Can't fight the moonlight
by Averted Aesop
Summary: On Hiatus! Hermione/Luna. Femmeslash. Post Hogwarts. Hermione is living with Ron in London, but she's not very happy. Things are about to change for the better however.
1. Early morning thoughts

Like always, Hermione woke early. Ron was still snoring and Hermione knew better than to wake him and to deal with his morning temper. She had learned that lesson over the last year. Living together with Ron was something she had dreamt of for many years, but it sure wasn't an easy thing to do. 

They now lived in 12 Grimmauld Place. They had moved in there together on the autumn of 98, a few months after that glorious night when Voldemort had been defeated. With Harry still at Hogwarts he didn't need it, so he rented it to them very cheaply. Harry had offered to let them stay there for free, but Hermione had insisted that they at least pay something.

Hermione sat by the window and looked out at the city slowly waking up to another day. To the muggles it was just another day, but to the wizards it was very important day. Today was the one year anniversary of the fall of Voldemort. It was to be celebrated with a huge feast up at Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione were guests of honour along with all the other people who had fought the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. The feast was of course something Hermione very much looked forward too. It was to be the first time in many months to relax.

Hermione had been busier than ever since last fall when she got her new and very prestigious job. She had been appointed to be the personal assistant to the minister of magic himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt. His appointment had been temporary at first, but it had soon been reaffirmed by a very grateful wizarding community and a Wizengamot, now filled with members of the order and their followers. These days members of the order, the DA and others who had fought in the battle were regarded with awe and respect.

Hermione had been offered the job as his assistant right away when he was appointed. She had however turned him down at that moment. She still had a year of education at Hogwarts to go through and she didn't want to have people believing that she got her position simply because she knew Kingsley. Instead she had worked harder than ever before and managed to go through all the courses of the last year in just a few summer months. Even with this tough pace she managed to get very high grades. Only after that did she accept to take the job.

The job itself had been just as hard. There were a lot of things to sort through. Voldemort's rule had caused a lot of damage and all that had to be taken care of. There were so many hurt that they had to increase capacity at St. Mungo's. Countless muggles had been exposed to magic thanks to the carelessness of the Death Eaters which meant that memory charms had to be performed on a massive scale. Ancient protective spells had been lifted and had to be redone. Other evil spells had to be reversed both within the ministry and in other places. Trials had to be held for death eaters and those who had helped them, not to mention that they had to be caught first. These and many other problems had to be dealt with.

The workload Hermione had taken on was immense. Kingsley was far too kind to force her to work more than a regular work week; Hermione however would have none of it. She usually put in around twelve hours a day six days a week. That last free day of the week was only because Ron insisted. He had been complaining a lot about not seeing her enough. Hermione couldn't really blame him for that, but she still felt that her work had to take precedence. As the summer approached things had started to clear up a little. Most problems had been dealt with and things started to go back to normal. This didn't stop Hermione from working all the time however. She had become quite used to it and she kept it up.

Ron would probably have complained a whole lot more if it wasn't for the fact that he too had a good job. He was now working full time in the joke shop with George. It was a job that suited him well and that he thoroughly enjoyed. Hermione had mixed feelings about it. On the one hand she had wanted Ron to finish his education, but that would have meant that they couldn't live together. Hermione had been determined to work with Kingsley so this was the only solution if they were going to live together. There was another thing to consider as well. Naturally George had been hit harder by the death of Fed than anyone else. Having Ron working with him was obviously a good thing. After Fred Ron had been the brother George had been closest to. During the spring he had started to very slowly revert back to his old happy self.

The more Hermione thought about the day ahead of her the more she was starting to look forward to it. She thought about all the people she looked forward to seeing. She was going to meet Harry and Ginny for the first time since they had spent Christmas at the Burrow. Harry had decided to spend one more year at Hogwarts so that he could finish his education. He had also wanted to spend more time with Ginny. They had graduated yesterday but stayed in the castle in anticipation of the big celebration. Hermione was very curious about their N.E.W.T.S, but had not yet had the chance to interrogate them.

It wasn't just Harry and Ginny she missed of course. There was Neville who would come back from his stay in Brazil. He had spent the last year in the rain forest, studying plants. He, along with his grandmother had briefly visited the burrow on Christmas. He had been very different from the Neville she used to know. He was glowing with confidence and he had acquired a very nice tan.

Hagrid had been fired from his teaching job and was back to being gamekeeper, but from what Hermione heard he was quite content with that. Hermione missed is childish optimism and end even found that she missed his dangerous creatures. She hadn't been very happy about his recklessness in the past, but she had to admit that it was exciting to meet all those animals.

Minerva was another person who Hermione missed. She had never spoken much to the boys about her deep admiration for the Headmistress, they thought her too strict. Hermione however rather appreciated that quality. Minerva was a strong and confident woman who commanded great respect with her mere presence. There had been many occasions during the years at Hogwarts where Hermione had spoken with Minerva. Mostly it had been about purely academic matters, but there had also been the occasions where Minerva had given valuable advice about the difficulty in being a strong woman in a world still very much dominated by men.

But the one she looked forward to seeing the most was Luna. Hermione had always been somewhat irritated by the strange opinions held by the young Ravenclaw. At the same time however those strange opinions posed a great intellectual challenge that Hermione loved to take on. She was still convinced that most of what Luna said was complete bollocks, but she did love debating. It wasn't just that she missed however.

The two had grown very close during their stay at Bill and Fleur's last year. Not only did they share a room, they also shared the potentially traumatizing experience of being tortured at Malfoy Manor. Luna had been quiet about it at first, but Hermione had insisted that they talk about it. Luna hadn't been interrogated like Hermione. Instead she had been subject to random cruciatus spells whenever one of the Death Eaters had felt like it. Fortunately the Narcissa and to some extent Draco had made sure that nothing worse happened. Luna seemed to have gone relatively unscathed through it and Hermione had commended Luna for having the bravery of a Gryffindor to witch the younger witch simply responded by giving Hermione a serene smile.

They also had another very personal conversation a few days later. Hermione had hesitated to bring it up, but she felt it was better she told Luna than anyone else. She had told Luna about the events that had taken place in Luna's home. Hearing that had been devastating for the younger girl. She had broken down completely, crying and begging Hermione for forgiveness. The usually so calm and serene Ravenclaw had lost it completely. Hermione had not really known what to do. She had just held Luna in a tight embrace, while whispering soothing words. It had helped apparently, because the crying had subsided and Luna had fallen asleep. Hermione had tried to untangle herself from Luna, but it had been impossible. Hermione actually found that she liked being so close to Luna. She had slept great that night and woke up happy and refreshed.

A warm smile graced Hermione's face as she thought about the younger girl. She really, really was looking forward to this day.


	2. Hogwarts Express

A few hours later Hermione found herself on the train to Hogwarts. They could just as easily have apparated to Hogsmeade and walked from there, but Ron had wanted to take the train for old time's sake. Hermione and Ron shared a coupe with George, Neville and the Parvati twins. Ron and George were filling Neville in on their work in the shop. Hermione knew all about that so instead she turned to Padma. 

"So, one year of Auror training complete. Has it been what you expected?" Hermione asked.

"It has been really good. A lot of hard work of course, but I've done alright." Padma answered.

"She's just being humble. She's done great. She's aced almost all her tests and she has even helped capture a Death Eater." Parvati beamed with a proud smile on her face.

"Yeah, I heard something about that from Head Auror Williamson. Tell me how it was." Hermione said.

All attention now turned to Padma.

"Well, it was a week ago or something. With so many Aurors in Azkaban either as prisoners or as guards, they decided I could come with. Normally they don't allow that until the last part of third year in training. It was no big deal really. It was just the guy they had appointed to run St. Mungo's. He wasn't dangerous really."

"Still, he was a death Eater and you helped catching him." Parvati filled in.

Padma received a round of praise from the others in the coupe. They were all obviously very impressed and wanted to know more. Padma described in detail for a rapt audience how it had happened. Of all the students in their year two had been accepted into Auror training. Padma was one and the other was Ernie McMillian. The fact that they were in the Battle of Hogwarts had certainly helped, but they both had the formal requirements as well. Hermione had run into them on occasion at the ministry, but with her workload she didn't really have them time to talk much.

"I suppose Harry will start Auror training now that he is done at Hogwarts." Padma asked in an attempt to move focus away from herself.

She looked at Hermione and Ron, waiting for an answer.

"I'm sure he will. He hasn't said anything, but he's just gotta do it." Ron said confidently.

"I'm not so sure. I think he would have mentioned it if he was going to do it." Hermione said.

"Nonsene, Why wouldn't he be an Auror?" Ron retorted.

"I'm just saying he might be tired of fighting dark wizards."

Ron just rolled his eyes and an uncomfortable silence spread in the coupe.

"Hey, You wanna see my latest invention?" George asked and broke the silence.

He took out a small box with what looked like candy in it and held it out.

"Go on, it is completely safe and the effect wears off in a few minutes."

There was a moment of hesitation before Neville took one and put it in his mouth.

"Tastes normal. Seems Ok."

Then his head started to slowly swell. It swelled and became about one meter wide and then Neville started to slowly float up in the air until the roof stopped him. He laughed heartily so it was obvious there was no pain. The others laughed as well. Hermione however could only manage a small smile. She was still miffed at Ron for his behaviour.


	3. Catching up

Fortunately they didn't have much longer before they reached their destination. They all filed out of the train along with wizards and witches in all ages. This was obviously no normal trip to Hogwarts. The station was crowded with people and it was impossible to see anything. Fortunately George had an idea. He handed out another round of what he called "airheads". Hermione looked apprehensive, but George assured her that they would be able to steer once they took air. They all took one and soon the six of them had giant heads and were floating a meter or so above the crowd. Some turned to watch, but most were to busy sticking together or finding someone in the crowd.

"Hey. Take one of these and follow" George shouted.

The others looked and saw Harry, Ginny and Luna not very far away. George threw the box in their direction. Luna saw them and started to laugh so much that a lot of people turned to her rather than the giant headed floaters above their heads. Luna was first to take one and quickly joined them. Harry and Ginny followed suite and soon all nine were soaring towards Hogwarts. Luna's continued laughing proved contagious, even to Hermione who still hadn't forgotten about how Ron had acted. The short trip to Hogwarts went smooth and the effects ended slowly so that they all could make a smooth landing near the lake.

Hermione looked up at the castle and was happy to see that it was fully restored to its old glory. But that wasn't what really caught her attention. What was new was the huge wooden platform on the lawn. It was covered with what looked like hundreds of fully set tables. There was also a stage decorated with flowers. Above everything was something that Hermione had never seen before. It looked like a huge glass ceiling and it was hovering in the air above the tables and the stage. The rays of the sun were reflected and redirected in the patterns in the ceiling and split up into elaborate rainbow patterns on the ground.

"It floats in the air and will keep everyone dry if it rains. Professor Flitwick did it and he let all us Ravenclaws help. It is so big that you need the magic of ten people to make it. I even got to help design it." Luna proudly explained.

Hermione and the other's stared in awe at the ceiling and the patterns.

"It is so beautiful, Luna." Hermione said.

"Yes, it is." Luna said.

Hermione thought she saw just a hint of blushing on Luna's pale cheeks. All the other's chipped in and praised Luna too.

"You know the others have helped too. Harry for instance has come up with a new spell to help security." Luna said.

"You have? A new spell? What kind?" Hermione asked, always curious about new inventions.

"It's just a modification of the patronus spell really. Now the patronus can patrol all on its own." Harry explained.

"You just have to come join us in the Auror department." Padma exclaimed.

"Well actually, that kinda brings me to something I wanted to share. I just got a job."

All eyes turned to Harry. Even Luna and Ginny seemed to be surprised.

"I haven't told anyone yet. I just got to know this morning. McGonagall called me to her office. She had ordered a quick grading of my NEWTS. It was quite good so she offered me…to become Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Congratulations!" Hermione exclaimed and threw herself in Harry's arms giving him a fierce hug.

The others followed congratulating Harry to his new job. All except Ginny that was.

"You wanna stay here!? At Hogwarts?" Ginny asked in a sour tone.

"Well yeah. This is my favourite place in the world. The job is great. You know how much I liked it in the DA…"

"You didn't think to mention it to me."

"I just got it, two hours ago. I wanted to tell everyone at the same time."

"I'm your girlfriend. You just …aaaaaaaargh" Ginny growled and then she stormed off.

"I better…" Harry said and set after her.

An awkward silence spread in the group.

"How about we go find the parents." George suggested.

Ron quickly agreed and the two set off.

"That was very thoughtless of Harry." Parvati stated.

"Yes, perhaps so. But you saw how happy he was about the job. He obviously wants it. I know he'll be a great teacher." Hermione said.

"If you're really committed to a relationship you put your loved one before a job." Parvati retorted.

Hermione fell silent. Not so much over the whole Harry/Ginny thing, but because she herself had valued her job over Ron during the last year.

"But some jobs are very important." Padma said.

From there things evolved into an argument between the twins. Padma argued that you had to focus on your job in order to be happy about yourself so that you could have a good relationship. Parvati argued that you had to have a functioning love life in order to perform a good job. Hermione briefly considered leaving the two squabbling siblings to their own when they suddenly got company. Ernie MacMillian and Justin Finch-Fletchely joined the group. Padma broke off the argument to greet her fellow Auror in training.

"So, Ernie. First year of training over. How do you feel?" Hermione asked.

"What can I say. It's been so tough. Well worth it though. Especially with that Death Eater we got to catch. I reckon Padma has told you all about it."

"More like I told about it. She is so humble." Parvati said and gave her sister a friendly squeeze.

"I'm very happy for you. And how has it been for you Justin? First year a teacher at Hogwarts? Hermione said.

"You're a teacher now?" Parvati asked.

"Yes, I've been teaching muggle studies for a year now. There's been a lot of catching up to do. Obviously the year before I started was a complete waste. It was worse than a waste in fact since it was hate propaganda being taught. Most students didn't listen of course, but some of that vile hate speak still seeped through. Fortunately Professor Burbage had done a good job, teaching the students. " Justin explained.

At the mentioning of Professor Burbage the group fell silent. So far it had been a happy event, but now they were all reminded of the horrible fate of the teacher. Hermione felt herself tearing up. She knew very well that she herself had been close to such a fate in Malfoy manor. Luna closed in on Hermione and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. It was a small gesture, but it was very helpful. Hermione put her hand on Luna's and looked into those wide silvery eyes, finding comfort and understanding. The whole group shared a moment of silent remembrance, not only thinking about Professor Burbage, but about all those who had died at the hands of Voldemort and his Death Eaters.


	4. Luna's friend

A few hours later dusk had arrived. There had been food, speeches and a very touching memorial for all those who had died. A monument with the names of all those who died and all those who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts had been revealed. It had been a strange mixture of sadness and celebration. Now, the table had been cleared and the wooden platform had been turned into a dance floor.

Hermione was standing with a large group of Gryffindors including Harry, A still somewhat sour Ginny, Ron and Neville. Somehow the conversation had turned into Quidditch. Oliver Wood was talking about his exploits on the field and he had a rapt audience of both boys and girls. This wasn't a topic that interested Hermione so she let her gaze wander the crowd, looking for something a little more interesting. She saw a familiar blonde in the distance. It was of course Luna who seemed to be headed for the castle.

"Hey, Luna wait up." Hermione screamed.

Ron only looked at her briefly before turning back to Oliver. Hermione set off into the crowd, trying to catch up to Luna. Hermione had to run for a while until she eventually caught up. Luna turned around and a sincere smile spread across her face as she saw Hermione.

"Where are you going?" Hermione said, still panting from her sprint.

"Into the castle. I'm going to visit a friend."

"Who?"

"I don't think you'll follow if I tell you."

"Is it something dangerous?" Hermione asked, truly worried that Luna had befriended some terrible creature.

"Not at all, but I still won't tell you. So do you want to follow or not?"

Luna seemed very determined so Hermione understood that there was no point in arguing.

"Ok, I'll follow. But you promise that it isn't anything dangerous don't you?"

"Not, the least bit dangerous."

"Ok, let's go then."

The two girls walked the short distance and entered the castle. It wasn't completely empty, but not crowded either. Former students were milling around reminiscing and there were a few current students as well.

"So, where to?" Hermione asked.

"Potions." Luna's simply answered and then set off down a stairwell and towards the potions room.

Hermione reluctantly followed. She only had bad memories from this part of the castle.

"Why on earth would you meet someone in this part of the castle? Hermione stopped and asked.

"It will all become clear in good time." Luna said without slowing down.

They walked down the very familiar corridor and reached the door.

"Alohomara." Luna said and waved her wand.

The door opened up and they entered the completely empty classroom.

"No one is here. Why on earth would anyone want to be here?" Hermione asked.

Luna ignored her and walked up to an empty portrait. Hermione could not remember it being there before. Before she could ask Luna tapped her wand gently against the portrait. Realisation hit Hermione the second before she got the answer. Severus Snape appeared in the portrait. A smiling Severus Snape. It wasn't the kind of arrogant, haughty smile that Snape used to smile when Harry or one of the Gryffindors failed. It was a real, genuine and warm smile. Hermione could not believe her eyes. If this wasn't enough, Snape spoke. Not his in his normal cold tone, but in a very friendly way.

"Luna! I'm delighted to see you."

"Hello Severus. How are you today?"

"Fine thank you. How are you?"

"Just fine. You are officially a hero now. You have your name on a wonderful monument and headmistress McGonagall held a very good speech about you."

Hermione was still reeling from shock. Luna's friend was Snape, or at least his portrait. She couldn't imagine anyone being a friend of Snape, least of all such a nice girl as Luna.

"I brought a friend today. Hope you don't mind." Luna said to the portrait.

"Granger. Potters know it all side kick." Severus said in the old contemptuous tone that Hermione recognised so well.

Hermione saw how the look on Luna's face instantly changed form happiness to stern determination. Usually Luna only had that look on her face in battle.

"Hermione is my friend. She is a wonderful and intelligent person. If you want to be my friend you better treat her with respect."

Hermione now got to see another look on Snape's face that she had never seen before. He looked ashamed. He took a few deep breaths. Hermione couldn't help but wonder why a painting needed to breath. Then he spoke in a slow deliberate, but sincere tone.

"I'm sorry Ms Granger. You were indeed a good student and I understand that Potter wouldn't have been able to make it without you."

His voice was full of contempt as he uttered the name Potter, but Luna let that slide.

"I just want you to be nice to people. It isn't that hard you know." Luna said to the portrait.

Hermione had been standing back, but now she walked closer and joined Luna in front of the portrait.

"I can't believe you two are friends." Hermione said, still in shock over the whole thing.

"There is good in every person, even if that person is doing his best to hide it." Luna said, turned to Severus.

Snape had a seemingly neutral expression on his face, but Hermione thought she could see the hint of a smile on his lips. Hermione's perception of Snape was quickly changing. Here he was, being friends with Luna. Not only that, he was being nice as well, even if Luna had to force him.

"I must say Professor that you are a very brave person." Hermione said.

She caught herself before saying that he should have been in Gryffindor. He probably wouldn't like to hear that. Snape took the compliment with the same neutral as before. Hermione felt like she had said the only nice thing she could say.

"I'm going to let leave the two of you alone. See you later Luna."

"See you later Hermione." Luna said.

With that Hermione left. As soon as she was out in the corridor her brain kicked in again and she started to analyze the situation.

'So, Luna is friends with Snape. She has a heart of gold and he has a heart of stone. No. not really. He did love Lilly Potter and he really was on the good side. Still, he was a nasty person, at least to us in Gryffindor. I wonder how he was to the Puffs and Ravens? I wonder how he treated Luna? She is good at potions of course. Maybe he liked her for that? On the other hand I'm good at potions and he didn't treat me very nice. But on the other hand or is that third hand? I sat together with Potter so maybe that's why he hated me so much.. Potter? Why the hell am I saying Potter? Harry, I sat together with Harry. I've never called him Potter.'

Hermione had left the castle and was now looking for her friends. Still, her brain kept working on analyzing the situation.

'I guess they are both kind of outcasts. People used to be so mean to Luna and to Snape. She doesn't deserve that. No one does. Not even Snape I guess. They must have treated him really badly, considering how he turned out. But why doesn't Luna behave like that? She could never be that mean. I guess they understand each other. I think that…'

"Hey, where have you been?" Ron asked and interrupted Hermione's musings.

At first Hermione thought about answering honestly, but she quickly changed her mind. Ron hated Snape fiercely, maybe even more than Harry. And Luna, he thought she was crazy.

"I just took a walk in the castle." Hermione answered.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to do that. What do you say? Will you go back in there with me."

"Sure, why not." Hermione gladly accepted. She hadn't seen much of the castle after all, only the dungeon.

The couple entered the castle and they started to walk in the direction of the great hall. It felt like a natural thing to do, to walk to the place where Voldemort had been defeated. There were a lot of people in the great hall. One of the reasons for this was Lee Jordan who stood on a table, retelling for a crowd how the final phase of the battle had played out. The other reason was that coffee was being served. There were a lot of familiar faces, but also many older wizards. Hermione saw McGonagall sitting at a table, drinking coffee with Elphias Doge, Professor Trelawney, Arabella Figg and a few others.

"Professor McGonagall. You held a wonderful speech." Hermione said as they came up to the table.

"Thank you, but please say call me Minerva. You're not a student anymore after all."

"Ok, Minerva it is."

"Would you like to join us?"

"Yes, that'd be great" Hermione said and sat down without hesitation.

Ron stood still, obviously not to fond of the idea of sitting down for coffee with a bunch of old people.

"I'm going to go and find Hagrid. Nice to meet you." Ron said before leaving.

Hermione sighed to herself. It was so typical of Ron to not be able to sit down and have a nice cup of coffee with a few adults.

"Hermione. I hear from Kingsley that you are doing an excellent job as his assistant." Minerva said.

Hermione beamed at the compliment from the headmistress as she started to tell them about her job.


	5. Up and away

It was three days after the celebration. Hermione was resting on a blanket in the garden of the Burrow. She was reading a biography on Churchill. At first she had wanted to bring some documents from work to go through, but Ron had convinced her to not bring her work to their vacation. Hermione was completely engrossed in her reading, so much that she didn't notice Luna coming through the gate.

"It is very fascinating to see how you scrunch your face together when you concentrate." Luna said, thus announcing her presence.

"Huh!? Luna, what are you doing here?"

"I was merely taking a stroll around the village and then I saw you. I hope I don't intrude."

"No, no. Of course not. I was just very much engrossed. Please sit down." Hermione said, patting the blanket and putting the book away.

Luna sat down and read the title of the book.

"Churchill? My grandfather met him once." Luna announced as if it was the most common thing in the world.

Hermione didn't know what to think. Churchill had existed after all so there might be some merit to Luna's claim.

"How did that happen?"

"It was long ago in Africa. Mr Churchill was still quite young. He was in Africa doing some work for the muggle ministry. My grandfather was there to study African wizardry. It just so happened that they were the only two Englishmen in some minor village. Apparently Mr Churchill treated my Grandfather to some excellent whiskey."

"Did he tell you this? Are you sure he was telling the truth?"

"He died long before I was born I'm afraid. He was hiking the central African jungles and that was the last thing heard of him."

"Ohh, I'm sorry. I didn't know…"

"Don't worry. He was quite famous in his day. He wrote about his adventures. Osiris Lovegood's amazing adventures and Osiris Lovegood's extraordinary explorations. Have you heard of them?"

"I'm afraid not, but I'll be sure to read them if I ever get the chance."

"We have the books at home of course. I'll be sure to lend them to you some time."

"Yes, that'd be nice."

Hermione didn't know quite what to think. She had some serious doubts about whether those tales were true. Still they might prove a fascinating read.

"I had another reason to come however. I just wanted to tell you that I'm moving to London."

Hermione had not expected that and neither had she expected how happy she would become about it. She leaned in and gave Luna a hug.

"That's great. Where are you going to live? What are you going to work with? I will just have to show you the sights. This is going to be so great." Hermione said, unable to contain her excitement.

Luna just stared at Hermione wide eyed, clearly surprised by the reaction.

"That was uncharacteristically emotional of you Hermione."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me it's just…."

"I didn't say it was bad. I'm very much pleased that you are so happy about it. I would love to let you show me the sights."

"Have you been in London before? Other than for the Hogwarts Express and Diagon Alley obviously."

"Yes, mother was quite fond of London. But I haven't really been there since she lived. My father tends to find it far to stressing. I'm going to live in a small apartment above Ollivander's. He is going to let me have it for free. I did treat some very nasty wounds when we were in captivity and he has expressed great gratitude for that."

"I presume that you are going to work for the Quibbler?"

"Yes I will. The paper has been doing very well since that interview with Harry. It seems that we have gathered a loyal following due to our commitment to truth and our opposition towards Voldemort."

"So, when will you move in?"

"Some time later towards the autumn. I'm going to do some travelling first. I'm actually going to follow in the footsteps of my grandfather."

"But he disappeared!" Hermione exclaimed, suddenly worried.

"Yes." Luna confirmed.

"Yes, you can't just say yes. This sounds awfully dangerous. What if you run into some Dark wizard or some escaped death eater or…" Hermione was in a rant of dangerous things that could happen. She did not like the thought of Luna all alone on a different continent. Just then the two were interrupted by Ron who came out of the house.

"There you are, we are going to have game of Quidditch before supper. Wanna come and watch?"

Hermione wasn't too fond of the idea. She had seen the siblings play on many occasions and it always ended in hexes and curses flying everywhere. On the other hand, she felt guilty about spending the entire afternoon reading.

"Sure, I'd love to." Hermione said in a very unconvincing voice.

Ron didn't seem to pick up on it though. He ran into the forest towards the clearing they used for Quidditch. Hermione turned to Luna.

"Would you please join me? It's awfully boring to sit alone and watch."

"I'd be delighted." Luna said to Hermione's great relief.

They walked up the path to the clearing to find the game already underway. Hermione and Luna sat down in the grass watching the action unfold. It was a game between the three older and the three younger siblings. They weren't full teams so they played with one quaffle one bludger and no snitch. Harry had been assigned to be the referee, but he was having a hard time. Whenever he looked in the other direction someone did a dirty trick. George managed to let loose a cloud of green smoke over Bill. Charlie had a small spider looking creature attack Ginny. It didn't hurt her, but it did tickle her.

"Have you ever played Quidditch?" Hermione asked.

"No I haven't, but I do have a broom. I named it Calypso."

"I've never liked flying broom. Seems awfully dangerous."

"No it isn't. You just have to get to know your broom and it will be good to you."

Hermione had never heard of anyone getting to know their broom, but she supposed that if anyone was going to do it, it was going to be Luna.

"Do you want to see it?" Luna asked.

Before Hermione could answer Luna had stood up and loudly declared "Accio Calypso". It took a few seconds before the broom came zooming and placed itself in Luna's hand. The Quidditch players were very surprised to see an empty broom come zooming by. Ginny, who had seen it before used this opportunity to score.

"It is a Valkyria 33. My dad bought it to me when we were in Sweden. I had wanted a broom for years, but he was so worried about me. Then when I told him about what we did at the ministry he decided I was old enough. It is a very good broom."

Luna handed it over to Hermione who started to examine it. It was made of what appeared to be birch and it had a simple, yet elegant design. There were some signs on it that Hermione immediately recognised as ancient runes.

"It says Valkyria and that it makes sure that the owner won't come to Valhall prematurely." Hermione translated.

"Yes, it has a special function. It is supposed to chase after me and catch me if I fall. I have never tried that function of course, but it is nice to know."

"Are you sure that will work?"

"Ohh yes. The Valkyria has a very solid reputation."

Hearing that the broom had such a safety feature was nice, but it didn't change the fact that Hermione would never get on it. That was an unnecessary risk that Hermione wasn't willing to take.

"Do you want to try it?" Luna asked.

"No, I'm not getting on a broom. No way." Hermione said, shaking her head for emphasis.

"And here I thought you were a Gryffindor."

Hermione looked over at Luna and saw a small smile curling her lips.

"Are you trying to get me on a broom by implying that I'm afraid?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm doing." Luna confirmed with an amused smile on her face.

"Well, at least you are honest about it." Hermione said.

"If I can prove to you that it is perfectly safe, will you then join me on a trip on my broom?" Luna asked.

Hermione took a moment to think about it and decided that she could hardly back away from solid proof.

"Ok, but it better be solid proof."

"Harry. Can you please come over?" Luna shouted.

Harry seemed to be more than happy about leaving his impossible job as a referee

"Hey, Luna. What can I do for you."

"Hello Harry. I am trying to convince our friend here to join me on a trip with my broom. She does however have some doubts about the safety. I now wonder if you could help me out and prove that it is safe."

"Sure, I've been trying to get her to try a broom for years. What can I do?"

"Fly off on my broom, fall off and it will catch you again."

"Harry, don't you dare do it. There is no way of knowing if it will really work." Hermione said sternly.

Harry took a look at the broom.

"So you want me to do something daring and reckless just in order to prove a point?" Harry asked.

Hermione recognised the gleam in Harry's eyes. It was the same gleam he always had before they were going to do something daring and reckless.

"You are going to do it aren't you?" Hermione asked with and exasperated sigh.

"You bet I am." Harry answered.

Luna handed it over and Harry got up on it. He was as enthusiastic as a young boy with a new toy. Hermione just gave him an intense glare.

"This is going to great." Harry said as he took off.

He took the broom for a ride, trying speed, acceleration and other features. Then he set it on a straight course and jumped off. The broom reacted in an instant, changing course and catching Harry well before he hit the ground. He then slowed down and made a smooth landing in front of Hermione and Luna.

"See, I told you it'd be safe." Luna said.

"Yep, it didn't even hurt when it caught me." Harry confirmed.

Hermione looked at the other two and realised that she was defeated.

"Ok, I'll try, but I'm not going on that thing all by myself."

"Of course not, You'll just sit behind me. It can easily hold two people. You know what? Let's take a little trip. We'll fly somewhere fun and we'll be back before supper." Luna said with a happy smile.

Now that the broom had proven itself safe, Hermione was actually starting to look forward to a little trip with Luna. She had no idea what it would entail, but with Luna it was sure to be interesting. And it would surely be better than watching Quidditch.

"So you want to take a little trip? I guess we could do that."

"Yay. Let's go right away." Luna said and got up.

"But, where are we going?"

"I don't know. We'll just do some flying and see what catch out attention."

"But we can't just go away without planning. We could end up anywhere. What if we get lost?"

"Don't worry. The broom knows how to find its way back to my house from anywhere. Besides where is the fun in a trip if you know where you are going. I happen to think that the fun is in not knowing where we'll end up."

That wasn't really Hermione's philosophy. She very much liked to have things planned out in advance, even if it was recreation. On the other hand Luna's obvious enthusiasm was starting to rub off.

"Ok, We'll do it your way." Hermione said.

"This is going to great. I promise you will like it."

Luna got up and mounted the broom. Hermione hesitated so Luna stretched her hand out for. Hermione took a deep breath and mounted the broom behind Luna.

"Hold on now. The start is the tricky part."

"I thought you said it was safe." Hermione said in a panicked voice.

"Don't worry. It is perfectly safe. Just make sure to hold on."

The only thing to hold on to was Luna, so Hermione did so wrapping her arms around the younger girl's stomach."

"Here we go!" Luna said and kicked off.

"Bye girls! See you at supper." Harry screamed behind them as they flew away.


	6. Crabs like bananas

The broom took air, quickly ascending to an altitude of 50 meters. Hermione felt her heart beating quickly. Mostly it was from fear, but there was also a bit of excitement. She made sure to hold on as tight as she could to Luna. It did make her feel a lot safer, not only because that made things steadier. She also felt that being close to Luna somehow made it safer. They had already reached the Lovegood residence, now rebuilt to its old glory. Luna started to circle it.

"I'm gonna get us something to eat. Let's see what do we have?"

"We're not going to land before we get something to eat?" Hermione asked.

"We could do that, but this is going to be more fun. Accio fruit bowl." Luna shouted.

A bowl of various fruits came sailing out of an open window. Luna quickly tapped the broom with her wand and the fruit bowl started to soar right behind the broom.

"It's a nice feature isn't it? The broom can have any object trail it to wherever we are going."

"I've never heard of a broom doing that."

"I bet you have only heard of those quidditch brooms. This one isn't as fast as a quidditch broom, but it does have all these other nice features. It really is a very sensible broom."

"It does seem very practical." Hermione admitted.

"It sure is. Once I had Neville's toad trailing behind the broom. I'm afraid the toad was scared senseless, but I did bring it back to Neville."

"When did this happen?"

"It was last summer. He came to visit Harry at the Weaslys before going to Brazil. Neville is a true hero, but he sure can't keep track of that toad. Me I think it just wants to explore. I found him in the creek close to my house."

"I helped Neville look for his toad once. The first time we met on Hogwarts Express."

"Yes, he told me about that. Right after I brought the toad back he told me about all the times it had disappeared. It was quite amusing to hear."

"You like Neville don't you?"

"Ohh. Yes he is a very interesting person. I don't think people realise that."

Hermione started to think about that statement as they soared through the air. He was still holding on to Luna for dear life, but she wasn't as scared anymore. In fact she was starting to enjoy the tremendous view of the English countryside and the wind rustling her hair. Luna's long blonde locks flowed freely and Hermione couldn't help but notice that they smelled a little like pineapple. It was quite interesting that Luna was so fond of Neville. Hermione thought they would make a very cute couple if they ever got together. Curiosity took over and Hermione just had to ask.

"So, has he ever asked you out?"

"Yes, he actually did one occasion. It was right after the big battle."

"So what did you say?"

"I said I'd be happy to go out with him as a friend."

"Just a friend? I mean he has grown up to become quite handsome don't you think?"

"Yes, that is true. He is very handsome."

"So why didn't you accept a date then?"

"Look. I think that is the ocean in the distance. Let's land on the beach."

Luna was obviously dodging the question, but Hermione let it slide. She didn't want to ruin the good time they were having by prying.

"It does look inviting to on the beach. Good idea."

Luna descended and touched down easily in the sand. It was far from any buildings and the weather was cloudy so there wasn't anyone around. The beach seemed to stretch out forever in both directions. There were soft dunes and the occasional tree and bush.

"This place is beautiful. Where are we?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we went west, that is all I can say."

Suddenly Luna ran away from Hermione and threw herself in the sand.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Hello little friend." Luna said, obviously not speaking to Hermione.

Hermione got down in the sand next to Luna and saw some sort of crab. It was toiling with some seaweed, but it was hard to say whether the crab was eating it, building a nest out of it or something else completely.

"Isn't he cute? I wonder what it is." Luna asked.

Hermione looked at it. The only cute thing about it was that it was small. If it had been big it had been quite an awful monster.

"He is special. I give him that." Hermione diplomatically said.

"I wonder if he is hungry. Accio banana."

A banana came flying from the bowl of fruit. Luna peeled it, broke the top off and put it in front of the crab. It looked at it in what almost seemed like suspicion. Then it slowly closed in and dug into the banana with his claws.

"You know I think it is a he." Luna remarked.

"How can you tell, I mean you don't see the … you know…or can you see it?

Luna let out a soft giggle.

"No, I just know."

"I'll take your word for it." Hermione answered.

"That would be a first." Luna said in a perfectly neutral voice.

Hermione turned to look at Luna.

"Luna, were you just sarcastic?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"I believe I was, yes." Luna said in the same neutral voice before she broke out into laughing.

Hermione quickly joined in the laughing and realised that she was having an even better time than she had imagined.

"Look, He really was hungry." Luna said as she observed at the crab.

And sure enough he seemed to be hungry. He was now feasting on the banana.. Hermione thought it was very fascinating to watch. Luna took a bite of the banana before reaching over and offering it to Hermione who also took a bite. Then the crab suddenly left and walked away. He was surprisingly fast. He didn't walk very far though. He soon came back, now with another crab in tow.

"He got his friend. Isn't that nice of him." Luna exclaimed.

Hermione simply nodded. She of course had a more scientific approach than her younger friend. She made a mental note to herself, that crabs apparently had some way of communicating that there was food around. She also concluded that it could very beneficiary from an evolutionary point of view to be able to share such information.

"I wonder if they are in love? Sharing a banana on the beach is very romantic, don't you think." Luna said.

"Yes indeed." Hermione answered, at the same time realising that she and Luna were doing the exact same thing.

This of course made Hermione's mind go into overdrive.

'Are we having a romantic moment here just like the crabs? Of course not, we are just friends. And for all I know, maybe the crabs are just friends as well. What am I thinking? Crabs don't have friends. They have others in their flock at most. Crabs aren't capable of friendship. I think Luna is really getting to me. But that doesn't mean that this is romantic. No way. We're just two friends having a good time. Luna is a girl, not that that matters really. I mean it isn't wrong or anything to be with a girl. But the important thing is that I'm with Ron. That's right. I'm with Ron. So, why is he just playing quidditch? I bet he hasn't even noticed I'm gone. Of course he has noticed, I'm sure he misses me. Why am I getting worked up over this? I'm just on this beach with a friend, nothing wrong with that…'

"What are you thinking about? Luna suddenly asked.

The question actually wasn't very sudden, but it felt like sudden to Hermione who had been completely lost in her own thoughts.

"Absolutely nothing…I mean crabs. I was thinking about crabs and nothing else."

"I don't believe you."

Hermione looked at Luna, fearing that she would be questioned.

"Don't worry, Hermione. You'll tell me some day. We all have secrets. It's ok."

"Uhhh, thanks."

"It's ok. I believe we are out of banana." Luna said and proceeded to summon two apples from the bowl.

Hermione was very relieved about the change in topic and she heartily bit into the apple. It was very juicy and tasty.

"It is home grown. Mum planted the three when she and dad moved in." Luna said.

There was a sadness in her face and Hermione felt like she wanted to do something. She put her hand over Luna's shoulder and patted it. She was just about to remove it again when she felt Luna's soft hand on top of her own. Hermione looked into Luna's big silvery eyes. Hermione had never seen this vulnerable side of Luna. Usually nothing got to her.

"You really miss her don't you?"

For once Luna didn't have an answer. She did however lean her head to Hermione's shoulder. Hermione tried to think about something to say, but came up blank. She did however keep her arm on Luna's shoulders. She had a feeling that was just what Luna needed. They rested like that for some time, watching the crabs eat. Then Luna got up and spoke in a much happier voice.

"Let's take a walk and see what we find. All kinds of interesting things can be found at shores you know."

"Good idea." Hermione said and got up.

They started to walk together down the beach, both looking in the sand for something interesting. There was the sound of seagulls in the distance and the waves slowly washing up on the shore, but other than that it was very quiet. This time it was Hermione who found something. She bent down and picked up few small shells.

"These are nice. I think I'm going to glue these to a frame. Wouldn't that be neat." Hermione said.

"Ohh, yes. That would look very good. What photo are you going to put in the frame?"

"I have this one photo. It was taken by Colin Creevey on the day of the battle of Hogwarts. He took it just before we went out to fight."

"Yes, I remember that. He was a very good person, Colin. We had many classes together. He was always very polite to me."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"He liked to take pictures of me. Said I was a very interesting motif."

"I think I'd like to see one of those pics one day."

The two girls spent the reminder of the afternoon on that beach. Talking and browsing for interesting objects. Hermione felt complexly relaxed for what seemed like an eternity. In fact she couldn't even remember when she last had felt this good. Somehow things seemed so easy with Luna. She always said what was on her mind and after a while Hermione started to do the same. At one time they took shoes and socks off to feel the water. Luna couldn't resist splashing water on Hermione who had swiftly retaliated. They had needed a drying spell after that. It wasn't until the light was starting to fade, that they remembered they had to go back. By then the crabs had finished or perhaps dragged away the banana and the girls had finished the fruit.

"By my little friends, I hope you liked the fruit." Luna screamed as they took air.

"Bye, bye little crabs." Hermione filled in.

Saying good bye to crabs wasn't a thing Hermione would normally do of course, but after an afternoon with Luna it felt like the right thing to do.


	7. The road to Luna

They flew home with a whole row of objects trailing after the broom. Most were Luna's of course, but Hermione had done some finds as well. They arrived at the burrow to find the Weaslys, Xeno and Harry relaxing in the garden.

"Hello, my little moonbeam. You had a nice day I take it." Xeno said to his daughter.

"Ohh, yes. Hermione was very good company and we found a lot of interesting objects."

Luna went to sit with her father to tell him about the day. The dinner had already been eaten, but Molly quickly reheated some food for the two girls. Questions were pouring over the two adventurers from everybody but Ron who seemed to be sullen about the whole thing. Hermione knew that she would have to talk to him sooner or later, but she very much preferred it to be later. She knew that there was no point in talking to him right now. The evening drew on. The Lovegoods went home and the Weasleys eventually went in, leaving Hermione and Ron alone in the garden.

"Look Ron. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I left. It was all very sudden. You know how impulsive Luna is."

"It's not that you didn't tell me. It's that you left at all. Here we are on vacation and all you do is bury yourself in books and go on adventures with Luna."

"I'm sorry about that. We really should spend more time together. What do you think we should do?"

"Well for starters you could have stayed and watch me play quidditch."

"Ron, you know what I think about quidditch."

"You could at least try to care you know. I love quidditch and you seem to tune out every time I talk about it."

"I have a lot of things on my mind you know."

"Yeah? Really? You think? You don't think I have noticed how all you think about is your work. Even when you are off you're all about Kingsley that and Kingsley this. It feels like you spend more time with him than me. Maybe you should have been together with him."

Hermione had expected some harsh words from Ron, but this was over the line.

"I can't believe you Ron! How can you think that I'm into Kingsley. He's a great minister of magic and a great mentor to me, but that is all. I can't believe you could even say something like that."

"Ok, ok. I know that you don't like Kingsley like that. It just feels like I never see you, you know."

"Just don't ever imply anything like that again, Ok."

"I promise. Just promise you'll spend more time with me, Ok."

Hermione sighed in relief. It seemed like they had gotten through this argument without to much of hurt feelings. She did feel bad about neglecting Ron and she decided to try her hardest to make that better. They shared a brief kiss, got up from the chairs and started to walk towards the house with Hermione ahead and Ron trailing behind.

"And no more sudden trips with Loony Lovegood, Ok."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and Ron seeing this stopped a few meters behind. This was not Ok. Hermione took a deep breath, trying to control the anger welling up inside of her. She slowly turned to Ron to address him. She had hoped that he had realised his mistake the moment after the words slipped out of his mouth. This was not the case however. He had a very smug grin on his face. This made all of Hermione's anger come back ten-fold.

"DON'T YOU EVER, EVER CALL HER THAT!"

"What you mean Loony, I was just." Ron managed to say before being cut off.

Hermione had managed to keep her voice down, but her anger was still very much present.

"_Luna_ Lovegood is an amazing person. Only stupid and thoughtless persons call her that name. And before you mention it, yes I did call her that in the beginning. But guess what? I was stupid and thoughtless in doing so. Since then I have got to know her and I have learned what a wonderful witch she is. She helped you in the department of mysteries, she helped us in the Battle of Hogwarts and we know her now. You have no excuse to call her that." Hermione said, her anger seeping through every word.

"Ok, ok I will never call her Loony ag." Ron said before again being interrupted.

"You just don't fucking get it do you. I never want to hear that word some out of your mouth again."

Ron opened his mouth to voice his answer, but this time he didn't even have the time to start speaking.

"And another thing. What the hell makes you think you can decide about when and if I take a little trip with Luna. You have no right, no right to tell me that. I had a great time with Luna today and I would do it again in a heartbeat." Hermione went on.

Ron was looking very frightened and pale. This time he didn't even try to speak before Hermione spoke again.

"I'll be sleeping at Luna's house tonight. I don't want to hear another word from you tonight."

With that Hermione started to stalk towards the gate. She heard steps behind her and snapped her head around to see Ron following.

"AND DON'T YOU DARE FOLLOW ME!"

She then started to run down the road. Tears started to run down her face from all the emotions. She couldn't really think. All that seemed to matter right now was to get to Luna's house. Hermione was convinced that somehow being with Luna would make everything better. Fuelled by her anger she reached the house fairly quickly and knocked the door.

"Oh, Hello Hermione. What a nice surprise." Luna said as she opened the door.

Hermione couldn't find the words right now. Instead she threw herself in Luna's arms. She had held back her crying fairly well while running, but now she started to sob uncontrollably. Luna took a steady grip of Hermione and managed to get her over to a flowery sofa. They settled in the sofa, still embracing. Luna kept patting Hermione's shoulder, but didn't speak. Having Luna so close was very soothing and soon Hermione stopped her sobbing and was merely sniffling. Somehow Luna had managed to get hold of a handkerchief and she presented to Hermione.

"Thank you." Hermione said in a quiet voice as she wiped her face clean.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Luna asked in a soft voice.

"It's Ron."

"Has something happened to him?" Luna asked worriedly.

"No, we had a fight. A big one."

"Ohh. What was it about?"

Hermione started to think about what she should reveal. The fight had been about Luna after all and Hermione didn't know how much she should say. She looked up into Luna's big silvery eyes. She saw sincere, true affection in those eyes. Luna was always very outspoken about her feelings and Hermione felt it was the right thing to do the same.

"He called you…you know…"

"Loony?"

"Yes, but please don't say it. I hate hearing that. So I told him off."

Luna looked intensely at Hermione for what seemed like forever. She was clearly processing.

"You did that for me?" Luna asked.

"Yes, I mean we are friends now and I have come to know and love you so much. I don't want anyone to say something like that about you."

"And I do know that Ron can be unkind at times. For you to stand up for me was very, very sweet of you Hermione."

Hermione felt her cheeks blush. It was too long since she had received such nice words. It also strengthened her in her belief that she had done the right thing.

"And not only that. He said he didn't want me to take trips with you. I don't know if he really meant it, but for him to say such a thing that is just…. That is just…."

With that Hermione broke into sobbing again. Luna pulled her close and held her. This time the crying didn't last very long.

"I am somewhat conflicted right now. On one hand I feel a responsibility to make sure that the two of you patch this up. I really should be selfless and say that you will work this out and that maybe you should spend more time with him and not see me as much."

"And on the other hand?" Hermione asked.

"On the other hand I don't want you to spend less time with me. You are a strong, intelligent and genuinely good witch. I had a really good time today and a few days ago when we went to visit Severus:"

Hermione lay silent for a while, thinking about the dilemma Luna had presented.

"You do know that I had really fun today and that I'm really looking forward to having you close in London. I'm not backing down on this. Ron is the one who was wrong!"

"It is very nice to hear that from you Hermione." Luna answered.

The two lay silent for a while, enjoying each others presence. After a while Hermione yawned and Luna acted on this.

"I take it you want to stay here overnight? It is of course perfectly OK. We have a very nice guestroom where you can sleep."

"Thank you, that's very good, but …."

Luna scrutinized Hermione closely and somehow she managed to understand exactly what Hermione wanted.

"Or you could sleep in my bed. I have a small bed, but I know a spell that will widen it."

"I think I would like that. I mean if it isn't any trouble. I hope your dad won't mind."

"No trouble at all. My dad is OK with it."

"How do you know? I haven't seen him around."

"He came in while you were crying, we exchanged thoughts and he told me that I could do whatever was needed to make you feel better.

Hermione was a bit embarrassed that he had her seen her cry, but more than that she wondered how the two of them had been able to communicate. Again Luna answered the question Hermione had not yet asked.

"We can communicate without speaking. It's not leglimency, we can only do it with each other."

"That's impressive."

"We've always been able to do it in my family."

"And you can't do that with anyone else?"

"Not right now, no. Perhaps one day."

The two girls went up the stairs to Luna's room. Hermione saw that it was restored to how it had been when she came here more than a year ago in search of clues.

"Have you painted these yourself?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, with a paintbrush." Luna beamed proudly.

"You are really talented. I could never do anything like this."

"It does take some training, but I think you could be good if you tried."

"Perhaps." Hermione answered without really believing it.

Luna who was already in her night gown did her spell to widen the bed. With a creek it stretched out to give enough room for the both of them. Hermione undressed to her underwear and joined Luna in the bed.

"Thanks you for this." Hermione said in a soft voice.

"You're welcome. You know that I will always be there for you if I need you."

"I know." Hermione answered in a soft voice and closed her eyes.

The fight kept repeating itself in Hermione's mind. Over and over again. The anger was still very much there and Hermione started to ask herself why she was so upset. She realised that the reason was simple. Luna. The thought of anyone doing anything even remotely hurtful to Luna made Hermione's blood boil. She knew very well that Luna could very well stand up for herself, still Hermione realised that she felt very protective of the younger girl. Part of Hermione was surprised about those strong feelings for Luna, but on the other hand Luna really was a wonderful person and that Hermione had come to like more and more with every minute they spent together. These thoughts kept Hermione awake for a while, but soon enough tiredness started to take its toll. The day had thoroughly drained Hermione's energies and she soon drifted off into sleep.


	8. Patching things up

"Are you sure that I should come?" Luna asked as the two girls walked up the road towards the burrow.

It was early afternoon, the day after the big fight. Hermione had stayed with Luna during the morning and then been invited to stay for lunch. After lunch she decided to stop delaying the inevitable and deal with her problems. She knew she had to face Ron.

"Yes, Luna. I want him to apologise to you."

"There really is no need for that." Luna said.

Hermione drew her breath and decided to be more truthful.

"Ok, it isn't just about that. I just want you near, Ok? I don't know if we are going to have a fight again and if we do, I need your support." Hermione explained.

"I see." Luna said thoughtfully.

They walked in silence until they approached the Burrow. They were met by Harry, coming out of the gate.

"Hey, I started to worry about you Hermione." Harry said.

"No need, I reached Luna's house alright. You're not going to try to mediate between me and Ron now are you?"

The guilty look on Harry's face told Hermione that he had intended to do just that.

"No, not at all. I'm going to go back in." Harry said with a guilty look on his face and started to walk back to the house. Hermione realized that she might have come off a little harsh.

"I know that you were going to help out Harry, but I don't want you to be squeezed between us all the time. You know I am sorry that you always have to suffer when me and Ron are in a fight."

"Don't sweat it. It's ok, really. I just want to see the two of you on good terms." Harry answered.

They walked around the house to find Ron sitting on a chair in the garden, talking to Bill. The older brother quickly left, after saying hello to the two girls.

"Luna, do you wanna try my broom?" Harry said and dragged Luna off, leaving Hermione and Ron alone.

"I am sorry you know." Ron said with a guilty look on his face.

"I know." Hermione said.

"Does that mean we're ok?" Ron asked with a hopeful smile.

"You gotta say sorry to Luna as well. I let it slip what happened."

"Ok, I guess I deserve that, but then we're ok alright?"

Hermione was very much tempted to say yes. It wasn't often Ron was this calm. Still, she felt that the air wasn't cleaned out just yet.

"We have a problem you know. We hardly ever spend any time together. And before you say anything I know it is my fault for working so much, but it is really important work you know."

"Yeah, I know it is important, but even when we do things together it is like you're not there."

"I'm sorry, its just I don't ….." Hermione faded out, not knowing what to say.

"You don't like quidditch, you don't really like chess. I don't know if there is anything that we both really like."

Hermione sat down close to run, but remained silent. She let his words sink in. They really didn't have anything they both enjoyed doing. She liked to have intellectual conversations, he talked about quidditch. She had dragged him to many of London's museums during the weekends, but he had been really bored. They went to the movies on occasion, but Ron wasn't that much into muggle movies and the few he liked were movies Hermione considered inane and stupid.

"I guess we gotta find something we both like huh?" Ron suggested.

"Yes" Hermione agreed.

They both sat in silence thinking, Hermione desperately trying to come up with something they both liked. Asking the question what she and Ron really had in common was a painful one and what was even more painful was that Hermione couldn't answer it. She was beginning to realize that she and Ron really had nothing in common. Still, she resolved to make the best of things. She had wanted to be with Ron for so long and she was not about to give up on their realtionship too easily. The painful silence wasn't broken until the rest of the family joined them for some cookies and lemonade.


	9. Luna in the sunlight with luggage

Three days later Hermione was up early. She was sitting alone in the kitchen, nursing a cup of tea. She had mixed emotions about the upcoming day. Today was the day Luna would leave for Africa. One the one hand Luna was very excited about the whole thing. She had told Hermione on numerous occasions just how much she was looking forward to this. Hermione was happy for Luna of course, but she was still very much worried. She kept imaginaing all kinds of horrible things that could happen. Luna could of course take good care of herself, but that didn't stop Hermione from worrying.

In addition to this, Hermione also knew that she would miss Luna a lot. They had spent a lot of time together these last few days and Hermione had really enjoyed it. Despite their intentions Ron and Hermione hadn't spent much time together at all. Ron did things with his brothers and Hermione had resolved to see as much of Luna as possible before she left.

"Good morning Hermione. You're up early." Arthur greeted as he entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, I haven't slept well. I had a nightmare. Don't remember the details, but it was something happening to Luna." Hermione confided.

"There, there. It was just a dream."

"I made you some sandwiches." Hermione said and pointed to the counter.

"That's very sweet of you." Arthur said as he sat down to eat.

It had been arranged that Arthur was going to give Luna a ride to Heathrow, where she would catch her flight for Nairobi. There were of course better, magical ways to get to Africa than flying, but Luna had wanted to experience this Muggle way of transportation. In this, she had been very much encouraged by Arthur who was very curious about seeing one of the world's busiest airports. Upon hearing this Hermione had insisted on coming along for the ride. She had a strong feeling that Luna and Arthur alone in Heathrow was a recipe for disaster. Also, she wanted to be able to say a proper goodbye to her friend. Just then a small knock on the door was heard. Hermione opened the door was met by Luna who was beaming form excitement and Xeno who had a very worried expression on his face.

"I'm finally going!" Luna exclaimed from excitement and gave Hermione a hug.

Arthur had just finished his sandwich and lead the small group out to the Ford Anglia. Luna had packed lightly and put her one bag into the trunk.

"I assume that you will follow as well." Arthur said to Xeno.

"Yes, Luna insisted." Xeno answered.

"There's no hurry, but we might just as well get going, shall we?" Arthur said.

The others nodded and got in the car, Xeno in the front and the two girls in the back.

"So you still haven't planned anything after touching down in Nairobi?" Hermione asked her friend.

"No, I want to be free to explore as I see fit." Luna answered with a smile, even dreamier than usual.

"How will you even find anyone to teach you about African magic?"

"I have this spell that I found in one of grandfather's books. You simply enchant your eyes and that way you can see a kind of glow around everyone who has magic capabilities. In fact we are all glowing here in the car. It is a very pleasant glow. I tried it at Hogwaths once, but everyone and everything was glowing so stroungly that I couldn't see anything."

"Please teach it to me." Hermione said, always eager to learn new spells.

"Close your eyes." Luna ordered.

Hermione felt how Luna gently touched her eyelids. It might ahve felt uncomfortable with someone else doin it, but with Luna it felt perfectly safe.

"Lanterna Magica." Luna chanted.

As Luna withdrew her fingers Hermione slowly opened her eyes. Just like Luna had said everyone in the car lit up in a pleasant golden glow.

"It's really working, I can't believe I didn't know about it."

"It is mainly used by travellers. I think that both Bill and Charlie knows it."

"Yes, that is true." Arthur confirmed from the front seat.

The trip kept going with fields and buildings flashing by outside the car. Hermione kept raining down words of caution on Luna who kept nodding with a serene smile. Far too soon for Hermione's taste they started to see airplanes in low altitudes, indicating that they were getting close. Hermione had to stop talking to Luna and instead read a map and guide Arthur to the right terminal. They parked the car and Hermione led the small group to the check in. Luna took her place in the slowly moving line.With Xeno engaging Luna in conversation Hermione was left with her thoughts.

'I don't like this at all. Why does she have to leave? She wants too of course. Look at how happy and excited she is. I just love how the sun makes her hair almost shine. I don't have to have a spell on my eyes for her to glow. I don't want her to leave damn it. Is that selfish of me? No, I just want her here where she is safe. But that's not quite true, now is it Hermione? You just want her here with you. Ok, I might as well admit it. I like her. I like her a lot. Good, she is beautiful when she smiles.´

Just then Luna turned away from her father and directed her smile to Hermione.

'Awww. I just feel all ……… damn it I can't even come up with a word to describe how I feel. How am I expected to keep track of my thoughts when I can't even come up with the words? No one has done that to me. I love this girl. I really do. I just wish I could give a real good bye kiss to those soft lips…………………………………..I can't believe it I just wanted to kiss Luna, must look away, must look away. I just slipped up, that's all. But thoughts don't slip now do they? They are real. Ok, seriously, do I want to kiss her? I'm just going to look at her one more time and see if I really want to kiss her. She's still smiling at me. I can't help myself. I do wanna kiss her, I do. I wanna put my lips to hers and make her stay.´

"Luna I think it's your turn." Arthur said.

"Ohh, really? I guess I better step forward then." Luna said.

Hermione's mind was a frazzled mess. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she had hardly registered that the line moved forward. Soon Luna was going to leave and Hermione wouldn't see her again for several months. Hermione knew that she had to say something so she stepped up to Luna. She was incredibly nervous and could hear her heart beating quickly in her chest. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Instead she just stood there with her mouth hanging open, looking at Luna.

"Ohh, no Hermione. I sure hope that you haven't been attacked by a wrackspurt. You seem very lost." Luna said in a worried tone.

"Uhhhh… no…no. I just kinda was thinking."

"About what?" Luna curiously enquired.

"You. I just want you to get back alright. Promise me you'll come home."

A small tear had formed in the corner of Hermione's eye. She was just about to wipe it out when Luna reached out and did it instead. She then let her hand move down, gently caressing Hermione's cheek. This small, but sweet gesture made Hermione completely. She pulled Luna close and hugged her. She then whispered in Luna's ear.

"Please make the promise. Promise that you'll come back."

Luna let out a soft giggle as she answered.

"I promise Hermione. I'm a big girl now."

Hermione was a rational person; she knew very well that such a promise wouldn't prevent anything bad from happening to Luna. Yet, she felt a surge of relief as she heard those words. A feeling that everything was going to be alright overcame her and she let go of Luna. They looked at each other one last time, before Luna had to leave. She gave her father a good bye hug and then went through the gate.

On the way back from the airport Hermione was completely lost in her own thoughts, Arthur made a few attempts to ask questions about Airports, but when Hermione only left very short answers he soo left her alone. The feeling of wanting to kiss Luna still lingered in Hermione's mind. She was starting to realize that it wasn't just the moment. There really was something there. She did feel an attraction to Luna. There was something about the younger girl that was throughly captivating. Those big, silvery eyes were filled with both wisdom and curiosity in a strange micture. That soft half-smile Luna had on her lips was also interesting. It was a confident, yet subdued smile.

To her great horror hermione even found herself thinking about Luna's body. She felt how her cheeeks flushed red and hoped that Arthur wouldn't look in the rear mirror. Luna had a slender and pale body. Most of the time she hid that body under layers of clothes, but Hermioen had caught a glimpse of Luna in just her underwear when she slept at Luna's. Hermione now recalled that memory and couldn't help but feel very excited as she thought about softly caressing Luna's soft skin.

It wasn't the fact that Luna was a girl that made Hermione so horrified. It was the fact that she felt like she was cheating with Ron in her mind if she let her thoughts go any further. She couldn't let that happen. She had decided a long time ago that Ron would be her mate for life and she was not going to let some silly uncontrolled thoughts stop that. Hermione knew that she would have to push her feelings for Luna to the back of her mind and hope that they eventually dissappeared. The only way to stop thinking about Luna right now was to stay busy.

"The history of flying starts with the Wright brothers..." Hermione started to explain to Arthur.


	10. Not a big bang

It was a little more than three months since Hermione had said goodbye to Luna at Heathrow. The summer was pretty much over and Hermione had came back to work more than a month ago. She and Ron had tried their best to rekindle their relationship, but with little success. Most of the time they spent time together they ended up fighting. Today they had their worst fight yet. Ron had reluctantly followed Hermione to the museum of natural science. He had spent all his time laughing at the inferior muggle science and complaining about how boring it was. He had pretty much ruined the day. Hermione had kept her feelings under control throughout the day, but when they left the museum she let it all out. She then announced that she would spend the night at Padma Patil's apartment. Right now she was sitting at Padma's kitchen table, retelling the events of the day.

"I just wish he could show some interest you know. I don't blame him for not knowing much about the muggle world, but couldn't he at least try to be a little curious?" Hermione said with an exasperated sigh.

"I think that…… I don't know if I should say anything." Padma said hesitantly.

"What? What do you want to say?"

Padma hesitated, seemingly thinking about what to say. Hermione really wanted to know what Padma had to say. During the last year, the two had become quite close. They had never been that close back at Hogwarths, but now they were both working at the department and they often met for lunch. Padma, like Hermione was an ambitious young woman and it was easy for them to connect.

"Ok, Hermione listen. For the last year or so, we have talked quite a lot. You have been with Ron, for what is it now? A year and a half. You two should still be passionately in love. Yet, most of the times you say something about him it is something negative."

"But.." Hermione interjected.

"Just hear me out OK? I was honestly quite surprised that the two of you hooked up. I mean I knew how jealous he was of you on the Yule ball, but I never actually thought it would amount to anything. Forgive me for saying this, but the two of you aren't anything alike. Are you sure that the two of you are meant to be?"

Hermione sat in silence. She felt that she ought to somehow come out to defend her relationship with Ron, but she had no idea what to say. Padma had actually put words to what Hermione had been thinking, thoughts that she had tried her best to suppress.

"I'm sorry if I stepped over the line here, but I just wonder what you see in him?" Padma went on.

"I honestly don't know. I've been set on getting together with him for years now, but now I just don't know…."

"Have you ever been interested in anyone else? Except for him and Krum that is?"

Immediately the smiling face of Luna popped up in Hermione's mind. She had never mentioned anything about her recent thoughts about Luna to anyone and she had decided to keep it like that. Padma was a good listener however and Hermione felt a strong need to unburden herself.

"Padma, are you….. you know….tolerant? I mean you don't judge others do you?"

"Yeah, I like to think, so. Why do you ask? Is it some kind of forbidden love we're talking about here?" Padma asked, her face lighting up with curiosity.

"Well…. There is this person that I've never looked at in a romantic light, but recently I have kinda started to have feelings about this person. Feelings I can't control."

"You're killing me here. Spill it."

"Promise you won't condemn me."

"I promise."

Hermione took a deep breath.

"Ok, here we go. I have started to think, that maybe I am interested in …………..Luna."

Padma sat awestruck for a moment before she broke out in a smile.

"Whew. I was worried that you would say Hagrid or Draco or something like that."

"So, you don't have any problem with this." Hermione asked feeling relieved.

"No, not at all. Luna is a real sweet girl. A bit odd, maybe. But a very sweet girl."

"Yeah, she is amazing." Hermione said with a dreamy smile.

"I could ask you about why you like her, but that smile kinda says it all."

"Is it that obvious? I guess it is. I know I shouldn't do it, but I just can't stop thinking about her."

"I think that you need to seriously consider your options here. First of all, ask yourself if you really want to be with Ron. Then move on and deal with your feelings for Luna."

"I guess you are right." Hermione said with a sigh, thinking about her complicated love life.

The next day Hermione had a very hard time concentrating on her job. She hadn't spoken to Ron since yesterday at the museum and she dreaded having to deal with him once the day was over. She was really starting to believe that she and Ron had very little in common. On the other hand, he had been the love of her life for as long as she could remember. She couldn't just walk away from that all of a sudden. What she had felt about Luna that day in the airport had been real alright, but it was just a whim after all. Hermione was not into girls. Or at least that was what she kept telling herself. Being with Ron was part of the plan. Luna was most definitely not part of any plan. On the other hand, wasn't having a plan for life a foolish idea? Luna certainly thought so.

"So, do you think we should act in accordance with the traditional laws or should we try to enact reforms?" Kingsley asked.

"Huh? I…..I'm sorry I don't know."

"Are you alright Hermione? I've never seen you this lost in thought."

"It's personal problems I guess. I'm sorry I'll try to focus."

"I think you have done an excellent job for me Hermione, much more that I could have asked for. But you don't have to work as much as you do. You have to have some time for your personal life as well." Kingsley said in a concerned voice.

"I just want to do a real good job, that's all."

"I know you do, but that's not the whole truth now is it? I have the feeling that you're fleeing from your personal life. You know what? I'm giving you the day off. Go deal with whatever is bothering you. And take half of tomorrow off as well."

"But…"

"No, complaints. It is for your own good. Come back at noon tomorrow."

Hermione sighed deeply. She knew that Kingsley was right.

"Ok, I'll do that."

Hermione left the department and slowly made her way home. It was quite far to walk , but Hermione felt she needed it in order to clear her mind. Making a decision on her future was a hard thing to do of course. Hermione felt she needed all the input she could get. She sat down on park bench and took out her cell. She flipped through her list of numbers until she found Ginny. Hermione had given all her friends cell phones the last Christmas. She thought it was a piece of muggle technology that was very useful.

"Hey Hermione." Ginny answered.

"Hey. What are you doing?"

"Nothing really. Mondays are slow days at the Broomsticks.

Ginny was referring to the fact that she now had a job as waitress and barmaid at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. She and Harry lived together in Harry's Hogwarts apartment so she had decided to find a job close by.

"So, how is that job by the way? Do you like it alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah it is alright. You know I have become quite a favourite among the boys who come to visit. That uniform I'm wearing gives them something to look at." Ginny giggled.

"You're not trying to make Harry jealous, now are you?" Hermione asked in an amused tone.

"No, not really. But it is nice to be appreciated you know."

"So, you're Ok with staying in Hogsmeade now? I mean you didn't like it much back when Harry told you?" Hermione asked.

She heard how Ginny sighed in the other end of the line.

"I guess it is OK. For now at least. I mean I definitely want to do some travelling and such, but Harry has promised that we'll go somewhere nice in the summer."

"So, how is Harry?"

"He's never been happier. To say that he likes the job is an understatement. I mean he has only had a few lessons yet, but he is in a very good mood these days."

"That is just great to hear." Hermione said and then fell silent.

As happy as Hermione was for Harry, her own problems clouded her mind. It had seemed like a good idea to call Ginny, but now she started to wonder if she could talk to Ginny about Ron. She had one thing she wanted to know however.

"Ginny, I need to ask you something." Hermione said in a serious tone.

"What is it? You sound really serious. You're getting me worried here."

"Ok, here we go. We are good friends right? And we can get through our problems if we get in a conflict, right?"

"Of, course. That's what friends do. Have you done something that might make me angry?" Ginny asked.

"Not yet, but I think I might. Or maybe not. I don't really know."

"What are you talking about?"

"Things aren't good with Ron." Hermione said and fell silent, waiting for a reaction.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked wearily.

It was exactly this kind of response Hermione had feared.

"I'm starting to doubt if we are at all compatible."

"You know what? I can't talk to you about this." Ginny stated abruptly and hung up.

Hermione put the phone back in her pocket and leaned back on the bench. She looked up into the grey sky, trying to collect her thoughts. Obviously having Ginny on her side in this had been to ask for too much. Hermione got up and started walking again. Thoughts kept going back and forth in her mind as she tried to sort through her feelings. Suddenly she had reached 12 Grimmauld Place. She entered, finding the house completely empty. Part of Hermione was relieved, but on the other hand she was itching to finally talk to Ron. She sat down in the kitchen and started to read through a newly written book called "Advanced muggle technology and magic: the case for a synthesis" by Maria Pemberton. She was a tech savvy muggleborn who had gone from Hogwarts to Oxford where she had acquired an advanced degree in information technology. Hermione found the subject very engrossing and she managed to completely forget about her problems. At least until a loud crack was heard.

"Ohhhh, Hi sweetie." Ron said with an insecure smile.

Hermione looked up, slightly startled. She looked at Ron long and hard, making him squirm nervously. What she felt was absolutely nothing. He was a good guy of course. He could be funny at times and he was a hero, still Hermione felt nothing. The anger from the day before had dissipated. Hermione realised that she had been expecting too much of Ron. He was who he was, a good friend, but he was not a person Hermione was in love with. And just liek that hermione made her final decision.

"Ron, we have to break up. We are not right for each other. You know I love you as a friend, but this isn't right." Hermione said and made a deep sigh of relief.

Ron just stood there in shock. Hermione hadn't even greeted him before she spoke. Hermione braced herself for the two things that she thought could happen. Ron would either beg and try to get her to change her mind or he would become furious. He stood completely motionless, apparently processing what Hermione just had said. Hermione fidgeted nervously, waiting for whatever outburst of feeling that would come her way.

"Hermione I think…." Ron began in a strangely normal tone.

"What?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"I think that you are right." Ron said.

This time it was Hermione who was in shock. This was not what she had expected

"Hermione, I might have the emotional range of a teaspoon, but I've seen this coming. This is the right thing to do. You can stay here if you want. I'll move in with George for a while. I'm going to pack right now." Ron said before going up the stairs.

Hermione sat at the table, still in shock. She had expected their relationship to end with a big bang, not a fizzle. When the things finally sunk in a wave of relief washed over Hermione. Ron had been quick and came down the stairs after only a few minutes, carrying a bag.

"I'm leaving now. I'll be back when you're at work tomorrow and pick up the rest."

"Is this it? No anger?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'm not angry." Ron said in a neutral tone and with that he was out the door.


	11. The world is not OK

Two weeks had gone by since she had broken up with Ron and life had been remarkably similar for Hermione. She worked most of the time and what little free time she had was often spent reading. Somehow Ron had become a very small part of Hermione's life even before the break-up so it didn't matter match when they actually broke up for real. She had popped into Ron at the joke shop once to see how he was doing. Their short conversation had been polite and neutral it had ended with the two of them agreeing on being friends. George had been very friendly towards Hermione, maybe even a little too friendly. Hermione had a feeling that he might have asked her out had Ron not been in the room.

While George might be both intelligent and funny, he had no chance of snaring Hermione. She had her heart set on someone else. A person who occupied her mind more than anyone had ever done, Luna Lovegood. Hermione's thoughts about the blonde were mixed between longing and worry. She had not heard anything from Luna and neither had Xeno (Hermione had asked him on several occasions). Luna had said that she might not be able to write home, but it still worried Hermione.

During the two weeks since the break-up Hermione had finally managed to completely sort out her thoughts. She liked Luna, a lot. And not just in a friendly way either. Every time they touched it felt good for Hermione and she couldn't help but think that Luna was very beautiful. Luna had delicate and sensitive features. Those big eyes were full of wonder and mystery. Her body was slim, but had developed some very nice curves in the last few years. Hermione had always noticed beautiful women, but Luna was something special. It was something about her that really got to Hermione. Luna had had an air of serenity and inner strength that very much appealed to Hermione.

At the moment Hermione was struggling with some legal documents from work. She was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of hot chocolate and had a fire going in the fireplace. Today was the first real autumn day. The rain was pouring down outside and it was very dark. It was late in the evening, but Hermione wasn't very tired. The documents concerned proposed changes in the rights of house-elfs so it was a subject that Hermione found very important. Still she had a hard time concentrating. Thoughts of Luna kept popping up in Hermione's mind. Deeply immersed in thoughts Hermione was momentarily startled when someone knocked on the door. Hermione got up and opened the door and there she saw none other than Luna Lovegood herself. Hermione was momentarily stunned with surprise.

"Hello, Hermione. I hope you don't mind, but it would be very convenient if I could sleep here tonight." Luna explained.

Hermione hadn't really registered the question, the only thing she could think of was the happiness she felt about seeing Luna again. She pulled Luna into a fierce hug. Holding the younger girl in her arms made a wave of warmth wash over Hermione, but only in the figurative sense. Because Luna was both very wet and very cold. Concern taking over Hermione ushered Luna in and closed the door.

"I'm so happy to see you. You have now idea of how worried I have been."

Luna firmly ignored Hermione's statement and repeated her question from before.

"Is it alright if I sleep here tonight? Father is away and it was dark at Ollivander's."

"Stay here? Of course it is." Hermione quickly answered.

"Thank y…" Luna was managed to say before she was interrupted.

"Look at you, you are all wet. You need to get out of those clothes right away." Hermione said and dragged Luna up the stairs without waiting for an answer.

She took Luna to the bathroom and started to fill the tub with hot water.

"Now you get a nice and warm bath and when you are done you can come down to the kitchen. I will cook up something nice for you. Here's a towel and one of my bathrobes." Hermione said eager to take care of Luna.

"Thank you, Hermione. You do take very good care of me." Luna answered as she started to undress.

For a few seconds Hermione stood still, just watching as Luna undressed her layers of wet clothes. Then she suddenly realised what she was doing and bolted out of the bathroom, heading down to the kitchen. On her way down the stairs she chastised herself for being so inappropriate. Hermione started to make some sandwiches for Luna, trying not to think too much about what had just happened. Unfortunately she failed miserably. The image of a naked Luna soaking in the bathtub kept popping up in Hermione's mind. Hermione finished the cheese sandwich she was making and poured a glass of milk. She set the table, but thought something was missing. Candles. With the flick of her wand Hermione lit up two candles on the table. It was just the right weather for candles and Hermione could not deny that she did find candles romantic.

"You really do take good care of me" Luna said as she came down the stairs.

Hermione blushed and couldn't even muster an answer. Luna sat down and started to eat.

"Aren't you going to join me?" Luna asked.

"Uhh, yes of course." Hermione answered and sat down.

Hermione had thought about Luna so much during the last month, but especially since she had broken up with Ron. But now that Luna was here Hermione was at a loss on what to say or do. Even though she had accepted that she had feelings for Luna she had no idea on how to proceed. While Hermione was strong and confident in most areas, she felt very insecure when it came to relationships. Instead she simply let her curiosity to take over.

"So, Luna. How was Africa?"

Luna looked up from her sandwich and looked into Hermione's eyes. Hermione felt a chill go down her spine as she looked into Luna's eyes. Something was different. Somehow Hermione could see profound sadness in Luna's eyes. Luna just sat there silently looking at Hermione.

"You do see it, Hermione. I have seen things and it has changed me."

All thoughts of romance were gone. Luna was in deep pain and Hermione could feel it just as if it was her own pain.

"What happened? Did something happen to you?" Hermione asked.

"I am fine, but the world is not." Luna answered.

She sounded it almost hollow and it practically ripped Hermione apart to hear Luna speak in such a voice. Luna's face was completely blank, but Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes.

"I am sorry that I have made you sad." Luna said.

This time her tone was sincere and Hermione felt a fleeting moment of relief that Luna was not completely changed.

"It's alright. I just want to help you feel better."

"There is profound cruelty in the world, Hermione. Evil doesn't always look scary like Voldemort."

"Please tell me Luna. I have to know what you saw."

And then Luna started to tell her story.

"The trip was nice for the most part. I travelled all over Africa, learnt a lot of things and met a lot of interesting people. I travelled through deserts and jungles, small villages and big cities. You do remember that spell I showed you in the car? I t was very useful and it helped me meet a lot of people." Luna started.

As she spoke she was very clear and focused, very much unlike her normal self.

"In the end of the trip, not more than a few days ago I came to Cape Town. I was going to spend a few days there before I flew home. I was walking down the street, with the Lanterna Magica spell in full effect and then I saw the glow. It wasn't a person however, it was diamond. There was this elegant women walking down the street and she had a very fancy ring with a huge diamond. And that diamond was glowing with magic. The spell only works with souls, Hermione. It wasn't just some magic diamond. It is a soul in that diamond."

Luna walked over to her beg, looked through it, took out a ring with a diamond and put it on the table.

"You stole the ring?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Yes, no one should own a diamond with a soul in it." Luna answered sternly.

"Of course not. You're right. How did you steal it?"

"It was simple, really. The woman wearing it was a muggle. I simply confounded her and took it."

"You could have got caught. What if you had ended up in prison."

"I switched the ring with another ring. It was a plastic ring, but I put a temporary glamour in it too look like this one."

Hermione was impressed by Luna's cunning, but she couldn't help feeling worried about Luna stealing expensive rings. The ring looked mighty expensive and the diamond was huge. It was the most beautiful ring Hermione had ever seen. She took it up and studied it closely.

"It is very beautiful, but it is a work of evil." Luna said.

Hermione dropped the ring in fear, but Luna picked it up.

"Don't worry, it is not dangerous. The evil lies in the making of the diamond." Luna explained.

"How?"

"It isn't a real diamond. It is made by capturing a soul. The more beautiful, the soul, the more beautiful the diamond."

"Capturing a soul?"

"Yes, the body and destroyed and the soul is forced to reside forever in this diamond. No eternal peace, just being trapped in a stone."

Hermione was starting to understand what Luna had been talking about. Not only killing someone, but forever capturing their soul in order to make a diamond really was the worst kind of evil.

"Who, could possibly do something so horrible?" Hermione asked.

"Miller and Post."

"Who?"

"It is a company in Cape Town. They make the diamonds and other gemstones as well. A soul can turn into any kind of gemstone. Like I said, the more beautiful the soul, the more beautiful the gemstone turns out. It means that they only go after good people."

"How do you know all this?"

"I asked."

"Who?"

"Her." Luna answered and tapped the diamond with her wand.

At first there was a mist coming out of the diamond. Then a figure formed in the mist. It was a woman, seemingly in her thirties. She had a pained expression on her face, but didn't look disorientated or lost. Hermione had seen ghosts before, but she was still very much shocked.

"This is Joanna Porter. She was a nurse in Soweto, working for the Red Cross. But she was captured, killed and then her soul was captured in this diamond." Luna explained.

"It is true." Joanna confirmed and then sunk back in the diamond.

"It is very painful for her to be drawn out of the diamond, I'm afraid. I just had to show you. I know you have to have proof."

Hermione suddenly felt very guilty, but Luna was quick to notice.

"It is understandable that you want proof. Especially in a case like this. Because this is a matter of life and death."

"What are you saying?"

"Hermione, I am going to bring this company down. And I want your help. I expect it to be dangerous, but I have to do it."

Hermione sat awestruck. She had rarely seen Luna so determined and she immediately understood that there was no way to talk Luna out of it. Not that she'd want to anyway. She was just as horrified as Luna and she knew very well that she couldn't go on living with the knowledge that such a business existed. But that wasn't all that went through Hermione's mind. She realized now that she really did love Luna. Not just as a good friend, but as an incredibly brave witch who was willing to risk her life in order to bring down this force of evil.

"I will help you Luna, but we'll need to be well prepared and we'll need help."


	12. The new sextet

Hermione's promise of help brought a smile of relief to Luna. It was a weak smile, but it was there.

"Thank you, Hermione. I think I will be able to get some sleep now. I haven't slept for days."

"Days? You really must take care of yourself." Hermione admonished.

"I would very much like to sleep in your bed tonight, Hermione." Luna requested.

"Certainly." Hermione said and led Luna up the stairs.

It was not really typical of Luna to make such a straight forward request, but Hermione understood very well that Luna needed the closeness right now. Hermione still slept in the double bed she and Ron had shared and it would be plenty of room for Luna. When they reached the bedroom Luna quickly moved in under the covers and looked expectantly at Hermione. As tempting as it was to just lie down next to Luna and be there for her, Hermione had some things to take care of before she went to bed.

"I need to prepare a bit. I need to make some calls so that we can get help with research. I'll come to bed as soon as I can."

"Ok" Luna said and closed her eyes.

Hermione went into her home office and dialled. It would have been a little late to call someone in the same time zone, but in California it was still day. Hermione just hoped that her friend would be home. Two signals went by, before Hermione heard a familiar voice in the phone.

"Rosenberg residence, Willow speaking."

"Hi, Willow, Hermione here I need your help."

Hermione had met Willow in an online chatroom for witches and they had quickly become friends. Although they had never met, they had a connection. They were both very intelligent and they were both personally involved in the battle against evil. Willow was a self taught muggle-born, but she had developed impressive powers.

"Sure, what can I do for you."

"I need you to do some hacking for me. There is this company in South Africa, Miller and Post. It is an evil company. They make diamonds out of people."

"Evil never stops." Willow answered with a sigh.

"True. Can you help me out?"

"Of course, I'm not to busy over here. What do you need to know?"

"Anything that can help us take them down."

"I'll get right on it. I'll send over the results. I'm curious, how did you stumble upon this?"

"My friend, Luna. I've told you about her right?"

"Yeah."

"Anyway, she was on a trip in Africa and then she discovered this. She came here and was really devastated. I just had to help her."

"Is it dangerous?"

"I imagine so, yes. But it is the right thing to do. I couldn't possibly walk away from this. Also, you know I…..I do it for Luna. She has decided to fight this battle and I just got to be there for her."

"We do have a lot in common. Amazing really. It is pretty dangerous where I live so I didn't have much of a choice back in High School. But I was given the choice to leave when I got into all these fancy Universities. As you know I decided to stay. I did it to fight evil, sure. But mostly I did it for Buffy. She's worth it."

"Yeah. She's worth it alright." Hermione answered, thinking of Luna.

"Anyways I'll get on with the research and we'll keep in touch."

"Yeah, thank you for this. I owe you one."

"Don't fret about it. It's for the good cause."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Hermione hung up and walked into the bedroom. Luna had her eyes closed, but she opened them when Hermione came in.

"I called a friend. She'll help out with the research. She's very good with computers."

Luna simply nodded. Hermione dressed down to her underwear and joined Luna in the bed. She was on her side facing Luna who was scrutinizing her closely.

"You are a wonderful person Hermione." Luna said sincerely.

"So are you." Hermione answered spontaneously.

Hermione felt almost mesmerized by looking into Luna's big soulful eyes. There was so much strength and mystery hiding beneath the surface and Hermione felt truly blessed to have such a friend, even if it did mean taking part in a dangerous mission.

"We gotta sleep. Big day tomorrow." Hermione said, trying to focus.

Mutual good nights were exchanged and they closed their eyes. Luna fell asleep almost immediately, but Hermione was awake thinking. The last few hours had changed so much. She had started out worrying about Luna and then she had been relieved when Luna showed up. Now she was back to worry the mission no doubt would be dangerous. Hermione didn't worry much about herself. She had lived with danger for so long, she was however worried about Luna. The thought of losing Luna was almost unbearable, especially now that Hermione had fully realized her feelings. She soon pushed all those thoughts away and managed to fall asleep.

Hermione was the first to rise in the morning. Luna was sound asleep and Hermione quietly snuck out of the room and started up her computer. She opened her inbox and sure enough Willow had delivered. She had sent a boatload of useful information. Building plans, personal acts, photos and even some help about the magic involved. Miller, first name George was a South African muggle in his fifties. He attended Yale University and then worked his way up to become a high level boss at a mining company before starting Miller, and Post in 1994. Apparently he had been very cosy with the apartheid regime and had often been seen with several political leaders. Post, first name Gabriel was born in 1970 in England and the only other thing Willow had found out was that he had attended Hogwarts. Since Hogwarts didn't have any records on computer Hermione had to find out the rest for herself. Hermione took up the phone and made a call.

"Hi, Hermione." Harry answered in a happy tone.

"Hi, Harry. I hope I didn't disturb you. I mean it is Sunday."

"No, I'm awake. I'm doing some special coaching for the Gryffindor quidditch team in an hour. They have a lot of inexperienced players, but I think I can help them. It'll be hard to beat Ravenclaw this year though. Their team has a lot of talent and…"

"Sorry but I gotta interrupt you there Harry, I need some help and it is rather urgent."

"What is it?" Harry asked in a worried tone.

Hermione had a very quick inner debate. On the one hand she could give Harry the full story. No doubt, he'd help out. The problem was that he would mostly likely insist on going to South Africa with them. He would be an incredible asset no doubt, but after all these years he seemed very much tired of fighting. He did deserve a normal life. Besides he was in a relationship with Ginny and she would be devastated if anything were to happen to Harry. In the end Hermione decided to keep him out of it.

"I just needed some information on a former student, but if you're busy I can talk to someone else."

"Are you sure. I look it up later tonight if you want to?"

"No, that won't be needed. Thank you anyway. Good luck with the quidditch."

"Ok, then, bye."

"Bye."

Hermione put the phone down and considered her options. Did she make the right decision in leaving Harry out of this? She decided that it was indeed the right decision. As much as she hated to admit, Hermione was just twinge jealous about Harry being the Hero all the time. It wasn't that she didn't think he deserved his status as a hero. It was more that maybe she did too. Hermione tried to be as humble as she could, but she had very good confidence and she knew that she could be a Hero without the help of Harry. And now she was going to prove it. She took up the phone and dialled again. Five signals went by before someone picked up.

"McGonagall here."

"Hello, this is Hermione Granger."

"Hello, Hermione. Why are you communicating on this device?" I don't think this phone has rung in months."

"I'm trying to stay in touch with the muggle way of life."

"Well, I suppose that is a good thing. You'd do great in that world as well."

"Thank you, that is very kind of you."

"No, not kind. Merely truthful. What can I do for you?"

"I need some information on a former student. Gabriel Post, he was at Hogwarts in the 80's."

"I remember him. Muggleborn without any prior signs of magic. He came to school in 81. Was in Ravenclaw. Kept to himself a lot. He didn't have any problems talking to people when he needed to, but mostly he preferred to be alone. I got the feeling that he looked down on other people and he said some pretty disparaging things about the other houses. He was something of an intellectual snob and was really intelligent. He didn't care much about grades, but they were still above average."

"What kind of magic was he good at?"

"Pretty much everything, but he only really put in an effort in charms. He excelled in that subject. Managed to jump ahead and pass NEWTS in charms at the end of year six. After that he never came back. He had filed for permission to do charms at home during the summer. He thought that he should be allowed to with his skill. Dumbledore said no, however. He said to me later that he didn't trust Gabriel. And that was the last thing I ever heard of him."

"So he didn't join Voldemort or anything?"

"Not that I know of. He theoretically could have joined in the second war, but I highly doubt it. He wasn't a yes-man. He was too full of himself to follow anyone like that. Also, as I said he was a muggleborn."

"You have been very helpful. Thank you."

"No problem, is he a problem somehow?"

"I don't know, just a name I'm looking into. I'm afraid I have to move on with the research now." Hermione said.

"Good bye."

"Good bye."

Hermione didn't know if or when that information would prove useful, but she did prefer to come well prepared, especially to a mission like this. She knew very well that she and Luna wouldn't be able to do this on their own and she started to seriously consider who could help them. The first and most obvious thought was of course to bring in the ministry. Still Hermione didn't want to do that without first confirming with Luna. Hermione walked back to the bedroom and saw Luna in what appeared to be peaceful sleep until she suddenly opened her eyes.

"God Morning." Luna said and stifled a yawn.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It is perfectly alright. Sleep is not of importance at the moment."

"Ehhh.. well." Hermione started, ashamed that she had disturbed Luna.

"I can see that you have something you need to say."

"Yes, well. I know a little about what we are up against now and I feel it is time to bring in the ministry."

Luna sighed deeply before she began to speak, slowly and deliberately.

"Hermione. I am aware that you don't trust me."

"I'd trust you with my life Luna, you know that." Hermione quickly interjected. "It is just that I don't believe some of your stories."

A barely visible half smile graced Luna's lips and then she went on.

"Your system of logic is an interesting one. You refuse to believe in anything unless you have solid proof. Is that an accurate description?"

"I believe so yes."

"Then, can you present to me proof that the ministry is a completely good and trustworthy organisation?"

Hermione was completely baffled. Of course she didn't have any such proof. She couldn't even imagine what that proof could even be.

"But, Kingsley, surely we can trust Kingsley…"

"True. Mr Shacklebolt is a wise man with good intentions. He is however not the ministry. He is merely a part of it, like you are."

"But, he is the minister of magic. He's the one in charge."

"Ministers come and go, but the ministry remains. You have to remember how quickly the ministry became a useful tool for Voldemort."

"But, we got rid of his supporters. Many were put on trial and others were just fired. We have cleaned it up now so…"

"All evil does not emanate from Voldemort. If only it had been that easy."

"Actually, you might have a point there. Mr. Post was a muggleborn. Do you think that he might have some connections within the ministry?" Hermione worriedly asked.

"I certainly can't present any such proof, but it is very much possible."

"I have to give it to you, it cannot be ruled out."

"Miller and Post is a powerful organisation, both in the world of muggles and in our world. Any powerful organisation is bound to have many connections. We can't know exactly what those are."

"Again, I cannot disprove you. What you say does seem plausible."

"It is in the nature of power. While I don't expect you to believe me in everything I say, I hope you can understand me when I say that fundamental distrust is a good approach to power."

The discussion had been draining for Hermione and she had to sit down. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to Luna.

"But, if we cannot trust the ministry, then who are we going to turn to?" Hermione asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Those who we trust and who are willing to help." Luna explained.

Hermione felt a bit silly for asking, seeing as the answer was so simple. Luna was right of course. This whole thing would have to be done with the people she trusted.

"I called Harry before, just asking some questions. We could bring him in on this, but I don't know, I mean he's been through so much." Hermione said.

"Yes, that is true. But so have you Hermione."

"True, but I'm on this. I won't let you do this alone. I couldn't bear to just sit home and wait while you are in danger. I did that for months and I won't do it again."

"I really don't want to put you in harms way Hermione, but it is obvious that you mean what you say."

There was a moment of intense silence between the girls as they contemplated the situation before Hermione went on.

"We need the best for this. Experienced in battle and soon to become Aurors. I'm calling Ernie and Padma."

"No, I'm calling them. It is I who started this and it should be me who ask. Padma has always been very nice to me. As for Ernie, we fought side by side at Hogwarts so we do have that in common."

"Since when did you become so decisive?"

"When one is faced with true evil, decisiveness is the way to go."

Luna spoke in a serene voice, but Hermione could sense the anger and determination seething below the surface. To say that Luna felt strongly about this would be an understatement. Hermione was impressed, but also a little bit scared seeing this side of Luna. She dialled the number to Padma and handed the phone to Luna.

"Hello, Padma this is Luna Lovegood."

Hermione could not hear what Padma said, so she only got Luna's part of the conversation.

"Yes, it was very nice for the most part. I need to ask you a favour. Are you ready to risk your life fighting an evil that thrives on innocent souls?"

"It is very much serious. Hermione has agreed to help me and now I'm asking if you are prepared to do the same. It is not an easy thing to do, but making the world a better place has never been easy."

"Good, than can you please come over to Hermione and it will all be explained. Is that Ernie that is with you? If so ask him to come over as well."

"Simple, I observed the two of you and after a while it was rather obvious."

"Ok, see you later."

With that Luna hung up and turned to Hermione.

"Do you mean that Padma and Ernie are together?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but it is against the regulations for two aurors to romantically involved, so it must be kept a secret."

"I had no idea. How did you know?"

"As I said, I saw the way they looked at each other back at the celebration."

Hermione hadn't noticed a thing, but on the other hand she hadn't really been looking. She was going to have to talk with Padma about this, but that would have to wait.

"I know someone else that can help, someone I trust and someone who is very skilled. Viktor Krum. If I call, he will come." Hermione suggested.

"I trust your judgement, Hermione. He certainly was impressive in the Four-Wizard Tournament."

"Tri… Hermione started to correct before realising that Luna was indeed correct. It had in fact been a four-wizard tournament.

"There is one more person I'd like to call, Neville." Luna went on.

"Neville?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, he did prove himself at the ministry and at Hogwarts. He will come if I call."

Hermione could certainly see that Neville would be a useful addition, but there was something else gnawing in the back of her mind. Luna was going to call the one person that had previously showed romantic interest in her. While Luna had rejected him, Hermione couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Still, she herself had decided to call Viktor, so maybe it didn't mean anything. This was a game with high stakes and Hermione knew perfectly well that she couldn't allow her personal feelings to interfere.

"Ok, call Neville and bring him here."

Both girls made there calls. They didn't go into details, but they did explain the dangerous nature of the mission. Like planned both Neville and Viktor were willing to participate.

"And with that the new sextet is formed." Luna summarized.

"Let's just hope that things work out." Hermione said.

Luna put her hand on Hermione's and looked into her eyes.

"I know it will."

There was of course no way Luna could know that, but the words did have a reassuring effect on Hermione.


	13. The calm before the storm

"That is what we're up against. And we're gonna bring them down." Hermione summarized. "Now, are you all still in on this?" She asked and looked around the room.

It was mid afternoon by now. Hermione had spent the day researching and preparing with Luna helping out. All those invited had just arrived and listened to Hermione's summarization of the situation.

Ernie and Padma were sitting next to each other. They looked at each other and then they both nodded.

"I wouldn't have chosen to become an auror if I wasn't ready for this kind of thing." Ernie declared.

"I have already told you that I'm in on this." Viktor said.

"I don't understand why you need me for this, but I'm in. Of course." Neville said.

"We choose you Neville, because we trust you and we know what you can do." Hermione explained.

"Ok, let's do this. What is the next step?" Ernie asked.

"I've got us all rooms at a Hotel that is opposite to the company. We're going to go down there and do some surveillance and recognisance. We check out their security measures, both magical and non-magical. And then when we're ready we go in and obliviate them all."

"And when will we go?" Viktor asked.

"We do it now. I hope all is up to speed on their apparition."

Everyone in the room nodded and then Hermione went on.

"First we need someone to go up to Hogwarts and get Harry's cloak. Then go down to Cape Town and secure a location which we can apparate to."

"I'll do it." Neville announced.

Hermione simply nodded and just like that Neville was gone. There was some anxious waiting, but not very much later Neville returned.

"Did it all work?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, there is a construction site which we can use. Seems like they don't work there today."

"Ok, you go first and we'll come right after."

Again Neville disappeared.

"Now, think Neville and think Cape Town and all this should work out." Hermione instructed.

Viktor was the first to go. Then Padma grabbed Ernie and they too were gone.

"Just the two of us now, are you ready to go?" Hermione asked.

"I believe I am." Luna said and grabbed hold of Hermione.

Hermione was a little surprised, but pleasantly so. It really felt good that Luna trusted her. The apparition was done and the two girls landed in a pile of dust. The son was shining brightly and all the others were gathered around.

"Everyone alright? No splinching?" Hermione asked.

"We're all fine." Padma answered and then did a quick spell to clean up the dust that covered them all.

They walked out of the construction site and Hermione quickly found a street sign to establish their position. She looked at her map and started to lead them towards the hotel. Luna of course, walked at Hermione's side.

"Are you ready for this?" Hermione asked.

"I certainly am. Some times you actually get to choose the battle and that is a rather good advantage."

"I suppose you're right." Hermione answered thoughtfully.

As they neared the hotel Hermione turned to the group.

"We will soon reach the hotel, which mean we will also reach Miller and Post. It is a modern looking glass building and you will find it on your left. Don't be obvious, but try to check it out."

They turned the last corner and saw both their hotel and the evil company. Hermione felt a shiver go down her spine. Here it was, a modern and luxurious building in the middle of bustling city, but it contained evil of a kind that she had not been able to imagine before Luna told her about it. And all those people walking by on the street had no idea. The sextet entered the hotel and Hermione checked in under a false identity, just to be on the safe side. It was just one single bed room, but since they hadn't planned on doing any actual sleeping it was enough.

As they entered the room Hermione quickly took out six pairs of binoculars and handed them out to the group. She then directed them at the company building. The room they had was in a high building so they could actually look down on the company building which was only a few stories high.

"Air ducts in the roof, that is very convenient. We can gain entry through those." Padma observed.

"Yes, we'll see."

"One armed guard at the front entrance and another one at the side entrance. Muggles without a doubt." Hermione noted.

"Are they in on this as well?" Padma asked.

"Yes, very much so according to the woman in Luna's ring. Apparently they do the dirty work of actually shooting those innocent people. At the very moment of death, Mr Post performs his spell and thus creates a gemstone out of that person's soul." Hermione explained.

No one said anything; it seemed that no words would be enough to describe how they felt.

"Anyway, this all takes place in the cellar where Mr Post has his work area. Getting Post is our number one priority when we go in there. I've had a friend find me the personal acts of all those who work there and he is the only wizard. If we take him out we stop company. Still, all those muggles working there are part of the operation as well and they could possibly find another wizard if we let them get away. We need to obliviate them all."

"I'd like to kill them all." Viktor muttered, anger seeping through his words.

"I can understand that, but we can't do that. Oblivion is the only way. That will render them incapacitated to do any more harm." Hermione said firmly.

Viktor grumbled something inaudible, sounding like acceptance. Hermione took down her binoculars and turned to the group.

"Ok, when darkness comes in an hour or so we will be able to see in through the windows. That will give us some help. But before that we need to do some close up scouting. I'm going to go in there, pretending to be interested in buying a ring and I will try to see as much as I can. Two pair of eyes is always better than one of course, so I think you should come with me Padma."

"Ok, whatever you think is best."

"Of course, we do want to keep a low profile so we'll go in there polyjuiced.." Hermione said.

With that Hermione produced two bottles of polyjuice potion from her bag. Without waiting for Padma she drank the potion and slowly transformed to a pale and thin black haired woman with a pointy nose.

"It is one of the long since dead Black family members. Turns out Kreacher and his forefathers had a habit of collecting hair from his masters."

"Disgusting." Viktor snorted.

"Maybe so, but it is very useful now, isn't it? This woman died more than hundred years ago, so using her appearance is perfect." Hermione answered in an irritated voice.

Meanwhile Padma had drunk her potion and she now looked quite similar to Hermione.

"You must be sisters." Ernie commented.

"Anyway, while we are gone you can spend your time studying these plans for the building. Use the spell to remember it all perfectly, you all know it right?"

"Yes, of course. Even though I've never had to use it." Ernie boasted.

Everyone in the room sighed collectively at Ernie's boastfulness, but Padma actually seemed impressed. Guess she likes a confident man, Hermione remarked to herself as she left the room with Padma in tow. As they walked down the corridor Padma spoke.

"Sorry I didn't tell you about me and Ernie, before. You know they don't let aurors date each other and I didn't want to burden you with responsibility of knowing something that could get us fired. I haven't even told Parvati yet. If I did, the entire wizarding world would know within five minutes." Padma said and ended with a giggle.

"Why is that?" Hermione asked thoughtfully

"What, that Parvati likes to gossip?"

"No, that aurors can't date each other."

"It has always been believed that love is a distraction in battle."

"Do you believe that too?"

"No, love is what gives us the strength to fight. What about you?"

Hermione had no problems doing several things at once, but she strongly felt that a conversation like this had to be done standing still. So she stopped.

"If I believed that, I wouldn't be here." Hermione answered thinking about Luna.

"Of course, you're right. You haven't told her how you feel yet, have you?"

"No, that will have to be dealt with when all this is over. Time to go." Hermione said and lead the way through the lobby.

Hermione silently put the spell on herself and on Padma and then they crossed the street. They walked into the store and were almost blinded. There must have been hundreds of stones glimmering with the presence of a soul. Hermione had expected something like this, but Padma was shocked. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"Are you alright? I told you that you shouldn't have eaten from that shrimp buffet." Hermione quickly covered.

The clerk was a thin woman in her fifties with sharp features. She now addressed her customers.

"What can I do for you ladies?" she asked.

"We are just looking. These are some marvellous rings." Hermione said.

"Yes, and it is all thanks to our excellent jeweller Mr Post. He is quite famous for his work." The woman boasted.

"Yes, I've heard a lot about him. It would be such an honour to meet such a talented artist." Hermione answered.

"I'm afraid that Mr. Post is a very busy man, but if you book an appointment he can make something in accordance with your wishes."

"Really? That sounds marvellous, doesn't it?" Hermione asked Padma.

"Yes, quite marvellous." Padma agreed.

"Would it be possible to get a meeting later tonight? You see we will go north for a safari early tomorrow and we will be up in Kruger for a week or so before coming back here."

"I'm sure it will. Mr Post often works very late. Let my just look."

The woman looked through some papers and then turned to her customers.

"And what are your names?" She asked.

"Adams. My name is Jenny and this is my sister, Cecilia."

"Very well, I will book you a meeting for tonight at 9 pm. Is that good?"

"Yes, quite. Thank you so much for your kindness. I think we have to leave now, but I do look forward to meeting him. Good bye"

"Good bye." The woman said.

"Why did you do that?" Padma asked when they were out of the store.

"I need to meet him. And what better way to do that than to arrange a meeting?"

"And why exactly do you need to meet him?"

"To obliviate him of course. Don't worry about that, I will meet him alone and the rest of you will have other things to do."

"Why do you have to meet him alone? I could easily come with."

"No need for that, I can handle it. You just do what you are told."

"Ohh. Sorry."

"I didn't mean for it to come out so harsh, but I'm leading this operation and you just have to trust me."

"You know I do, Hermione."

"Good."

They walked in silence back to the room.

"How did it go?" Neville asked.

"We're on for 9 tonight. I have a meeting arranged with Mr Post. The rest of you will have to make sure that we are not disturbed, and to deal with the muggles of course. Obliviate them all."

"How do we deal with all that muggle technology?" Neville asked.

"You will have to set off an electromagnetic explosion before you go in. It will take out pretty much everything they have."

"I know a good spell that takes out all the muggle technology in the vicinity." Ernie boasted.

"Yes, I think we are talking about the same thing. I just read up on the science behind it." Hermione answered.

The sun was setting by now and that had made it easier to see into the lit up windows. Neville was sitting by the window looking in is pair of binoculars.

"I can see Miller now." He announced.

Hermione walked over to the window and looked for herself.

"Yes, there he is. Top floor, left corner. He's just as responsible Post. Make sure you get him."

"I will take care of him." Ernie said.

"Sounds good. I was thinking you, and Neville would enter through the roof. Apparate over there and then get in to the building. Take him first."

"Ok." Neville said and nodded."

"Luna and Padma, you enter the front entrance together with me. You will hide under the cloak. When it is time you will work your way up through the floors."

"And what should I do?" Viktor asked

"I You will come to the meeting with me. Polyjuiced of course."

"What are the two of you going to do?" Ernie asked.

"That is very complicated and I will inform Viktor on that later."

Hermione made her best resolve face, making it very clear that this was how it was going to work. Just as she had hoped no one dared challenge her.

"Very, well. Now as I said, on to the details."

As she pointed on the building plans and explained the details, she noticed that Luna looked at her with a knowing look. Did Luna know what she and Viktor was going to do? If she did, she didn't say anything. Hermione just hoped that Luna would be able to trust and like her in the future as well. Even after she and Viktor had killed Mr. Post.


	14. A day to remember

Every last detail had been gone through over and over again. Everyone had brushed up on their spells and mentally prepared themselves. It was time to go.

"Ok, let's do this." Hermione said.

She then left the room with Viktor, Luna and Padma in tow. As decided Viktor now looked like Padma had done before and Luna and Padma were huddled under Harry's invisibility cloak. Hermione felt the heavy burden of responsibility as she led her little group through the hotel, but she also felt a sense of purpose that had been missing from her life ever since that last battle. Her work at the department was meaningful and important, but it could not be compared to something like this. They crossed the street and entered the store.

"Welcome back. Mr Post awaits you in his office." The clerk from before greeted them as they reached the door.

"I'm looking forward to meeting him." Hermione answered with feigned enthusiasm.

They were let into the now closed store and the door was locked behind them. Hermione felt something brushing up against her leg; this was the signal she and Luna had agreed upon to signal that Padma and Luna had managed to enter as well.

The clerk led them through the store and they passed a room where two mean looking guards were looking at surveillance screens. This was where it was agreed upon that Padma and Luna would stay. Hermione and Viktor were led down into the basement. It wasn't some dark and scary dungeon. It was squeaky clean and painted in bright and inviting colours. Finally they were lead into an empty office and were told to sit down and wait. The room was tastefully and expensively decorated. There was an oak desk, red curtains and a bookshelf that covered an entire wall. Hermione couldn't help but look at the titles. What she found wasn't too interesting however. It was merely classical muggle literature, exactly what you could expect to find in a bookshelf like this.

"Ahh, I see you have found my books. I do love to read when I relax." Gabriel post said as he entered the room.

He was a truly elegant man with a boyish smile and sparkling eyes. He was casually dressed in brown jeans and a black polo sweater. He walked over to Hermione and pulled out the book she had been looking at.

"Heart of Darkness by Joseph Conrad. An interesting choice indeed." Gabriel went on.

"Yes, very much so. I must say you have quite a refined taste in literature Mr Post." Hermione said.

"I feel it is a responsibility for those of us with knowledge and education to remember the classics of our civilizations."

"True, but if one is to believe Joseph Conrad here civilization is nothing but a thin exterior, covering man's true nature which is barbaric and evil."

For a moment Hermione thought that she could see Gabriel's true nature. She was certain that she saw the smile of a mad man flash by on his face. It quickly changed however to thoughtfulness as he pondered what Hermione had just said.

"That is a very interesting observation, Ms Adams. I have to agree that this is the conclusion one must draw from reading Conrad's book. Would it also be your conclusion that I am an evil barbarian underneath my civilized surface?"

He's actually enjoying this, Hermione thought to herself. He really is proud of who he is. He wants to talk about his true nature, but in hypothetical terms in order to not reveal himself. I can play his game as long as is needed.

"I couldn't possibly believe that you were evil, Mr Post. After all how could a man with even a little evil in him create such beautiful jewellery as you have done?"

"I am most flattered by your praise Ms Adams. I have received plentiful attention for my work, but never from such and exquisite woman as you."

"I am merely stating the truth, Mr Post. Your jewellery is truly excellent."

"And if I can create such beauty, then how could I possibly be evil? Maybe if beauty was destroyed when it was captured in jewellery? If that was true then I would be guilty of taking so much beauty from the world, wouldn't you say? It's like that saying about capturing a star."

Hermione couldn't believe it. He was practically admitting everything to her. Of course he really wasn't. He was merely having a hypothetical discussion with what he thought was a regular muggle woman. All he wanted to do was to secretly gloat in his own geniality and evilness. It did make Hermione sick to stand face to face with such an individual, but it certainly would make it easier to do what she had to do.

"That is an interesting way to put it Mr. Post. As interesting as this is, I am very much interested in what kind of beauty you can create for me. If you were to make a ring for me, what would it look like?"

"When I see you I see silver. While gold would certainly work I think that silver is what would really go with your complexion. As for the stone I think something green is in order."

Hermione knew of course what the colours of silver and green represented. Somehow he had made the connection to Slytherin. It was true of course that the person Hermione looked like had been in Slytherin, even though it had been a long time ago. While she had not expected this, at least he hadn't uncovered what was beneath the Slytherin surface.

"What would you say if I wanted to incorporate a snake in there somewhere?" Hermione casually asked.

"That my friend was exactly what I was thinking. There is only one little problem however…."

Then suddenly he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Hermione and Viktor.

"Don't even think about." He said as he saw Viktor reach for his wand. "Now did you really think you could fool me with polyjuice potion?" If it is one thing I know it is that you are no Slytherin. I know people, and I certainly know the Black family. Now let's see who you really are."

A flip with the wand and an incantation quickly stripped Viktor and Hermione of their disguises.

"Look at that, Hermione Granger and Viktor Krum. Real heroes. It is going to be a true honour to work with you. Imagine what souls like yours would look like captured in stone. You would be truly exquisite. You know it wouldn't just be about the money I would make. Don't think I'm that crass. No, it is all about me as an artist working with the very best material. "

Gabriel pushed a button and two armed guards entered the room.

"This really wasn't a good a plan. I really had been expecting more from those who helped defeating Voldemort." Gabriel gloated.

Just then the lights went out. Hermione and Viktor had been the only ones expecting this and they both ducked down on the floor. Ernie had obviously done his job and destroyed the muggle technology. Three almost simultaneous Lumos incantations filled the room with light. The guards had just taken aim when Viktor incapacitated them by using the Sectumsempra. They didn't die, but were seriously wounded.

"Adava Kadavra." Gabriel shouted as he directed is wand towards Hermione.

Hermione threw herself in behind one of the guards who was hit in the chest by the spell and fell dead to the floor. Just as Gabriel was about to try again he was simultaneously hit by an Expelliarmus from Hermione and another Sectumsempra from Viktor. He fell to the floor with bleeding wounds all over his body. While Viktor pointed his wand at Gabriel, Hermione fetched Gabriel's wand.

"Kind of violent way to do it for heroes." Gabriel said with a snicker.

"Well, Viktor here is from Durmstrang and they have a rather liberal attitude to violence. As for me I do what it takes to save all these innocent souls you have captured. And I do know what it takes."

For the first time fear could be seen in Gabriel's face.

"You wouldn't do that. You're not that kind of person. Not once have you killed anyone Hermione Granger."

"That is true, but to reverse your spells I have too." Hermione explained.

Hermione was shaking and she was obviously very distraught.

"You don't have to do it, Hermione. I can do it."

"No Viktor. It is I who should do this. I am the one in charge of this mission." Hermione answered with determination in her voice. "Avada Kedavra"

The spell went straight into Gabriel. Instead of dying right away he started to scream in pain. What first looked like smoke started to pour out of his mouth. Just like had happened with the ring before, the smoke started to form into the shape of a human. It was young girl, she couldn't have been more than ten and she had a relieved smile on her face. She dissipated in thin air, but was replaced by another, this time and elderly black man. It went on like that as ghost after ghost appeared.

"What is that?" Viktor asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"That is every soul he captured being freed." Hermione explained.

Hermione and Viktor sat in silence watching what seemed like and endless parade of ghosts. Gabriel was still screaming, but Hermione didn't really notice. All that she could focus on was all those faces and how relieved they looked. A wave of pride and sense of accomplishment washed over Hermione. She had been horrified about having to use an unforgivable curse, but she now knew that she had done the right thing. After what seemed like an eternity it all stopped.

"Patch up his wounds and obliviate him. I'm going to find the others." Hermione said and pointed to the still living guard.

She then got up and walked out of the room. Her heart was beating in a frantic pace and she was flushed with sweat, but that didn't matter. All that remained now was to make sure that the others were alright. Hermione walked up the stairs from the basement and immediately she met the rest of the group. They were all smiling proudly, but that stopped when they saw Hermione.

"What happened down there? You look horrible." Padma exclaimed.

"Where's Viktor, did something happen to him?" Neville asked worriedly .

"He's alright, he's just cleaning up." Hermione answered and managed a weak smile.

"I can help." Ernie offered and started to leave.

"No, he can take care of it. Really. We're done here."

"I can see that something happened." Padma said.

"Nothing, just an intense confrontation that's all." Hermione lied.

"They are free now." Luna said in a dreamy voice.

She was holding the ring she had brought to Hermione, but now the stone was gone.

Luna then looked up from the ring and looked straight at Hermione.

'She knows, she knows that I am a killer.' Hermione thought

Hermione didn't know exactly how Luna knew and neither did she know exactly how she knew that Luna knew. It was all very confusing and Hermione really couldn't deal with it right now.

"Listen, I want you all to immediately apparate to Hogsmeade and from there you can go by floo to your homes. Me and Viktor will come right after."

"Are you sure? There must be more that we can do?" Padma asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, I'm sure. Your help is greatly appreciated, but now you must leave."

"Ok, then. Let's go." Padma said.

One by one they all disappeared, leaving Hermione alone. Just then Viktor came up the stairs.

"I have done as you said. That guard is obliviated and he will be unconscious for several hours."

"We have a few more things to do before we can go home. We have to find all employees who were not here and obliviate them as well. They are part of the company as well and they have to be punished. Like before we need to obliviate their whole lives so that they do not remember any of this. It is both a punishment and a way to ensure that they don't go back to their evil ways."

"Where are the others?"

"I sent them home. Going to these people's homes can be a rather disturbing thing. I don't think any of them is ready for that."

"I understand, they are weak."

"No, they are not weak. I just don't think they can carry a burden like this. This is a good cause, but our methods aren't really the nicest you know."

"Ok, let's get going."

"We just need to get some more polyjuice potion. We better be careful hiding who we are. We are up against powerful and well connected people."

"Ok, let's do this." Viktor said with enthusiasm.

It was early morning when Hermione stumbled out of her own fireplace. It had been a long night of obliviating all the employees on the list Willow had given her. Hermione had made sure to that they had left nothing behind. It would be a very strange mystery with all the employees of a company losing their memories and two of them dead, but the important thing was that it could not be traced back to anyone of those involved. The whole experience had been very exhausting and Hermione stumbled up the stairs to get some well deserved sleep. She sent a quick message that she would need to take a sick day to the ministry and then she went to her bedroom.

"Luna!? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked in surprise as she found the Ravenclaw sleeping in her bed.

"Ohh, hi Hermione. I was waiting for you." Luna said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hermione was stunned into silence. She had not expected to find Luna here, but in retrospect she really should have. Of course Luna was going to want to talk about all that had happened. Hermione knew that they had a difficult discussion ahead of them and she thought it was just as well that they got through it right away.

"You do know that I killed Gabriel Post, don't you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Luna answered in a soft voice.

"Do you know why?"

"Ohhh, yes. He had to be killed to save all those souls."

"Did you know from the beginning that I would have to kill him?"

"No, but I did suspect it. I saw the grim look on your face in the hotel room. Then after I saw you in the building I knew what had happened" Luna explained in a very serious tone.

"How did you know? Magic?"

"Maybe, but nothing I did on purpose. I can't read your mind, but I did feel it."

"Why didn't you stop? You let me become a killer. I'm not angry. I'm just trying to understand."

"Honestly, Hermione I don't think I could have stopped you. I saw the determination on your face."

"Would you have stopped me if you could?"

This time it was Luna who fell silent. This gave Hermione the chance to think about the situation. She tried her best to understand her own feelings. She had expected to feel bad about it all, but strangely she didn't. Not even when she recalled the image of Gabriel slowly dying in intense pain. It was an image that should have made her fell horribly guilty about being a killer, but it didn't. On the contrary she felt proud about it and she knew that she would do it again if needed. Not even the guard she had hid behind in order to avoid Gabriel's curse made Hermione feel bad. It had all been done to save all those souls and thus it was worth it.

"Would you have stopped me?" Hermione repeated her question.

"No." Luna answered firmly.

There was harshness in Luna's voice that would have scared Hermione if it wasn't for the fact that she felt the same way herself.

"We have changed, haven't we?" Hermione asked rhetorically.

"Only change is constant." Luna answered.

Hermione walked over to the window and looked out over the city coming to life. It was just another ordinary autumn morning. Some where hurrying to work, others walking their dogs. The rising sun bathed London in a peaceful light. Hermione just stood there looking, finding the scene of serenity very calming. She felt two arms wrap around her waist and immediately leaned back in Luna's embrace.

"I just wish we could go back to that day on the beach. It was so wonderful so….I don't know….innocent?" Hermione said softly and turned around to face Luna.

"One cannot be innocent in an evil world. When one is faced with true evil, one must step and take the fight."

"I know, I know that." Hermione answered.

"Hermione, we haven't lost our souls. We haven't lost who we are. We haven't lost our ability to love."

Hermione couldn't help but let out a little giggle as she heard those words.

'Of course I haven't lost the ability to love. I'm fucking heads over heels in love with you, Luna. I'm just afraid to say it.' Hermione thought to herself.

Luna looked mighty surprised that Hermione had giggled in such a tense moment and the look on her face caused another wave of giggling from Hermione.

'Wow, my feelings are completely out of control. I guess that finally seeing the girl you love and then go to Africa and take down an evil company does that.' Hermione thought.

"Why are you laughing?" Luna asked.

It sure as hell wasn't meant to slip out, but none the less it did.

"Luna I'm in love with you." Hermione said.

At first she felt an immense sense of relief for having said those words she had wanted to say for so long. That feeling quickly changed to fear when she saw the tense look on Luna's face.

"I had not expected such a joke from you. I really don't care about people having fun at my expense, but I had never thought that you would do something like that. That is very rude and…"

Hermione stopped Luna from finishing by pressing her lips up against Luna's and initiating a kiss. Luna was completely unresponsive at first, but after a few short seconds she opened her mouth and started to kiss Hermione back. It was a very slow and soft kiss, but Hermione immediately knew that it was her best kiss ever. They kiss just kept going until eventually they had to breathe.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out, but it is true. I mean I really am in love with you. I think it happened on the beach even though I didn't really understand until the airport and then there was Ron who I had to break up with and worrying about you and then you coming back from Africa and then it was all about the mission…."

This time it was Luna who interrupted Hermione with a kiss. This second kiss was more intense than soft, but it had to be cut short because with all the rambling Hermione had done she had actually forgot to breath.

"I do hope you understand that I am in fact in love with you too." Luna calmly stated.

"I kinda got that from you kissing me back." Hermione giggled.

By now she had tears in her eyes and her heart was going wild. Her feelings were all over the place, love, relief and joy. Somehow the only way it all could come out was through laughter. Hermione fell down on the bed laughing. Luna just stood there observing, but after a while she too joined in the laughter and threw herself down right on top of Hermione. With their faces only inches a part the laughter eventually stopped. Instead they simply looked into each other's eyes.

"Where do we go from here?" Hermione asked.

"You need to get some sleep."

Hermione's first thought was that sleep was the last thing she wanted right now, but she quickly realized that she did need it.

"Only if you lay next me." Hermione demanded, only half joking.

"Of course." Luna answered with a smile.

Hermione quickly undressed down to her underwear and snuggled up next to Luna in the bed. Despite the extremely eventful day, Hermione quickly fell asleep in Luna's embrace. For the first time what seemed like ages Hermione felt completely relaxed.


	15. Singing in the kitchen

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and was immediately startled because right in front of her face was Luna and her big silvery eyes. The previous day quickly came rushing back to Hermione. It had been one hell of a day, but it had ended in bliss. First there was the nervous planning and the gathering of the new sextet. Then the big fight and all that entailed. But finally and perhaps most important that accidental slip of the fact that Hermione was in love with Luna and right after that those wonderful kisses and Luna admitting that she was in love with Hermione too.

"You are very cute when you sleep, but also when you are awake." Luna said in a thoughtful voice as if she was merely stating an obvious fact.

"Ohh..uhh. Thank you." Hermione answered.

"And perhaps even more when you blush. " Luna stated.

Luna pointing this out caused Hermione to blush even more.

"Are we girlfriends now?" Luna asked in a very serious tone.

Hermione was far too groggy to answer any complicated questions, but fortunately this question required no thinking. This was a question purely for the heart.

"Yes, I think we are. Uhhh…I mean of course we are. We are girlfriends." Hermione managed to answer.

"Good." Luna said in a cheery voice and planted a quick kiss right on Hermione's lips.

The young girl then quickly bolted from the bed and was already out of the room before Hermione managed to speak again.

"Wait, Luna where are you going?" Hermione shouted after Luna.

Luna's face popped up in the door and she answered.

"I am going to make lunch for you and me."

"Lunch?" Hermione asked, but by then Luna was already gone.

Hermione fell back on the bed and took a glance at the clock and realized that it was indeed a good time for lunch. Hermione relaxed on the bed with a very happy smile. She had a girlfriend, and it felt absolutely amazing. Sweet, strong, smart Luna Lovegood was now her girlfriend, a girlfriend who at this very moment was making lunch in her kitchen. It was hard to believe, but it was indeed the truth. Hermione rested for a while, simply basking in her newfound happiness. She then heard a rumbling sound from her stomach reminding her that she hadn't eaten in what felt like forever. She put on her robe and started to walk down the stairs. As she closed in on the kitchen she could hear singing.

"99 Kriegsminister  
Streichholz und Benzinkanister  
Hielten sich für schlaue Leute  
Witterten schon fette Beute" Luna sang.

Luna's voice somehow suited this song very well. Hermione couldn't help but find it incredibly cute that Luan was singing. 

"Riefen: Krieg und wollten Macht  
Mann, wer hätte das gedacht  
Dass es einmal soweit kommt  
Wegen 99 Luftballons" She went on.

Hermione entered the kitchen and saw Luna dancing around the kitchen while she was whipping something in a bowl. Somehow she managed not to spill, even though Hermione could see a few drips on the floor. Hermione immediately realized that there was no point in asking Luna why she was singing and dancing, instead she asked what Luna was cooking.

"Pancakes." Luna answered before she went on with the song.

"99 Jahre Krieg  
Liessen keinen Platz für Sieger  
Kriegsminister gibt' s nicht mehr  
Und auch keine Düsenflieger  
Heute zieh ich meine Runden  
Seh' die Welt in Trümmern liegen  
Hab' 'nen Luftballon gefunden  
Denk' an dich und lass' ihn fliegen"

As Luna was singing and whipping Hermione turned on the stove and started to set the table. She then waited by the stove to fry the pancakes.

"I'm cooking for you. Sit down." Luna ordered as she finished the song.

Hermione quickly agreed. Normally she would have insisted on doing the cooking in her own house, but Luna seemed so enthusiastic about it that Hermione just couldn't deny her. The first pancakes started to sizzle in the pan and Hermione drew in the tantalizing scent.

"It smells wonderful Luna."

"I am actually rather good in the kitchen. My father has taught me well. I know magic cooking as well, but this is much funnier. And also you can't sing if you're going to do spells at the same time."

Hermione simply smiled in response. Luna observed her closely with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Hermione, I would very much like to kiss you. We haven't had a proper kiss today after all."

Hermione was surprised by such a blunt request, but quickly realized that this was the kind of thing she would have to expect. Not that she minded though. It was very refreshing how straight forward Luna could be. Also that idea of kissing sounded mighty good to Hermione. She got up from the chair and closed in on Luna. Their lips met in a kiss that quickly heated up. Hermione was really starting to enjoy it when Luna suddenly ended it.

"Time to flip." Luna said as she grabbed the frying pan and made the pancake flip over with an almost perfect landing.

"You're good at this." Hermione said.

"Yes, but it does require practising you know. My first attempts were rather less successful."

"How so?"

"There was one pancake that got stuck in the roof for a second and then fell down in my face and there was one that ran out the door. Of course that was an act of accidental magic before I started Hogwarts."

Hermione laughed as she thought of a pancake running out the Lovegood's house.

"Daddy had to chase after it to keep any muggle from seeing it, but it was a quick one. He ran after it for quite some time and he couldn't use magic to stop it either because there were muggles around. He told them that the pancake was a hamster. I don't know if they could believe a hamster was that quick, but what else could they think?"

Luna stopped her storytelling to put the pancake on a plate and pour some new batter into the frying pan.

"Then what?" Hermione asked.

"Well, fortunately there came an old lady walking her dog. The dog ran after the pancake and quickly ate it. The old lady was rather blind so she actually thought the dog had eaten a hamster. She was terribly sorry, but my father had to insist that it was alright. She actually became cross that he cared so little about hamsters."

Hermione had found the whole thing very amusing, but she couldn't help but worry about regular humans seeing a running pancake.

"Did he erase the memory of the running pancake from those who had seen it?"

"No, people tend to not accept what they don't believe even when they see it. Those who actually thought that they had seen a running pancake would say to themselves that that couldn't possibly have been the case. They would convince themselves that it must have been a hamster, even though no hamster could have been that quick." Luna explained.

"The Sunnydale syndrome." Hermione said to herself.

"What is that?" Luna asked curiously as she started on another pancake.

Hermione didn't know at first how much she could tell, but quickly decided that there was no problem in telling Luna.

"Well, I have a friend. An internet friend."

"Ohh, I know what that is. Justin is rather enthusiastic about it. He has bought some of those computers for school. We used them in muggle studies."

"Yes, I heard something about that. Anyway about my friend she lives in this small American town called Sunnydale that is crawling with all kinds of creatures. Mostly vampires, but other creatures as well. It is so much evil going on that the muggles really can't miss it, but somehow they all seem to be ignorant about it. It is as if they don't want to know about it."

"I'm hungry, let's eat." Luna suddenly announced and went over to sit down at the table, bringing the pancakes with her.

Hermione was just about to say something about the pancakes getting burnt, but just then the frying pan flipped the pancake all on its own. The girls sat down and started to eat. Seeing as they both were starving there wasn't much conversation. The pancakes tasted wonderful and Hermione realized that it had been quite a while since she had eaten a home cooked meal cooked by someone else.

"Thank you. This was delicious." Hermione said as leaned back in the chair.

"Yes, I am good at pancakes." Luna said with a satisfied smile.

Luna started to clear the table and Hermione immediately got up to help her. Luna took out the spoon from the bucket of scream they had been eating with the cakes. She was just about to put it in the sink, but then suddenly a mischievous smile came across her face.

"What are…"

Hermione began to say before Luna showed her intentions by touching Hermione's nose with the spoon, leaving a splotch of ice cream behind on Hermione's nose tip. Before Hermione had a chance to react Luna leaned in and kissed the ice-cream away. She then just stood there waiting for a reaction from Hermione. At first Hermione was too surprised to do anything, but then a smile spread across her face.

"I just put ice-cream on your nose. What are you going to do?" Luna challenged.

Hermione pondered her options. She had to do something in response. On idea was to retaliate in kind. This would most likely lead to a full fledged food war which would no doubt turn out very messy. On the other hand that small kiss on the nose had sent shivers of pleasure throughout Hermione's body and she really liked that. What Hermione choose was to grab hold of Luna and bring her into a passionate make out session.

"You taste like strawberry." Luna said as the kiss ended.

Hermione had no good answer so instead she pulled Luna in for another kiss. With every kiss Hermione became more comfortable about being so close to Luna. Kissing was good, but she wanted more so she started to let her hands do some gently exploration of Luna's body. She moved her hand down Luna's back and down to her ass. A small voice of insecurity was inside Hermione's head said that she had gone too far, but Luna let out a content sigh and moved her hands down to Hermione's ass. Luna was more daring and squeezed Hermione's ass through the fabric of the robe. Hermione let out a surprised yelp, but did nothing to stop this; instead she did the same to Luna.

"Whaaaa?" was suddenly heard from the fireplace.

Hermione instinctively disentangled herself from Luna, but did it so quickly that she almost fell over.

"Hey, Harry." Luna said.

Hermione turned around and saw the very shocked head of Harry Potter in the fireplace. His mouth was hanging open and he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Me and Hermione are girlfriends now." Luna proudly explained.

"I can see that." Harry said, still in shock.

"You might just as well come over here in person." Hermione said.

Harry's head disappeared and a few seconds later he emerged with his whole body from the fireplace. Luna did a quick spell to clean the dust off of him and he went over to sit down on one of the chairs. With both Harry and Hermione in shock, Luna was the one who spoke.

"As I said we are girlfriends now, we decided so this morning in bed. Of course, part of it was yesterday when we kissed for the first time. It was very nice and we are both in love with each other."

"Bed?" Harry yelped in what could only be described as a frightened voice.

Hermione went beat red and started to explain.

"We were just sleeping, as in shutting eyes and being unconscious. That kind of sleeping."

"What is this?" Harry asked in what sounded an awful lot like accusation.

This quickly changed Hermione's mood from shock and embarrassment to rage.

"Do you have a problem with this Harry? Me being with a girl? I thought we did our whole fight for tolerance and now you come here and accuse…"

"No, no, no. Not that. I don't have a problem with that. I was just thinking about Ron."

"Ron? We broke up you know. I told you so."

"Yeah, but that wasn't very long ago. I kinda thought it was just temporary."

"No, it certainly wasn't. We've had problems for quite some time you know. Don't you remember this summer at the Burrow?"

"Well, yeah but…."

Hermione's anger had ebbed. She could see that Harry was just trying to understand.

"We just weren't right for each other. We are still friends I think. Luna is just ….. well….wonderful." Hermione said and smiled at Luna who already had a very bright and proud smile on her face.

Harry took a few deep breaths before proceeding to speak.

"Well, then I guess a congratulations is in order. I guess I'm still in shock, but the two of you look very happy together."

"Thank you." Hermione said and walked over to give Harry a hug.

Moments later Luna joined the hug by wrapping her hands both around Harry and Hermione.

"So, what did you want anyway?" Hermione asked as they sat back on their chairs.

"Uhhh, I was just wondering what you needed my cloak for? Neville returned it today and all I could get out of him was that you had requested it. You know you can borrow it whenever you need to, I just wonder why?"

"It is better if you don't know Harry. We did something good and also somewhat dangerous."

"Why didn't you ask me to help? You know I would have come in an instant."

"Do you really want more danger, Harry?"

"Not really, but some thing have to be done."

"If I really need your help, I'll ask, Ok?

Hermione had a very determined look on her face signalling that this was the end of discussion and Harry relented.

"By the way, I'm glad to see you again Luna. How was Africa?" Harry asked.

As Luna started to tell Harry about some of her African adventures Hermione sat back and listened. Even as she enjoyed Luna's story she couldn't help but worry about what the future had in store for her and Luna. Harry had turned out to be accepting in the end and Hermione just hoped that this would be the case with other friends and family as well. She knew one thing however; that whatever they had to go through it was worth it because Luna was the one she wanted.


	16. Heaven

Hermione was skipping through the ministry of magic on her way to the cafeteria. Now, skipping wasn't normally how Hermione moved, but being in love had that effect. It was the day after she and Luna had become girlfriends and Hermione now thought of it as the best day in her life so far. After Harry had left, she and Luna had gone out for a really long walk together. They had walked for hours, talking animatedly about all kinds of things, big and small. They had agreed on much, but there had also been some disagreement. Luna was very good at defending her views, some times even using Hermione's logic against her.

"Hermione, do you agree with the following statement? Absence of evidence is not the evidence of absence."

"Yes, of course. That is a fundamental rule in logic reasoning."

"And don't you also admit that there have been times when something previously not thought existing has been proven to exist?"

Hermione was beginning to understand where this was going, but she had to answer honestly.

"Yes, there have been such instances." Hermione admitted.

"Then, it follows as a logical consequence of your statements that the existence of snorcacks, nargles and wrackspurts is possible." Luna declared with a proud smile.

"Fine, I admit that there might be a possibility that they exist, but I won't actually believe it until I have proof."

Hermione was a bit flustered and irritated about being about the whole thing, but fortunately Luna made those feelings go away simply by kissing her girlfriend. After hours of walking both had become hungry again and Hermione had treated to Luna to dinner on one of her favourite Italian restaurants. It wasn't luxurious, but the place had great atmosphere and the food was genuine. After that they had gone to see a movie. It was a crappy, commercial romantic comedy, but that didn't matter much since they spent most of their time kissing and when they didn't do that Hermione explained some of the finer points of muggle living. Luna wasn't ignorant of the muggle world as many other witches of and wizards, but there was a few things she wanted Hermione to explain. The night had ended with Hermione kissing Luna goodbye outside of Luna's new apartment in Diagon Alley.

Back in the present Hermione entered the cafeteria and saw Padma and Ernie waiting for her at one of the tables. She took a sandwich and sat down with her friends.

"Last time I saw you looked really upset and now you're all smiles and bounce in your walk. What happened?" Padma asked.

"Exactly what I had hoped for." Hermione answered.

"You mean that you and Luna…?"

"Yes, yes, yes. That's right. Me and Luna." Hermione answered with a dreamy smile.

"What are you talking about? What is it about you and Luna?" Ernie asked perplexed.

"You haven't told him?" Hermione asked Padma.

"No, I haven't told anyone."

"That's good, but it doesn't matter now. It's not a secret anymore. Ernie, me and Luna are now girlfriends."

Like Harry before Ernie was surprised, but in his case it quickly passed.

"Well, I think that is very nice. I can see how happy you are about it and I wish the two of you all the best." Ernie declared.

"Thank you, that is good to hear." Hermione answered.

"So, spill it. How did it happen?" Padma asked.

Hermione proceeded to tell Padma about all that had happened between her and Luna, only leaving it that little detail about grabbing Luna's ass. Somehow a well lit cafeteria didn't seem like the right place to discuss such topics. Padma was especially amused by Harry's dumbfounded reaction.

"So, does Ron know yet?" Padma asked.

"No, and I'm a bit worried about that part. I made Harry swear that he wouldn't say anything, but I have to tell him before he finds out from someone else. We're completely open about our relationship so word might start to spread."

"Yes, that would probably be for the best." Padma agreed.

A few hours later Hermione had finished work and was on her way to Luna. However, she had one thing to do before that and that was to deliver the news to Ron. He did deserve to hear it from her after all. Hearing it from someone else would be utterly humiliating and Hermione didn't think he deserved that. She took one deep breath before she stepped into the shop. It was almost closing time and there were only a few customers in there.

"Ms Granger. How delightful." George greeted her theatrically.

"Actually I'm here to speak to Ron. Is he in?" Hermione said in a very serious tone.

"He's in the back doing inventory."

Hermione knew her way around the shop and made her way to the storage. She could hear Ron swearing as she approached.

"Bloody hell! Get of me you little piece of shit. I'm gonna grind you down to meatloaf if you don't get the hell off of me!"

Hermione entered the room and saw Ron flailing around wildly, pulling his own nose. Even stranger was the fact that Ron's nose now was big as an orange and full of hairy warts. Hermione couldn't help but laugh and thus announced her presence. Ron stopped pulling his nose and turned to see her.

"Ohh, hi. What's up?" Ron greeted Hermione. He spoke as if nothing was out of the ordinary, despite the fact that his nose now seemed to be pulsating in a very creepy manner.

Hermione needed this to be a serious discussion and she couldn't possibly do that while his nose looked like that.

"What's up with your nose?"

"My nose is ok; it's just that this thing is sitting right on top of it. It's supposed to be a funny prank that you can make anyone go around with this ugly thing in their face. It's very popular among kids who have older teenage siblings."

"Can you get it off?"

"Well, it falls off after a few hours, but I kinda want to get rid of it now."

"How about you sneeze in it?" Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, that might work."

Ron went over to a shelf and took just a pinch of powder from a jar labelled "sneezing powder". He took it in his mouth and after only a few seconds it took effect. He took a deep breath and then closed his mouth to force the sneeze out of the nose. With a very powerful sneeze the fake nose flew across the room where it hit the wall, burst and spread a yellowish slimy substance all over the wall.

"Pretty disgusting huh? One can make that yellow stuff slowly drop out of the nose, giving someone the most disgusting cold ever."

"It's disgusting alright." Hermione agreed.

Unlike Ron she wasn't enthusiastic about it.

"So, what can I do for you?" Rona asked casually.

"I have something to tell you."

"Ok, shoot."

Hermione took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm dating Luna Lovegood, we are together now."

"Yes, sure and I'm dating Draco Malfoy, so what was it that you wanted?" Rona said with a grin.

Hermione sighed. She had been focused on actually saying it, but now she was going to have to explain it as well.

"Listen very carefully now. I really am together with Luna. We are in love. I have been interested in her for quite some time, but I never cheated on you. I tried to suppress it, but my feelings for her are too strong. I'm going to visit her now. She lives above Ollivander's."

"Ohh. I see." Ron said.

Hermione could see a mixture of feelings on display in Ron's face. There was confusion, shock, hurt and anger. Hermione decided it was best to speak before Ron said anything else.

"Again, listen very carefully to me. I don't want to be on bad terms with you. I really do hope we can be friends. I know that's cliché, but the fact is that we were friends for much longer than we were together. However if that is going to happen you will bloody well have to accept that me and Luna are together. I don't want any jealousy, any resentment or any nasty comments from you about Luna." Hermione said sternly.

Ron still had the same feelings on display, but now with fear added.

"Ok." He whispered.

"Good, now I understand that you'll need some time to absorb this and I want to get to Luna, so I'm leaving now. Ok?"

"Good bye Ron." Hermione said and left the room.

As she came back into the store she saw George with guilty look on his face and a sneakoscope in his hand.

"You really ought to hide that thing after you've eavesdropped." Hermione said with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, that might work better." George answered with a guilty smile. "I guess you deserve congratulations. I'm actually quite impressed that you had it in you to fall for someone like Luna."

"How so?"

"Well, she isn't exactly…..conventional, now is she?"

"No, she sure isn't." Hermione answered with a dreamy smile.

"Well, I'm happy for you. I'd advice you to stay out of the way of Molly though."

"Well, you can't please everyone I guess."

"I heard from dad that she was fuming for days about the break-up. It wouldn't have surprised me if she had already decided names for your kids."

Hermione resisted the temptation to say anything bad about Molly. George could do it, but she couldn't.

"Well, I must go. I hope she doesn't take it too hard."

"One can always hope." George answered with a weary smile as Hermione left.

Hermione drew a deep sigh of relief as she left the joke shop and made her way towards Luna's apartment. Luna had invited Hermione for dinner earlier in the day and Hermione was very curious about what Luna would be serving. She was also very curious about Luna's apartment. Luna had only lived in it for less than 24 hours yet, but Hermione had a feeling that her girlfriend would already have made it her home.

There was a small door on the backside of Ollivander's shop. Behind the door was a creaky and narrow staircase that led up to the second floor and the door to Luna's apartment. The first thing Hermione noticed as she ascended the staircase was a faint blue glow. When she reached Luna's door she found out why. The door was light blue, but unlike normal doors it was glowing. It looked very much like the sky on a bright summer day and even more so after a white cloud flowed by on the surface of the door. Hermione was just about to knock when the door instead simply vanished and allowed Hermione entrance.

"Welcome to my place. Unfortunately I haven't named it yet, do you have any ideas?" Luna greeted.

Luna was standing by a stove and was busy stirring a large pan. She was dressed in a summer gown and she was had nothing on her feet.

"Thank you." Hermione answered, unable to answer Luna's sudden question.

Hermione walked into what was obviously the kitchen. Hermione looked around the walls of the kitchen and saw that they too looked exactly like heaven. There were clouds floating by and there was a sun shining on one of the walls, giving light to the kitchen. It wasn't just the walls however, the ceiling also looked like the sky. Hermione looked down and saw that there was no floor, but green grass and as she drew in breath it smelt exactly like real grass. To complete the illusion of being outside there was even a soft breeze, rustling Hermione's hair.

"I've missed you all day. Do you want to kiss?" Luna said brightly and momentarily stopped her stirring.

"You don't have to ask me Luna. I do want to kiss you. I've missed you too all day."

With that Hermione stepped closer and she and Luna started to make out. They were getting used to kissing by now, but the excitement Hermione felt just kept increasing. For the first time in what might very well have been forever, Hermione had not been happy about working. She had done her work at the ministry alright, but not a minute had gone by when she had not wished that she could be with Luna instead.

"So, do you have any suggestions?" Luna asked as the kissing ended.

Hermione looked around again and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Heaven. This apartment is heaven." Hermione answered.

"Yes, that is true. I think that is a good name. I'll call it the Heaven"

"So, how did you do this?" Hermione asked, always curious about how things worked.

"All the walls and ceilings are connected to the real weather. I can get any weather from around the world in here. This is the weather from Jamaica. I like that."

Hermione did a quick calculation in her head and realized that it was indeed daytime in Jamaica. Early evening in England meant the middle of the day in Jamaica.

"You did this in just one afternoon?" Hermione asked in amazement.

"Yes, it was quite easy. This is a modification of what they have at Hogwarts."

"Of course, I should have caught that. I didn't really think much about that ceiling. I was amazed at first, but then I got used to it."

"I believe that one must be amazed by every day." Luna said before returning her attention to the pot.

Hermione sat down on chair and let Luna's word sink in. What Luna said indeed sounded like wisdom. At first it was depressing, because it was very rare that Hermione was amazed. However it didn't take her long to realize that there was an exception.

"I am you know….. Amazed." Hermione said.

Luna looked very sceptical and Hermione understood that she had to clarify.

"I am amazed by you Luna. Every time since I first started paying you attention I have been amazed. Sure, I have been irritated a few times, but that doesn't change the fact that I have always been intrigued by you. You have never seized to amaze and surprise me." Hermione said.

"You think I am amazing?"

"Yes, you truly are in every sense of the word. With you I never know what to expect and I must admit that it makes life a whole lot more interesting."

Luna fell silent, but she had a very happy smile on her face. Hermione guessed that Luna wasn't used to such praise.

"I think dinner is ready." Luna announced.

"It smells delicious." Hermione answered as she sat down at the table.

The dinner had indeed been delicious and now the two girls had moved into the living room. It was larger than the kitchen and also had the sky on the walls. The living room bathed in the glowing light of a permanent sunset. The weather and lighting of the room followed the sunset across the globe.

"This is wonderful." Hermione said as she admired the room.

"Yes, I have been told that sunsets are romantic and since you are my girlfriend I thought it would be appropriate." Luna answered.

"Well, I guess it works on me, because I'm feeling very romantic." Hermione said and gave Luna a quick kiss.

"Ohh, good."

"Who told you that by the way?"

"Neville told me when he was here earlier. He was very surprised when I told him about us, but he took it rather well in the end and gave me all kinds of advice on how to be romantic."

"Did, he now? I didn't think he knew so much about that."

"Apparently he met a very nice girl in Brazil. She's coming to visit him later."

"Good for him."

"Yes, but he was really nervous about it. He was fretting about giving her a gift once she comes here but he didn't know what."

"That reminds me. I've actually got a present for you." Hermione said.

Luan's eyes lit up in curiosity.

"It isn't much, really. Just something I did last night after I came home. I hope you'll like it." Hermione said as she summoned a small parcel from her briefcase.

Luna tore into it and before Hermione could blink the carefully wrapped gift was unwrapped.

"This is beautiful." Luna said in a sincere tone as she saw what Hermione had given her.

"I have a few photos from my time at Hogwarts in a box and I went through it to find this one of you and me. I really like it."

The photo in question was taken during one of the training sessions for the DA. It showed Luna and Hermione standing close together with their wands out. It looked like Hermione was explaining something and Luna was listening intently.

"These are shells from our day at the beach. You said you were going to put them on a frame and now you did." Luna stated.

"Yes, I've been meaning to use those shells, but I didn't really feel inspired until I did this." Hermione explained.

This time Luna didn't say anything before kissing, instead she simply leaned in and started to kiss. Hermione willingly accepted and pulled the younger girl up in her lap. From there it went quickly. There was a lot of pent up desire in Hermione and she started to fully explore Luna's body through the thin material of the dress.

"I want you Luna. I have never done this before and don't really know how to do it, but I do know that I want you. I've only been with Ron and that really isn't the same."

"Don't worry, I know what to do."

Hermione was surprised to hear it and she felt a brief sting of jealousy, but that quickly disappeared as Luna started to work her hands under Hermione's shirt. Luna's soft touch felt wonderful and Hermione couldn't wait to feel the full force of it. The couch was a bit small however and Hermione wanted the first time to be perfect.

"Can we go to your bedroom?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, that would be more practical." Luna agreed.

Luna took Hermione's hand and led her in to the bedroom. As much as Hermione was excited about what was to happen she couldn't help but being briefly distracted by the sky in Luna's bedroom. It was night, but not completely dark thanks to thousands of sparkling stars and a moon.

"Do you like it?" Luna asked.

"Yes…oooh yes. But I like you more." Hermione said and started to kiss Luna again.

What followed was without a doubt the best time in Hermione's life so far. Clothes were quickly discarded and after that came pleasure that Hermione had never imagined. Luna seemed to know things about Hermione's body that Hermione herself had not yet discovered. Hermione had a lot to learn and looked forward to doing so, but that didn't mean that she was lousy. She simply followed instinct and desire and managed to make Luna scream out in pleasure on several occasions. They went on pleasuring each other for what seemed like a blissful eternity. It wasn't until they were both completely drained of energy that they stopped. They shared one last kiss before Hermione fell asleep with a very satisfied smile on her face.


	17. Orla Quirke

A month had gone by since those few intense days when everything had changed in Hermione's life. Ever since then Hermione had been walking on clouds with a happy, dreamy smile on her face. The feeling of newfound love was something Hermione had thought she had experienced. But she realized now that what she had felt for Ron was nothing like what she was feeling now. Not a moment went by without Hermione thinking about Luna, even during work. She still did her work alright, but there were moments when she completely tuned out, lost in thoughts.

Hermione spent practically every night at Luna's place. It was only when she really had to get some work done that she spent her evenings and nights at Grimmauld Place. Luna had started writing articles from the Quibbler on a regular basis, but she only did that when Hermione was at work. This meant that they could spend practically all their free time together. They had long animated conversations that took twists and turns into all kinds of topics. They did those things that Hermione had tried to do with Ron such as visiting museums and the cinema and other muggle related activities. Unlike Ron Luna was extraordinarily curious and interested in the muggle world. Of course she had her very own theories about many things, but at least she tried to understand Hermione's views. Last but not least, they had spent the evenings making passionate love. Luna had patiently taught Hermione the skill and art of pleasuring another woman and Hermione had used that knowledge to great success on Luna.

Today was a Friday and Hermione left the Ministry with a feeling of relief. This last week had been particularly boring. No matters of importance had been handled; instead it had been all about trivial bureaucratic matters. The Wizarding world was pretty much back on its feet by now and Hermione was starting to feel less and less like she made a difference at the Ministry. Holding a position of power was not an end in itself for Hermione. It was merely a way to change the world for the better. Hermione quickly rid herself of those thoughts however and instead focused on the weekend she was going to spend with Luna. She walked briskly to Luna's apartment with thoughts in her head that brought a blush to her cheeks. However all those thoughts were pushed to the back of her mind when she entered the Heaven and saw that Luna was not alone.

"Ohh, hello Hermione, how was your day?" Luna greeted.

"It was alright." Hermione answered absentmindedly.

The reason for this was not any lack of interest in Luna, but surge a of jealous Hermione felt as she eyed the other person in the room. It was a girl in her mid to late teens. She had pitch black hair down to her shoulders. She was wearing a very tight red top that accentuated her well toned upper body and a pair of jeans that were equally tight. Hermione had to grudgingly admit that the girl was very beautiful with her sparkling eyes and confident smile.

"So, you're Luna's girlfriend, huh?" The girl asked.

"Yes, I am." Hermione answered sternly.

"I'm Orla Quirke."

Hermione remembered now who the girl was. Orla was a Ravenclaw, three years younger than Hermione. They had never spoken before, but Hermione had seen Orla play in Ravenclaw's quidditch team.

"Aren't you supposed to be at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah normally but I am the Hogwarts Triwizard champion and I'm here to invite Luna to watch me in the first task."

While not directly involved in it, Hermione had heard about this year's Triwzard Championship. It was held at Beauxbatons this year.

"Well, congratulations. I hope you do good." Hermione said in a voice that didn't sound very sincere.

"Luna can I talk to you." Hermione went on.

Without waiting for an answer she grabbed Luna's hand and dragged her into another room.

"What is the matter? You do seem a bit bothered I must say." Luna said in a concerned tone.

Hermione took a deep breath. She wasn't really angry with Luna, but she still had some things that needed to be said.

"You said before that you had…you know done it before…"

"Done what?" Luna asked.

"That you had you know had sex before with a girl. It's her isn't it?" Hermione whispered.

"Ohh, yes. It was very nice."

Hermione felt her heart sink as she heard those words. Before she had time to say anything more Luna went on.

"Of course, I do think it is better with you. There are several reasons for this. First of all you have acquired very nice technique when you drag your tongue..."

"Ok, ok we can talk about that later." Hermione interrupted blushing bright red.

She really wasn't comfortable discussing intimate matters, especially not with another person in the apartment.

"No, go on." Orla said with a mischievous smile from the doorway.

"Have you been listening?" Hermione snapped in fury.

"I'm a bit of a sneak, sorry can't help it." Orla grinned.

Hermione sent daggers with her eyes and as Orla saw this she changed her tone.

"Ok, Hermione. Listen. You have nothing to worry about. Luna is very fond of you and she would never cheat on you. Me and Luna were never even girlfriends, we just had some fun. I helped out during that year of Voldemort's rule. It was very intense you know. Adrenaline rushing through your veins after doing something dangerous. Me and Luna just had to blow off some steam."

Hermione started to calm down. Of course Luna would never cheat on her, she really did know that. While Orla might be a bit rude she had taken great risks in helping Luna and that was something that Hermione very much admired.

"Ok, I'm sorry that I got so agitated. I guess I overreacted." Hermione apologized.

"It's ok. Now if we could go back to exactly what you could do with your tongue." Orla said and fired off another mischievous smile at Hermione.

"No, we won't. Now let's discuss something else entirely." Hermione snapped back.

Orla simply shrugged.

"Relax, Just kidding. Seriously though Hermione I really do admire you. Everything you did. In my book you are the great hero. From what I have heard you were the brain behind pretty much everything."

Hermione blushed again.

"Well I did figure a few things out, but there were many others who helped."

"You know what? You really should write a book about it. You've done so much and we haven't really had any credible account on what happened."

"Yes, you should write a book Hermione. Dad's printing press can print books as well." Luna piped in.

"I don't think I have the time for that. I mean I got my work and everything…"

"Well, think about it least." Orla said.

"Now, we could stay here chatting or we could go to Beauxbatons and I could show you around. There's a floo connection in the Leaky Cauldron."

"You mean you want me to come as well?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, why not. Luna stated quite clearly that she wouldn't go without you."

Hermione turned to Luna who gave a confirming nod. While Hermione had expected a quiet night at home with Luna she was intrigued by the prospect of visiting the foreign school. It was an institution of academic excellence and Hermione would be very happy to visit it.

"So, how long will we stay?"

"Just one night would be enough. I have the first task around noon tomorrow and that should be done before night."

"Ok, I just gotta pack a few things." Hermione said.

Fortunately Hermione had kept clothes and other personal belongings at Luna's apartment for all those sleepovers. A few short minutes later the three young women set out to walk the short distance to the Leaky Cauldron. All the previous animosity was gone and Hermione was starting to think that Orla was an interesting person. Apparently she and Luna had been friends ever since the battle at the department of Mysteries. Orla had been really impressed by Luna's courage. Hermione was a bit ashamed that she hadn't noticed this before. She had not paid very much attention to Luna before and she had been pretty caught up in other things. That was going to change now however. Hermione considered any friend of Luna a friend of hers.

The floo ride went without a hitch and they stumbled out in and empty room. Hermione immediately thought that they must be in some kind of castle, but unlike Hogwarts the colours were bright and Hermione quickly estimated from the decoration that at least this room was no more than a few hundred years old. Probably late 17th century. A window was open a salty breeze filled the room. The view from the window was that of nothing but ocean as far as they eye could see.

"I think I'm beginning to understand what Fleur Delacour was talking about." Hermione said as she took in the view.

Luna came up from behind and wrapped her arms around Hermione.

"Yes, it is very nice."

Standing like this in front of a window reminded Hermione of that first kiss they had shared and without even thinking she turned her head slightly and met Luna's lips in a kiss. A combination of the view, the warmth and the fact that this was their first kiss of the day made sure that it soon heated up into a full blow make-out session. Orla's presence in the room was completely forgotten until she saw it fit to remind the lovers.

"So, do you two lovebirds want me to leave you alone and cast a mufflato spell on this room?"

Hermione tried to be angry for being interrupted, but being in Luna's arms somehow made it impossible to be angry.

"How about you give us that tour of the castle?" Hermione said, changing subject.

Orla agreed and led them on the tour. The impression given by the first room held through for the rest of the castle as well. Thanks to a little knowledge of historical architecture Hermione now understood that her initial guess was pretty much correct. The rooms and corridors were all in bright colours except for a few rooms that looked like they were solid gold. There were a few similarities to Hogwarts however. The portraits on the walls were very much alive here as well and the castle was a lot like a maze. The school robes the students wore were blue and seemed to be made of a much lighter material than the Hogwarts robes. Hermione's first guess was that they were made of silk and this was confirmed by Orla.

When the tour of the castle was complete Orla led them out into the garden. If possible the garden was even more impressive than the castle. Even more enthusiastic however was Luna. She immediately set off to explore the vast garden. Hermione was momentarily torn between the risk of getting lost or walk into something dangerous and on the other hand her desire to be wherever Luna was. Of course in the end it was an easy choice and Hermione set off after Luna. The garden was a wild mixture of plants and styles from all over the world. There were well manicured parts, inspired by English garden design and elaborate Asian gardens as well as parts were all kinds of plants were growing. This was a far cry from Scotland. Hermione finally caught up to Luna as the younger girl stopped by a small pond and looked down in it.

"What?" Hermione asked, still catching her breath.

"Shhhh, I'm trying to talk to the fish." Luna answered.

Hermione didn't believe such a thing was possible, but none the less she kept quiet. After trying various real and seemingly gibberish languages Luna gave up and instead turned to Hermione.

"They seem a little bit stand-offish. I think I might have offended them because I ate fish yesterday." Luna declared as if it was the most logical conclusion.

"Well, If they did know I'm sure they wouldn't have appreciated it." Hermione answered diplomatically.

"You don't believe me."

"No, but I try."

"I know." Luna answered and wrapped her arms around Hermione and moved in for another kiss.

"Wow, you two lovebirds can hardly stay away from each other, can you?" Orla said, thus announcing her presence.

"No it is very hard. Hermione is very soft and cute you know." Luna answered sincerely.

"I'll guess I'll have to take your word for it. So, do you wanna know where you'll be sleeping?"

Without waiting for an answer Orla led them through the garden until they reached a clearing where a group of tents stood. Milling around the tents were a few students, wearing Hogwarts uniforms. Since they were all younger Hermione didn't know any of them closely, but she did recognise a few of them. Most of them started to stare at Hermione and Luna with admiration in their eyes, but none of them approached.

"The two of you are quite the heroes you know. All of us where to young to stay for the final battle, but we sure know about those who did." Orla explained.

Luna smiled happily at the students and Hermione tried her best to overcome her natural humility and do the same, even though she wasn't quite as comfortable about being admired.

"This is your tent" Orla said and pointed to a small, brown tent.

Just as one might expect the tent was much bigger when they actually got inside it. It was a well furnished a modern looking apartment with all the amenities one could wish for.

"I'll come get you in about two hours and we'll go have dinner. I gotta do some preparation for the task tomorrow."

"What is the task?" Hermione answered curiously.

"I don't know. I just practise whatever I can."

"We can help." Hermione offered.

"Naww. I've got McGonagall helping me. Besides, looking at the two of you I have a feeling there might be something else you might want to do."

"What do you mea.." Hermione asked before she caught what Orla was hinting at.

Orla quickly left the two lovers to themselves.

Luna seized the opportunity and moved in for a kiss. Hermione had some resistance to making love in a tent, but this quickly melted away as Luna worked her magic on Hermione.


	18. Out in the open

Hermione woke up in a way that she was starting to get used to, but would never tire of. She woke up with her arms wrapped around the most amazing young woman in the world, Luna Lovegood.

"Good morning. It seems like our sex last night have worn you out again. That does happen quite often it seems." Luna declared.

For a moment Hermione was confused, but then she realized that it was already bright outside. She quickly found her watch and saw that it was almost ten o'clock. With the confusion receding, embarrassment took over. Hermione was still not quite used to Luna's candour when it came to sexual activities.

"We have missed breakfast in the castle, but I do believe we have something to eat in here." Luna said and made a few apples appear with a quick flick of her wand.

The apples were flowing above them, looking very tasty to a hungry Hermione. She reached up to grab one, but in doing so she accidentally touched Luna's wand-wielding arm. This resulted in the apples falling down, one of them landing right in Hermione's head. This was immediately met with very loud and hearty laughter from Luna. Hermione was miffed at first, but Luna's laughter proved contagious and soon enough they were both enjoying the mishap.

"Isn't it exciting? Today is the first task." Luna said and took a bite of her apple.

Hermione wasn't quite as excited as Luna, but she did like the prospect of having a day without anything burdensome to do. Especially since she would be spending that day with Luna at the beautiful Beauxbatons Castle. After the apples the girls went on to eat some sandwiches and drink some tea before they showered together and got dressed. They were just about to leave the tent when they heard a knock on the door and were met by Orla, wearing what must have been her competition clothes. It was a black outfit covering her whole body with the Hogwarts emblem on her chest.

"Hiya, lovers. Slept good?" Orla asked.

It could have been an innocent question if it wasn't for the way Orla arched her eyebrows when she asked it.

"Yes, we have." Hermione answered curtly.

"Good, I hope you're ready for some action. They say the tasks are going to be much harder this year." Orla said with an expectant smile as they started to walk through the garden.

Hermione would have been worried hearing something like that, but Orla seemed to revel in it.

"Aren't you afraid you'll get hurt?" Hermione asked.

"Naww, the way I see it there was no way to say no to competing here. And once I did that I decided that there was no point worrying about what was going to happen anyways."

"That cloud looks like a Hippogriff." Luna suddenly observed.

"I guess it does." Orla agreed.

"I wonder if there are clouds that live. It might certainly seem so on a windy day. Of course the clouds have to obey the wind and in doing so they make no decision on there own. And without making decisions one cannot truly be alive. " Luna mused.

Hermione stopped and looked at her girlfriend who kept staring up into the sky. Hermione found the thoughtful expression on Luna's face very cute and she couldn't stop herself from leaning in for a quick kiss. Luna seemed surprised by the action.

"Why did you kiss me? I was merely discussing clouds.

"I kissed you for being the most amazing girl in the world." Hermione said and moved in for another kiss.

This time Luna was ready for it and she quickly responded and wrapped her arms around Hermione. The kiss could have gone on for quite some time, but Orla made a very obvious fake couch.

"If I ever get that cute and romantic then make damn sure to check me for love potions." Orla said.

Luna nodded in a very serious manner.

"Come on, now. The stadium is filling up quickly. You better get there quickly if you want good seats." Orla went on.

Orla started to walk in a brisk pace with Hermione and Luna trailing behind.

"I wonder what decision a cloud would take if it were to gain life. Perhaps it could assume some interesting shape, or join another cloud to make it a really big one."

Luna wasn't as much discussing this as she was thinking it out loudly. Hermione couldn't really keep up with all the twists and turns in Luna's reasoning, but she did listen intently. Luna truly was an enigma and Hermione wanted to gather every possible clue to that enigma.

"Of course one day the cloud will rain down back to earth. I suppose that is the death of the cloud. On the other hand that water is needed by people on earth. Maybe a living cloud would make sure to rain on those who need it the most."

"Here we are now." Orla suddenly announced.

They had reached a grassy field and in the end of the field a few hundred yards away they could see the stadium. It was a big white structure shaped like an oval. They could hear a faint cheer from the audience inside the stadium. Hermione turned to Orla with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry. You haven't missed anything. It's just the pre-competition show." Orla assured them.

As they strolled across the field they saw a few other latecomers, but most seemed to be in the stadium already. As they got closer Hermione started to realize what a beautiful structure the stadium was. It seemed to be made out of marble, but the columns were very thin and it looked very much that it wouldn't stand if the normal rules of gravity had applied.

"It's their regular Quidditch stadium these days. Someone told me however that it is was built by the Roman wizards and that they used to have witches and wizards from their conquered people fight to the death in there." Orla explained.

While Hermione had not heard anything about that she did suppose it was possible. Back in those days humans and wizards lived side by side and it did make sense that the wizards took part in the empire building.

"The world is not OK." Luna sighed.

Hermione and Luna shared a look. While they hadn't discussed it much since it happened, they both vividly remembered what had happened in South Africa.

"Well, I gotta go and get ready. You'll just walk up those stairs." Orla said.

"Good luck." Luna said and Hermione quickly joined in.

"Thanks seeya when it's all done." Orla said and disappeared down a set of stairs leading below the stadium.

Hermione watched Orla leave and then turned to Luna. To the casual observer Luna's expression might have looked neutral, but Hermione was no longer a casual observer. She had studied Luna carefully and picked up on all the little details. Hermione could see the sadness in Luna. The worst part was that there wasn't anything she could say. The world was indeed not OK and they both knew it. Orla's little piece of trivia had just served to remind them. Hermione did the only thing she could think of. She moved in and hugged Luna tightly.

"Do you think it's true? That they had witches fight to death in there?" Luna asked with just a hint of shakiness in her voice.

At the moment Hermione wished more than anything that she could say no. From the deepest depths of her heart she wished that she could say it was just a myth and that nothing like that could ever happen. She wished that she could say that there was no such cruelty in the world. Unfortunately she couldn't say it. While there was a chance that there hadn't been any such events in this stadium, it did seem possible and there certainly had been such events taking place in other places. If there was a chance that Luna might have believed it, Hermione could have tried a white lie. It was out of the question however. One reason was that Luna already knew the truth and the other reason was that Hermione had made a promise to herself to never lie to Luna.

"Yes, Luna I think it's true." Hermione whispered.

"I think I knew that." Luna answered.

Hermione felt how Luna tightened the embrace even further. Hermione felt Luna's sorrow in every fibre of her being. It was if Luna's feelings were washing over her. Hermione couldn't tell for sure if there was some magic involved or just regular human emotions. Whatever it was it didn't matter. Luna felt bed and thus Hermione felt bad as well. Still, there was no other place Hermione would be right now. Being here for Luna, providing comfort, was the most important thing in the world for Hermione.

"I'm so glad you're here for me."

Again Hermione didn't know if it was magic or just human emotions. Luna had just answered the thoughts in Hermione's mind. But again it didn't matter. Whatever it was, it meant that they had a connection. As this thoughts flowed through her Hermione realized something. It was something that she had known for quite some time, but only now did she fully understand it. She wasn't just having a crush on Luna. She wasn't just in love with Luna. She loved Luna. She completely and totally loved Luna with all her heart. She loved Luna like she had never loved anyone ever before and she wanted to spend the rest of her existence with Luna.

"Hermione I love you too. I love you so much. You are the most amazing witch in the world." Luna said her voice filled with sobs.

"You just read my mind." Hermione said in surprise and pulled away so that she could see Luna's face.

Luna's big silvery eyes were filled with tears, but she had a smile on her lips that expressed complete and utter happiness.

"I can read your mind, because we both love each other." Luna managed to get out between sobs.

The logical side of Hermione's mind was very curious about the nature of this connection. Right now that side wasn't in charge however. All that mattered now was their newly expressed love. The best and perhaps only way to celebrate it was to kiss. Their lips met and they gently started to share the passion they both felt. Hermione could still feel Luna's despair, but it was slowly receding in favour of love. The last few minutes had been an emotional rollercoaster, but Hermione was ready to be on that rollercoaster for the rest of her life.

"I love you so much, Luna. I just wanted to say it you know and not just have you read it in my mind."

"Yes, that is very thoughtful. I do like to hear it." Luna answered.

"I suppose you read in my mind that I want to share the rest of my life with you."

"Ohh, yes. That was very obvious. Of course I have been thinking the same for a few weeks now."

"I didn't know that."

"You are wondering why you can't read my mind as good as I can read yours." Luna observed.

Hermione nodded.

"And now you suddenly fear that you are not capable of loving as much as I am and that that is the reason you can't read my mind."

It was true of course. That thought had popped up in Hermione's mind. Instead of giving an answer Luna just looked Hermione in her eyes: it was faint, but Hermione could feel something. Or rather think something. It was just word, but Hermione was quite sure that she got it.

"Training? As in I need to train my ability?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"You see. You can do it. It just takes some training."

Hermione sighed in relief. She realized now that it was a silly and negative thought, but it was hard to prevent those kinds of thoughts from popping up. Hermione suddenly remembered that time Luna had communicated wordlessly with her father. Before Hermione even could formulate the question, Luna had an answer.

"Yes, it is the same connection. Those who love don't need words. At least in my family. There is quite a history behind it. I do look forward to telling you because I know you will believe it."

And again Luna was completely right. Hermione knew that if it was one story Luna would get right it would be this one.

"But right now I want to watch that show. I have heard it is spectacular." Luna said.

Hermione would have thought that declaring mutual love would have changed everything, but she realized now that it didn't. The reason for this was deep down she had know she loved Luna before and she had also known somehow that Luna felt the same. She just hadn't been quite ready to get it out in the open. Now it was out in the open, it just felt completely natural and normal. As if it was what was meant to happen. Hermione didn't really believe she had a destiny in life, but now she started to think that maybe she did, and if so that destiny was to be with Luna.

"Come on. We have the rest of our lives to figure that out." Luna said anxiously.

"Yes." Hermione said thoughtfully.

It was a delay but after a few short seconds that statement had its full impact.

"Yes, we have. We have a lifetime to figure it out." Hermione said as she took Luna's hand and started to walk up the staircase into the arena.


	19. Events on ice

Hermione and Luna entered the full arena. There were thousands of witches and wizards filling the stands. It was not quite like the world cup of quidditch, but it was an impressive sight none the less. Despite the warm temperature and the sunshine, there was an ice rink filled with performers. It could have been the opening ceremony for the Olympics if it wasn't for the fact that all performers were animals of various kinds. Not people in costumes, real animals. Some looked like regular animals, whereas others clearly were magical.¨

"Hermione, Luna." Someone called out.

While Luna was completely transfixed by the action on the ice, Hermione looked around to see who had been calling out. It turned out that it was none other than Minerva McGonagall. Hermione was not quite used to being on first name basis with her former teacher, but she did manage to wave. Hermione dragged Luna along through the stands and reached two empty seats next to the headmistress.

"Good day, pro.. uhm.. Minerva." Hermione corrected herself.

"Good day, professor. Me and Hermione are girlfriends now. We are in love." Luna proudly exclaimed.

Hermione blushed red, but she did like hearing the pride in Luna's voice. Minerva seemed to be very relaxed at the moment and she offered a genuine smile in response to Luna's remark.

"Yes, Ms. Lovegood. I have heard about it. Professor Potter informed me. I must say the two of you make a very cute couple."

Hermione had not really thought Minerva would have any problem with it, but she was relieved none the less of her former professor's approval. 

"So, what is it we are watching here?" Hermione asked.

"It is an international group of entertainers called Wild Circus. They are quite famous from what I understand. There are some animagi and some highly intelligent magical creatures." Minerva explained.

"They are very impressive." Hermione said as a dog jumped up on the shoulders of a bear who in turn jumped up on the back of a relatively small dragon.

The show went on for a few more minutes before it came to a spectacular end as all the animals jumped into a free flowing hope and disappeared in thin air. The crowd cheered enthusiastically. Then suddenly the arena was filled with music, wonderfully soft and appealing music. Then out of nowhere Veelas appeared on the ice. Something like a hundred of them started to skate in complex patterns. They were all wearing very sparkling and very revealing dresses.

Last time she had seen Veelas, during the world cup of quidditch, Hermione hadn't been very interested. She had merely been annoyed by the reaction of all the boys and men around her. This time however she couldn't help but feel an attraction. This time Hermione saw their beauty and grace as they moved over the ice. This time she too felt the thrall the Veelas possessed. They had started to sing as well, soft unrecognisable words. Hermione fully understood it now. However, there was something holding her back from being completely overwhelmed. Hermione had to admit to herself that she felt a very strong desire for the beauties on the ice, but there was one desire that was much stronger. It was of course the desire and love she had for her girlfriend and now soul mate, Luna. Slowly Hermione turned her head away from the ice and instead looked at Luna.

"Yes, they are quite astonishing, but they are not you." Luna said, turning her head away from the ice at the same time as Hermione.

"So, we could withstand the Veelas. That must be a good sign." Hermione said.

"It certainly is. Only true love can withstand the charm of the Veelas. I must admit that I was very much in their thrall the last time I saw them, but now I have you." 

"You were at the world cup back in 94, weren't you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I was. Of course that was before I had got to know you."

"So, you… you know, you were attracted to them even back then?"

"Yes, very much so. I think I have mentioned to you that I have never really had any interest in boys."

"I can't believe I didn't know that about myself before. That I could fall in love with someone like you. A witch I mean. Here I was going after Ron and Viktor and never knowing that I had other options and…"

"It is all that conventional thinking you're doing." Luna said and tried to look neutral. 

She failed miserably however and couldn't help but giggle. Hermione could have felt insulted, but how could she when Luna was so right. Conventional thinking might a good idea when it came to science, but it sure as hell wasn't when it came to love. Conventional thinking was what had led her to thinking that she could spend the rest of her life with Ron.

"Well, better late than never." Hermione summarized.

Luna nodded happily and gave Hermione a quick peck on the mouth. 

Hermione turned back to the action on the ice. The Veelas were still very beautiful, so was their singing and their skating. However there was no feeling of enthrallment or complete surrender. It was merely a good show. With the confusion out of the way Hermione started to analyze what had just happened. She realized now that she did have an attraction to women in general. Of course she only had any real interest in one young women in particular, but the beauty of other women was not completely lost on her. It felt good, because it somehow validated what she felt for Luna. She really was a lesbian or at the very least bisexual. . She had felt an attraction to the Veelas, a real attraction, but she had quickly overcome that in favour of Luna. The Veelas' act came to and end to the great disappointment of the male part of the crowd, but Hermione was happy to finally see the competition. After an extremely long and enthusiastic round of applauds a booming voice could be heard in the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen that was our wonderful Veelas. I can certainly understand that you miss them, but I can promise you that they will come back and perform prior to the other tasks as well."

"Why is he speaking in English?" Hermione whispered to Minerva.

"He's not actually. This arena is fitted with an automatic translation system. I could speak to you in elvish and you would understand."

"You speak elvish?"

"Yes, but that is a long story." Minerva answered with a smile.

"It is time for our main event. The first task in the Second TriWizard Tournament in modern times. Without further ado, let's welcome our contestants. First up is the champion of Durmstrang. Let's hear it for Sergei Kazatonov."

A tall, young man with brown hair appeared. He waved to the audience and gave them a shy smile. There were several huge screens floating in the air above the crowd so that the audience could see close-ups of what happened on the ice. He got applauds from everyone in the crowd, but it was especially enthusiastic from a clique of people dressed in all black.

"Our next contestant is the champion of Hogwarts. Let's hear it for Orla Quirke."

Luna was very quick to her feet as she started to scream and clap for Orla. Hermione quickly joined as did most people around them, all belonging to Hogwarts. The rest of the crowd clapped politely as Orla flashed a confident smile to the camera.

"And last, but not least. The champion for Beauxbatons Vanessa Lafayette"

The arena erupted in wildly enthusiastic cheering for the home favourite. She had dark blonde hair and was very petite. She was brimming with confidence and energy and could hardly stand still. The applauding lasted for a long time, but not quite as long as it had done for the Veelas.

"Now that we have introduced our contestants it is time to introduce the task. The ice our contestants are standing on is about one meter thick and solid. You can see two lines dividing the ice up in three equal parts. This is important because our contestants are going to use the ice on their part and they are going to have to be very skilled and very creative in doing so. To ensure that there is no cheating they will not be able to see each other at work."

As he said this two walls rose up from the lines. The crowd could still see all the contestants, but they could no longer see each other.

"What you are going to do is to create life. You are to build an animal in any form or size out of the ice you have. It can look however you want it to look, but it is strongly suggested that it has the capability to fly or at the very least swim, because you're going to need that in the second task. The winner will be decided by a jury and they will base their decision on skill and creativity. It is of course a very difficult thing to do, but you are the champions after all. You have three hours."

With that a horn was heard and the competition was underway.

"Orla said something about the task being dangerous." Hermione remarked.

"That is mere rumours. Due to the events in the last tournament this tournament will have a focus on safety." Minerva said.

Hermione shuddered as she thought about all the bad things that had happened during the last tournament and she was quite relieved that there wouldn't be any danger this year. As the task got underway all the contestants took different approaches. Vanessa started out by melting all the ice completely and forming the water to different kinds of creatures. It was a quick way to try different shapes, but it would leave her with freezing the water again in the end. Sergei made blocks out of the ice that he started to build with. After a while he had a basic outline and started to cut ice away so that the blocks started to approach the shape of a dragon. Orla however was off to a slow start. She tried different approaches, but all it achieved was that she made lots of snow.

As the task proceeded Luna kept going in what was basically a monologue about all kinds of possible creatures, both real and what even she acknowledged was imagined. Hermione merely made short interjections like "Interesting" and "yes, that might perhaps work". With an hour left Sergei was working on the dragon, trying to make it look realistic. It still was still obvious that it was made out of blocks. Due to her approach of trying many different shapes Vanessa had decided on a very special creature. It had the body of a horse, front legs with sharp claws, the head of a lion except for a sharp beak, a very long tail with spikes in the end and finally huge, elaborate wings. Orla however wasn't doing to good, she had pretty much wasted her time with trying things that didn't really work. But then she got an idea. She started to work on a block of ice of only a few cubic meters.

"Of course a more conventional approach would be to work from the shape of a broom. Now some might claim that they do not qualify as a creature, but as far as I am concerned my broom does show many of the qualities of a creature. It can take orders, but it can have a temper on a bad day and decide to do something else. One day for instance Ginny tried to use it, but it wouldn't start. I think it was offended that she screamed at it. She has somewhat of a temper of course." Luna harangued.

It might seem like Hermione wasn't listening since she didn't give Luna much in response. However the opposite was true. Hermione listened intently; it was something about hearing Luna speak that was utterly compelling. The words just flowed out of the former Ravenclaw in a seemingly endless stream and they all gave Hermione insight into that wonderfully intriguing thing that was Luna's mind. It didn't matter to Luna whether Hermione said anything back; Luna seemed to know that Hermione was listening.

As the last hour went by it seemed like Orla had finally decided on what to do. She was working on a swan. She was far behind the other two, but thanks to the fact that the swan was so small she was working quickly. It was just big enough to allow a person to ride it and it did look quite realistic. As the task went into the last quarter Orla moved to the beak and made a few sharp teeth to finish things off. She had caught up to the other two, but with a considerably smaller creature. All three contestants used the last few minutes to bring life into the previously inanimate objects. The dragon roared mightily as it came alive, Vanessa's creature let out a powerful sound like nothing else and Orla creature finally let out a rather feeble squeak as it came alive. Just as the final whistle blew the announcer revealed the result.

"The judges have watched you closely and they have reached a decision. In third place is the champion of Hogwarts for her Swan. Missed opportunity in using so little ice, but an acceptable result. In second place is the champion of Durmstrang. A well sculpted dragon of impressive size and looks, but lacking in creativity. And the first place is for the champion of Beauxbatons for her very creative and well sculpted creature." 

The majority of the crowd erupted in cheers for their home champion. The part of the arena filled with the supporters of Durmstrang was stoically quiet, while the disappointment was palatable among the supporters of Hogwarts. There was one exception however and that was Luna.

"I do like the swan the best. I am aware of the concept of bias, but I do prefer it to the other ones. I have always believed that there can be vast power in small objects. This was of course only the first task and the important thing is how those creatures behave in the second task. There might be several advantages to the smallness of the swan."

"I hope you're right." Hermione answered.

"You don't think I am." Luna observed.

"No, but I do hope so." 

"I know you do." Luna said and gave Hermione a quick kiss on her cheek.


	20. The Grangers

Author's note: First of all before you read this be sure to check out the previous chapter. I changed it from a mere author's note explaining my tardiness to a real chapter.

Another long boring week had finally come to an end. The job Hermione had used to love so much had become a boring grind. With no more important things to do it was all about bureaucratic minutiae. Even so, the worst part of it was not being with Luna. It had come to that for Hermione now. Every second spent without her love felt like wasted time. She had got a taste of the good life and now everything else seemed grey. All that greyness quickly faded however when Hermione stepped into Luna's apartment and was caught in a passionate embrace.

"Hello, my love." Luna greeted her girlfriend.

"Hello, I'm so happy to be home." Hermione said.

It had come out so easily and it wasn't until after Hermione realized what she had said. Luna had also picked up on it.

"Home, yes I suppose this is your home. While we haven't formally made it so, this really is your home."

It had been less than a week since their mutual declaration of love and in that time, Hermione hadn't even stepped foot inside 12 Grimmauld Place, the house that was her home. She hadn't really thought about it, it just seemed that whenever she left work the natural thing to do was to head for Luna's.

"Are you inviting me to move in?" Hermione asked.

Of course it was quite clear to Hermione that Luna was doing exactly that, but she really wanted to hear the words.

"Yes, I would be most pleased if you Ms. Granger would move into this apartment full time." Luna declared in a formal voice.

"Yes, yes ohhh yes. I want to live with you Luna." Hermione squealed and started to rain down kisses on Luna.

"We need to have a housewarming party. We'll invite everyone we know." Luna suggested.

"Yes, that would be great. I mean …."

Then it suddenly hit Hermione. How could she have forgotten her own parents? While Hermione was very open about her relationship with Luna, she had yet to tell her own parents. In a way it was not surprising. Ever since starting Hogwarts Hermione had spoken to her parents quite rarely. She had spent a few days in her childhood home after she had brought them back from Australia, but ever since then there had only been to occasional phone-call and very short visits.

"Yes, I would very much like to meet your parents." Luna said.

"I haven't even spoken to them in months. They just haven't been a part of my life for so long."

"And you feel guilty about that."

"Of course I do, they are my parents."

"Well, I want our big house warming party to be a happy thing, so we will have to deal with that."

"You mean visit them?"

"Yes, I quite look forward to meeting them. They are the people who brought you into this world and since I love you, I'm sure I will like them." Luna reasoned.

Hermione realized that Luna, as usual, was right. She had neglected her parents and that really had to be dealt with. They might find Luna strange at first, just as Hermione had done, but Hermione really didn't care. She would never feel ashamed of Luna and if her parents had a problem they simply would have to accept it.

"Yes, I suppose they might find me a bit strange, people usually do."

"No, no, no. I didn't mean it like that. You're not strange." Hermione corrected.

"I am strange, but that is one of the reasons you love me."

"Why is it that you always know my feelings than I myself know them?"

"I don't know to be honest. I just do." Luna responded.

"You sure do. I love all of you, your strangeness, your sweetness, your strength and your smile."

"That was unusually poetic of you, Hermione."

"It was wasn't it? I can't believe you're making me into a poet, Luna." Hermione giggled.

"Neville wrote me a poem once. It was very sweet."

"He did? Can I read it?" Hermione asked, instantly curious about the inner workings of her old Gryffindor friend.

"I'm afraid I promised to not let anyone read it. You will have to ask him."

"I suppose that is the right thing to do."

"Yes, I did make a promise." Luna said with a serious look on her face.

"You take promises seriously, don't you?"

"Yes, my father taught me to never break a promise, especially if it is a secret. So, shall we go then?"

"Huh, What?"

"Your parents. You do need to re-establish contact with them and what better time is there than now. You have the weekend off and I just finished an article for the Quibbler."

"You mean we should go and visit them now?"

"Yes, I'm sure they will be delighted to see you."

"Yes, I suppose." Hermione feebly answered.

It had all come very sudden and she didn't know if she was quite ready to see them. Luna was making a convincing argument however. There really was no point in postponing it.

"Ok, I'm ready. You lead the way." Luna said and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Side-along apparition, right?"

"Yes, unless you want to fly of course. I would very much like to take you on a ride on my broom one day. Of course, it is quite cold today. There are a few spells to keep warm of course, but I'm not quite an expert on those. Last time I tried accidentally melted all the snow in my garden and scorched the grass. Of course that was years ago, so I think I will be better at it today..."

"No, no. Apparition it is." Hermione interjected.

"Ok, then. Let's go shall we."

Hermione took a deep breath and made the apparition, holding on to Luna tightly in the process. The two girls landed in the Granger's back yard and quickly made their way around the house to the front door. Hermione took a deep breath before she knocked. Steps were heard and then the door was opened.

"Hermione!" Mr Granger said in surprise as he opened the door.

"Hi, dad." Hermione said with a smile.

"I can't believe it. It's been so long since we last saw you. We didn't expect this."

"I'm not coming at a bad time, am I?"

"No, it's never a bad time for you to come here, darling." Mr Granger said with just a hint of sadness in his voice.

Hermione felt pangs of guilt shooting through her body. With her ability to apparate she could have come here all the time. Yet, she hadn't done so. She had been all too caught up in her own life. Luna seemed to sense Hermione's discomfort and grabbed hold of her hand.

"Dad, this is Luna Lovegood. She is my …..girlfriend."

Mr Granger was just about to speak, but then Hermione's mother showed up in the door. She threw her arms around her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"Hermione, I'm so happy to see you. Come in, come in. Don't stand out here out in the cold." She said and dragged everyone inside and closed the door.

"Go, make some tea and biscuits for our daughter and her friend." She then ordered Mr. Granger.

He quickly obeyed and walked out into the kitchen.

"Mum, I've got something to tell you."

"I'm sure you have. We can discuss it over tea. Who's your friend?"

"This is Luna Lovegood, she's my..."

"How nice to meet you Luna." Mrs. Granger said and struck out her hand. Luna shock it and before either of the girls had the chance to say anything else they were dragged into the living room where they all sat down.

"I have been so worried about you. You never call anymore. You really should do that. I worry you know. I can't help but think that you're off fighting that Voldemort character."

"Mum. He's dead." Hermione interjected.

While that certainly was true Hermione had to admit that her mother really did have reason to worry. That mission in South Africa had been dangerous after all.

"I know honey. I just wonder what you are up to these days. Is everything good at work?"

Again Hermione was sidetracked from what she really wanted to talk about, but she did feel that she had to give an answer.

"It's a bit dull at times to be honest, but I manage. Now what I really wanted to say was that something good has happened in my life."

"Really? Are you going to get married? Am I going to be a grandmother?" Mrs Granger asked expectantly.

"No, it's over with Ron. We broke up. Didn't I tell you that?"

"I think you said something about a fight, but then I never heard anything else about it. I assumed it was alright."

Hermione sighed deeply. Ron was the last person she wanted to talk about right now.

"Mum, listen." Hermione said forcefully.

"Me and Ron are no more. We weren't right for each other." She then went on.

"I'm so sorry to hear that honey. I'm sure you'll find some other nice boy. You are still so young. You know me and your father didn't meet until we were past thirty."

"Mum, just listen. I'm not going to meet any boy. I have met the love of my life. Me and Luna are in love." Hermione said and grabbed hold of Luna's hand for emphasis.

"That's……" Mrs. Granger said, her words fading out into silence.

"Tea?" Came the words of Mr. Granger as he entered the room with a pot of tea.

"Yes, please, Mr Granger." Luna answered politely.

He served Luna some tea and then went on to pour a cup for Hermione without asking.

"Are you ok, mum?" Hermione asked.

"I think she needs to absorb this. She has been talking about grandchildren a lot lately."

"Ohh." Hermione answered.

It was the one thing that could actually bring her down. She knew how she would have handled intolerance. She knew how she would have handled her parents disliking Luna. But she did not know how to handle the undeniable fact that there would be no grandchildren.

"Ms. Lovegood I want to make it very clear that you don't have to struggle for our approval. If Hermione has chosen you, we trust her that she has made the right decision. However we would very much like to get to know you a little better." Mr Granger said in a kind voice.

"Yes, of course." Mrs. Granger chimed in, still a bit shocked..

Luna beamed with happiness.

"I do look forward to getting to know you as well. I very much love your daughter. She is quite extraordinary. I do know how important it is with good parents. My parents were very important in making me the person I am."

"I would love to meet them one day." Mr Granger responded.

"My mother is dead, but my father is alive. He is a very kind man and he runs a newspaper. I work as a journalist for him."

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother."

"Yes, I miss her very much, but my father took good care of me."

"I need some air." Mrs Granger suddenly announced and went out the door.

Hermione quickly followed after. She caught up with her in the garden.

"I'm sorry dear. It's just a bit of a shock." Mrs. Granger said in a weak voice.

"She is wonderful and I love her like I've never loved anyone before."

"I understand. It's just it's been so empty around the house ever since you went to Hogwarts. I've missed so much of your childhood and was hoping that I could perhaps be a part of your kids' childhood."

Small tears started to from in Hermione's eyes. Her mother's disappointment was obvious and there was nothing Hermione could do about it.

"I'm sorry, mum. I wish I could give you grandchildren, but this is my life. She's the one for me."

"No, no. Don't be sorry. I have no right to demand that of you. I just want you to be happy."

"I know." Hermione said and embraced her mother in a hug.

"I guess I should have suspected really." Mrs. Granger said as the hug ended.

"What!? How could you have known? I didn't know until I met Luna." Hermione said in surprise.

"I don't know really. It was just a feeling I had. But then you got together with Ron and I thought I was wrong."

"I guess you weren't. I liked Ron all right, but what I had with him wasn't anything like what I have with Luna. She brings out the best in me, while Ron brought out the worst in me. She's kind, warm, funny, cute and incredibly intelligent in her own way. Every time I see her my heart starts to beat faster and I feel alive, more alive than I have ever felt."

"I'm so happy for you. I really am. I just wish we will see more of you in the future. How about Christmas, will you be here for Christmas. You and Luna of course."

"I'll have to check with Luna, but I'm sure she will agree. I think she wants to be with her father as well, but we can do both. Magic you know."

"Magic, yes. I almost forgot all about it. To me you're just my daughter. So, is Luna a witch?"

"Yes, we met at Hogwarts years ago. But we didn't fall in love until a little less than two months ago."

"You are good at what you do aren't you? Magic I mean."

"Yes, I believe so yes."

"I'm sorry for bringing this up again. You know I just want the best for you, but do you think that maybe there is a way for you to have children anyway? A magical way?"

Hermione was dumbstruck. Why hadn't she thought about that? Having children had been completely off her radar. There was sort of a plan that she and Ron would have kids several years into the future, but all that had gone out the window of course when they broke up. Ever since getting together with Luna all Hermione had really thought about was the present. Sure she did see herself spending the rest of her life with Luna, but exactly what that would entail was not something she had considered.

"Mum, we just got together."

"Yes, I know. But I can see it now. It's almost like I can feel it. There is a connection between the two of you and I have a feeling it will last."

"You feel it? But you don't have any magical powers."

"I have one power and that is the power of being a mother."

"Well, there is a connection. A special connection that is made out of love, but has part magic in it as well. Luna really is better at explaining it than me."

"So, you're really sure about this aren't you? Luna is the one for you?"

"Yes, mum. I am. And I would be even without the magic. Our love made the magic happen. As far as children go, it's something for the future. I can't make any promises because I haven't made any research on the subject, but now that you mention it, it just might be possible. Don't get your hopes up though."

"I won't I promise. You're obviously happy and that is all that really matters to me."

"Thank you. I'm so happy you approve."

"Of course I do. I hope you weren't worried about us having anything about the fact that you're in love with a girl."

"Well, I hoped you wouldn't."

"Hermione, my darling. Have we ever preached intolerance?"

"No, but it's another thing when it happens in real life."

"That is true, but that smile on your face is enough to convince me that she is the one for you. I have never seen you so happy."

"Ohh, mum." Hermione said and embraced her mother in another hug.

"Let's go in shall we. I'm still your mother and you are not dressed for this cold weather."

Hermione nodded and the two Grangers went into the house again. There they found Luna in animated conversation with a very amused Mr. Granger.

"And then there are unicorns of course. They are seen as very serene, but they don't have those horns for nothing. Those horns are really hard and can break through a thick wooden door. It's all in my grandfather's book. He was chased by one after accidentally offending it. He was young and foolish at the time, but he learned his lesson alright. He actually managed to befriend it and they won a race across Yorkshire together."

"You're back. Is everything alright?" Mr. Granger said as the two women came back.

"Yes, we are alright. I'm sorry for walking out on you. Ms. Lovegood. I was just a little shocked, that's all." Mrs. Granger said to Luna in a kind tone.

"That is alright. I had a very nice time with your husband. He's a very good listener."

"I have to be with these two in my house." Mr. Granger joked.

Hermione giggled while her mother managed a small smile.

"I have invited you and Luna to stay for the weekend and she accepted. I hope that suits you."

"Yes, dad. I think that will be great."

"Good. I can't wait to hear more from this one. She is quite a storyteller. Right now I think we need some food however."

"Yes, I'm very hungry. I forgot to eat today." Luna said.

"I'm glad to hear it. I'll cook up a nice and hearty French onion soup." Mr Granger announced and went out into the kitchen.


	21. Discussions of the party

It was the evening of Hermione's and Luna's big party to celebrate the fact that they were now moving in together. The apartment was filled with all their closest friends. The apartment had been temporarily enlarged for this special occasion, preventing it from feeling crowded. The heavenly walls glittered with stars and moonlight. In addition to the real stars Luna had added a lot more stars to give more light and provide some decoration. She had added them in the shapes of various animals and objects. Some of the new formations were easy to distinguish, but a few of were open to interpretation.

"I think it's a cat cleaning itself." Harry said as he looked at one of them.

"Rubbish, it's sea shell." Ron answered.

"If you say so." Harry conceded.

Harry was being extra careful not to anger Ron. He was very well aware of how sensitive the situation was. Early in the week ha had spoken to Hermione on several occasions. They had discussed if she should invite Ron to the party or not. Hermione had a hard time making up her mind and Harry too had wondered if it was a good idea. In the end they had decided that he really should be invited. His absence would only have created talk about why he wasn't there and no doubt made him very disgruntled.

Once the invitation was made Harry had several conversations with Ron on whether he should show up or not. Now that Harry had made up his made he had tried to convince Ron to do so, but Ron had gone on and on about his pride. Only after much coaxing from Harry, Ginny and George had Ron accepted. He was in a sulky mood though. Harry had an idea though. He knew what would get Ron in a better mood.

"Hey, check her out." Harry whispered and nudged Ron's elbow.

"Blimey, she's hot. Who is she?" Ron said as he turned around.

"I don't know, never seen her before."

The girl in question was quite short, but she made up for it confidence. She had dark blonde hair, a very cute nose and a dress that was quite revealing.

"You should go talk to her." Harry said to Ron who was busy staring.

"Yeah, that would show'em. Me hooking up with a girl at their party."

"Come on. Don't be a fucking git. You shouldn't do it to spite Hermione. Just go and have some fun for your own sake." Harry said irritably.

"Fine." Ron answered and downed the last of his beer.

Ron was just about to go over to the girl when a black haired girl walked over to the blonde and kissed her. From the intensity of the kiss it was very obvious that this was no friendly kiss. Ron stared in anger and disbelief. Fortunately Harry reacted quickly and put a silencing charm on Ron before he had the chance to voice his feelings.

"I still can't believe it. My two best friends hooking up with each other." Ginny said.

"I do hope that you're not angry any more." Luna said.

"No don't worry, I was a bit miffed about the whole break-up. I mean, it's kinda my duty as a sister to be angry at Hermione. Keep this a secret, ok? Ron was really down after it happened. I don't think he showed it to Hermione, but he came over to me and Harry and was completely devastated. I mean we fight all the time, but he is my brother and I hated seeing him like that. I guess I blamed Hermione for it, but then I started to accept. I mean I can't be angry at her for choosing to be happy."

"Very good. I was a bit worried that we had lost you as a friend."

"Never." Ginny answered and reassured Luna by giving her a hug.

"I am so glad to hear it."

"There's one thing though. How come you never told me?"

"Told you what?"

"You, know about being into girls. I mean you did manage to sneak away with Orla without me noticing."

"It had to be secret. It would have been very dangerous if anyone knew."

"What do you mean?"

"It was a war going on. It is very important to keep things secret when there is war." Luna said in a solemn voice.

"I guess you're right. They'd probably kick the both of you out of school if they found out. Or worse."

"Yes, I am sorry I didn't tell you, but they could have read your mind."

"True. But what about after that? You did sneak away together in our last year as well didn't you?"

"Yes, but we didn't speak much at the time."

Ginny felt a pang of guilt. With Harry deciding to spend another year at Hogwarts and being in the same class as Hermione they had been practically inseparable.

"I'm sorry about that. I was kinda obsessed with Harry."

"That's OK. I wasn't lonely any more. I did have Orla and for some reason a lot of other people wanted to be friends with me."

"Well, you are a hero."

"Yes, I think I am." Luna mused.

"One other thing though. Did you ever you know….think about me?"

At first Luna looked very surprised. Then she suddenly burst out in laughter.

"Hey! I'm hot." Ginny said, slightly offended.

"You do look very good, but you wouldn't be interested."

"Ok, but you didn't know that."

"It wasn't too hard to see you know. The only way to get you would have been if I polyjuiced myself into Harry."

"Honestly, that would probably have worked." Ginny giggled.

"Yes, it does work. I do know from a good source that Draco has Pansy polyjuice herself into Harry when they do it." Luna said with a straight face.

Ginny immediately burst out laughing.

"Yeah right."

"Ok, maybe I lied, but who knows. He is very obsessed with Harry." Luna said with a light smirk.

"So, they are both champions from different schools and now they are girlfriends?" Viktor asked.

"Yes. From what I heard Orla was flirting with Vanessa, the Beauxbatons champion, in order to make her loose concentration. Well, somehow it backfired I guess and Vanessa liked it. So they became girlfriends." Neville explained.

"It is very unprofessional."

"Well, you were interested in Hermione when you competed and she was best friends with Harry. Isn't that the same thing?"

"No, she was not the opposition. Harry was." Viktor grumbled.

"Good thing you weren't interested in Harry then." Neville joked.

Viktor responded with a disapproving grunt.

"So, who do you think will win this year? Neville asked, deciding not to push his luck with angering Viktor.

"It will be our champion of course."

"I suppose I have to say our champion, but who knows? Anything can happen."

Just then George showed up and threw himself into the discussion.

"Of course it'll be Orla. I played her in Quidditch once. She's one sneaky girl. She did this one move where she flew right in front of Katie Bell when I was hitting a bludger in her direction. Orla dodged it and it hit Katie. I was pissed of course, but that was one hell of a move."

"Our champion is also a quidditch player. He…" Viktor started.

From this the discussion went over to the subject of who was best at quidditch rather than who would win the TriWizard. Neville didn't really feel like he had anything to contribute since he was not a player and he really didn't want to debate who was best. Instead he went over to Hermione who was in the process of cleaning up some cheese doodles which had fallen out of their bowl.

"Oh, hi Neville. How are you? I do hope you have a good time?"

"I will if you sit down and talk to me, instead of fussing about. A few misplaced cheese doodles have never ruined a party you know."

"Oh, Ok I guess. I do need to relax a bit don't I?"

"You do, good thing that you realize that." Neville said as he sat down in a couch.

"I do. Luna has tried to teach me that."

"Does she get through?"

"She's starting to yes." Hermione said with the kind of smile only love can bring."

"I must say the two of you do make a very good couple."

"Thank you. People are starting to realize that I think."

"Ohh, I never doubted it. I thought you were a perfect match the second I heard it."

"Really? Most people were completely shocked."

"Well, I guess I can admit it now, but I had a bit of a crush on you many years back. And you do know that I asked Luna out. So seeing two girls I have once been interested getting interested in each other isn't too much of shock."

"You had a crush on me?" Hermione asked in complete surprise.

"Yeah, didn't you catch that? I thought you girls were able to pick up on those things?"

"Well, I guess I was kind of self involved. I didn't notice anyone being interested in me until Viktor. And I only realized Ron was interested in me because of his jealousy about Viktor."

"Well, I guess the thing about love is that you only need to get it right once, isn't it? And you obviously got it right now."

"That I do." Hermione answered with a dreamy smile.

"Ave you noticed zat a lot of people are looking at us?" Vanessa asked her girlfriend.

"Yeah, it's like they never seen two hot girls make out before." Orla answered and gave Vanessa about the hundredth kiss of the evening.

"I zhink zhat it is zhat we are both champions of our schools, yes?"

"You're probably right. Guess we're famous. Imagine what the papers would make of this. In the last competition they wrote all kinds of things about Harry Potter's love life."

"Luna is journalist, isn't she?"

"She is, but they don't do celebrity gossip. It's a pretty serious paper. There are some pretty out there things they write, but they don't go for sleaze."

"Zhat is good to hear."

"So, what would they say if this got out in the French papers?"

"Zhey would understand. We French are very passionate and love is never wrong." Vanessa said theatrically.

"That's why you always lose at sports." Orla retorted with a smirk.

"I seem to recall zhat we are better in football, ne ces't pas?"

Orla couldn't come up with a good answer to that, the French were world champions after all, so instead she initiated another session of making out.

"You know, this could be a good time to let people know." Hannah whispered to her friend.

"What? No, no, no. Look at all the people here." Justin said with a frightened look on his face.

"Exactly, pretty much all our friends are here and look at how accepting they are. This is a party hosted by a gay couple. What better time can there be?"

"I don't know. "

"Look, you don't want to show yourself in public with your boyfriend for fear of being talked about. How about you make one big announcement and then no one will be surprised."

"But, he's a muggle you know."

"Now you're just making excuses."

"Stop it alright. I should never have told you." Justin snapped.

"I'm sorry. I just want you to be happy you know? I promised you I would never tell anyone and I will keep that promise. I just want you to be happy and to be proud of who you are."

"I know. I didn't mean it. You really think they'll be ok with it?"

"I know they will." Hannah said confidently.

"Ok, then. I'll do it." Justin said and took a deep breath.

Hannah made a magic clinking sound with her wand to get everybody's attention.

"Hey, everyone. Justin has something he wants to tell you." She said when once she had the attention of the room.

"Ok, I just wanted to say that I have a boyfriend. I too am gay." Justin said with just a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Schisch wasch a good day." Hermione said.

"Yes, you moved in with me, we had a party and Justin finally came out. It was about time all of those things happened." Luna summarized.

Hermione was now done with her tooth brushing, allowing her to speak normally.

"Yes, gotta agree there. About time." She said as she joined Luna in bed.

"It really is sad that Justin didn't dare to say anything earlier."

"Yes, Guess we gave him the courage to do so."

"Yes, it is most pleasing to see that our love has a good effect on the world." Luna mused.

"And it has only just started." Hermione said and pulled her t-shirt over her head.


	22. Streets of London

_Streets of London – Ralph McTell_

_So how can you tell me you're lonely,  
And say for you that the sun don't shine?  
Let me take you by the hand and lead you through the streets of London  
I'll show you something to make you change your mind_

_And have you seen the old man  
Outside the seaman's mission  
Memory fading with  
The medal ribbons that he wears.  
In our winter city,  
The rain cries a little pity  
For one more forgotten hero  
And a world that doesn't care_

Hermione and Luna were out walking. It was late in the evening and quite cold. Despite this they were thoroughly enjoying themselves. Luna loved to explore London by foot and she had managed to make Hermione like it as well. Hermione had to admit to herself that she really was like putty in Luna's hands. If Luna had wanted to go to the moon, Hermione would gladly have followed.

"Ginny called today. She said that Molly had put a spell on the Burrow, keeping me out. Apparently I will turn into a toad if I walk past the gate. Ginny had found out from Arthur and she was kind enough to warn me." Hermione said with a deep sigh, telling Luna about a conversation she had earlier in the day.

"Yes, Molly is not a very nice person. She really wasn't very fond of having me play with Ginny." Luna said.

"That's horrible! When was this?" Hermione asked in an angered tone.

"It was before we started Hogwarts. I believe she didn't think I was a good influence on Ginny."

Hermione was starting to fume with anger. She could handle Molly being angry at her. She really didn't care and had no intention of returning to the Burrow anyway. But hearing Molly's opinion on Luna was making Hermione furious.

"Ohh, that self righteous pompous hag. How the hell can she call you a bad influence? You are the best influence in the world." Hermione half screamed.

Despite Hermione's anger Luna remained calm.

"One cannot let other opinions matter too much, or else one will be floating with the stream like a log. For me, there are only a few people whose opinion matters." Luna proclaimed.

"Guess you're right. As usual. She doesn't know what's she's talking about. She doesn't know that you're the most wonderful person in the world." Hermione said and gave Luna a quick peck on the cheek.

Hermione had expected a kiss in return, but instead Luan suddenly turned towards a dark alley near by.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Can't you feel it?"

And then suddenly Hermione could feel it. It was being channelled through Luna, and it wasn't good. Whatever it was it sent a chill down Hermione's spine and she felt the darkness with all her body.

"Dark magic." Luna said with an intense look on her face.

The normal, happy, whimsical Luna was gone. This was Luna the fighter, Luna the warrior. Sensing dark magic really was more of an art than a science and Luna was very good at it. It was almost impossible to do in places like Hogwarts where the air was filled with magic. In the muggle world however where magic was rare it was easier.

"Wait." Hermione said as Luna made her way through the alley.

"No." Luna answered in a very determined voice.

Hermione had no choice, but to follow Luna into the alley. Both girls used their wands for light as they slowly explored the alley. Hermione saw him first. It was an old man, tattered and dirty, obviously homeless. He was sitting next to a dumpster, looking straight ahead.

"Hello." Hermione tried.

There was no reaction. He didn't move at all. Hermione thought for a moment that he was dead, but then she saw that his chest was moving. Luna sat down in front of him and waved her wand in front of his face, but again there was no reaction.

"He's empty." Luna said.

"Empty?"

"Yes. His mind is completely blank. Dark magic has been done to him."

"You can feel all that?"

"Yes, there is definitely something wrong. I don't know what spell or who has done it, but it is definitely a wizard or witch who has performed dark magic on him." Luna spoke quickly and distinctly, very much unlike her usual self.

"We should turn this over to the Aurors. This is what they do."

Luna looked at Hermione with a displeased look on her face. While Luna had stopped believing in the rotfang conspiracy, she still didn't trust the ministry. She had often expressed this opinion, but Hermione had usually declined to discuss it for fear of causing a fight between them.

"I do realize we need help, but I really don't want to involve the ministry." Luna said with a stern voice.

"Why not? Tell me please why can't get help from them. I know it was bad back in the old days, but this is a new ministry."

Hermione could tolerate Luna's distrust of the ministry in normal situations, but this was no normal situation. This was a potentially dangerous situation after all. For the first time in their relationship Hermione was starting to feel irritated.

"If I told you why you would never believe me."

"It is some conspiracy is it? You think that the ministry somehow is involved in this don't you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Luna quickly answered.

"Ohh no. You're still stuck in believing everything your father tells you. Luna you gotta grow up and find things out for your self for once. It is…"

"I HAVE" Luna snapped.

Luna's normally calm face was contorted in anger. The young blonde was radiating anger and confidence. Hermione was dumb struck and frankly a little scared.

"I really wish you would have a little more confidence in me. Listen and listen good." Luna demanded.

Hermione obeyed.

.

""I have it all back in the apartment. Let's go back." Luna said.

She then picked up her phone and dialled.

"Yes, Hello. This is Luna. I have found another one. He really can't take care of him self. Can you come and pick him up please?"

"Yes, exactly like the others."

Luna then went on talking giving the address and a few other details before hanging up and turning to Hermione.

"Now we wait for someone to come pick him up." Luna said in a calm, but determined tone.

"Who did you call?"

"A shelter." Luna answered curtly.

"What do you mean by another one?"

"Just wait, OK?"

Luna was obviously angry, something Hermione had never experienced before. She had seen Luna in battle of course, but even then Luna wasn't like this. In battle she was cool and concentrated. Hermione realized of course that the reason for Luna's anger was the fact that Hermione didn't trust her on this. However this issue was too important to budge on.

"Luna this is serious. Whatever has happened here is in the jurisdiction of the ministry and they can deal with it. You know very well that I fight for what I believe in, but this is best turned over to the professionals."

"Don't you think I know how serious this is?" Luna snapped.

"Yes, but…"

"I know more about this than you think. And that is exactly why I don't want to call the ministry. Now, we shouldn't speak any more until we are back in the apartment." Luna declared.

Hermione was about to speak, but she quickly changed her mind. Luna was right about one thing after all. There was no point in discussing this until Luna had shared what she knew. Hermione tentatively tried to enter Luna's mind, but found it completely blocked. Luna gave her a glare indicating that there was no point in trying that again. They waited in tense silence for about ten minutes before a car pulled up on the street. A woman in her late fifties stepped out. Luna went to greet her and they spoke for a while before they entered the alley. The woman nodded at Hermione before bending down, trying to contact the man. He was still completely unresponsive.

"We need to leave now. I trust you to take good care of him." Luna said to the woman.

"Of course." She answered and gave Luna a warm smile.

Luna then led Hermione out to the street and then into another dark alley. Once safely out of view from anyone else she quickly disapparated. They usually did this together, but Luna was clearly not in the mood for that. Hermione sighed deeply and tried to focus. It was hard with the fight burdening her mind, but she managed it and appeared in Luna's living room. Luna was not in the room, but she did call out to Hermione from her office. It was a small room cluttered with books and papers that Luna used when she wrote her articles.

"Sit down." Luna said and made a chair appear.

It moved forward and hit Hermione right in the back of her knees, forcing her to sit down.

"Now, what relay made me disappointed is that you still think I go by unconfirmed rumours. I thought you had a little more confidence in me that that."

"I'm sorry, it's just that…"

"Working as a journalist you have to find things out for your self. You don't think I get that, but I do."

Hermione realized that there was no point in saying anything until Luna was done. The blonde started to rummage through her desk until she found a paper which she handed to Hermione.

"This is a list off all people who have had their minds emptied just like that man we saw. I have been around to homeless shelters and hospitals and they are all the same. At first I just thought of it as a story for the Quibbler, but it is clearly more serious than that. All except one are still alive; he died in a hospital. Fortunately most of them were found in time. There are also those who have been found frozen to death, some of them might have been erased. It is hard to tell."

Hermione looked at the list. It contained 19 names in total. It also contained information on when and where they had been found. All dates were from the last few months. It was all written in Luna's handwriting. While Hermione studied the list Luna handed her a map of London.

"The red dots are where living people have been found. The blue dots are where dead people have found. They had all frozen to death, but what is suspicious is that none of them had tried to cover up. They were all found sitting down, leaning against a wall just like the man we found."

Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Now do you see a pattern?" Luna asked.

Hermione looked closely. There was indeed a pattern. About a third of the dots could be found very close to an address that Hermione recognised very well. It was that of the Ministry of Magic. Hermione could hardly believe it. She looked back and forth between the list and the map and it was all meticulously done and correct. Based on this evidence Hermione really had to draw the same conclusions. The ministry was somehow involved in this.

"I hope this is enough evidence for you." Luna said.

"Ohhh, yes. Luna I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. I really should have trusted you more." Hermione said with tear-filled eyes.

Hermione rose from her chair and approached Luna. Fortunately Luna was not one to hold a grudge; she threw herself in Hermione's arms and started to sob.

"It just hurt so much that you didn't trust me. You remember what I said before that there are only a few people whose opinions matter to me and you are one of them."

"I'm so so sorry. I will never do that again."

Luna's sobbing subsided, but she kept holding on to Hermione, something the former Gryffindor immensely enjoyed. Luna's soft warm body made all thoughts of the fight and that poor man disappear. Hermione could also feel how Luna's mind opened up again and Hermione could feel the love flowing from her girlfriend. Hermione lost track on how long the hug lasted, it felt like they both needed it after their first fight. After a while however Luna disentangled herself and spoke.

"I should have told you earlier, but I wanted to be absolutely sure. I know that you demand solid evidence. I am sure now and this is something we have to fix." Luna said.

"Yes it is. I can do some research tonight, but then I think it is time to bring in some help. And we know exactly who to call don't we?"


	23. A simple plan

The library was hidden deep below the ministry of magic. Its massive size made the Hogwarts library look puny in comparison. This was the place Hermione had gone to find out more about whatever could have happened to those poor people. It was late at night and Hermione should have been home hours ago, but she kept ploughing through the books trying to find the kind of magic that had caused that strange catatonic state. Luna had been informed about Hermione's activities by way of patronus, so Hermione had no qualms about staying as long as it took.

Hermione was starting to get more and more frustrated about how inefficient this way of doing things was. The library was very poorly organized, it was like books were just heaped in and placed in a category that someone for some reason felt was reasonable right. Hermione noted to herself that there really was need for a new head librarian instead of the ancient wizard who was presently in charge. He was so sickly that he rarely came to work. Rumour was that he had caught the plague a few hundred years ago, but somehow kept hanging on to life. Hermione didn't believe that, but she couldn't quite rule it out either. Hermione loudly shut the tome she had been studying and went to fetch another one. Just then a whitish wisp of smoke appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. It soon took the form of a very familiar hare and started to speak.

"I know what happened to those people. We were so stupid; we should have realized it right away. It was dementors. It was those bloody dementors." the hare said in Luna's familiar voice before disappearing as quickly as it had come.

Hermione started to loudly swear to herself for not realizing this before. She had been so completely focused on strange forms of wizard magic that she had forgot the obvious and easy answer. Hermione hadn't thought about dementors since the battle of Hogwarts. She had somehow assumed that they were all dead or gone, but realized now that she had no reason to believe that. While the thought of dementors filled Hermione with dread it also meant that there was no human behind this. This fact did give Hermione some relief. Now that she knew what it was Hermione realized that she had no reason to keep this from the ministry. Going at it alone had been necessary before when they suspected ministry involvement, but in this case she decided it was the best thing to alert the authorities. Hermione sent a quick reply to Luna, before hurrying up to Kingsley's office.

Hermione had expected to either find Kingsley alone in his office or find it empty. It was very late in the evening after all. Instead she found Kingsley in a meeting with Head Auror Williamson.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Kingsley asked in rather unfriendly voice.

It seemed like he wasn't very pleased to see her, but Hermione didn't care about that. She was determined to bring him the news.

"Sir, I have some very important and troubling news. Normally I would prefer to speak to you alone, but this is no doubt of concern to Mr. Williamson as well. I'm afraid there has been a series of dementor attacks on muggles here in London and it seems like they are concentrated around the ministry." Hermione quickly informed without bothering to breath.

To Hermione's surprise Kingsley's first reaction was a slight chuckle.

"Of course you would find out somehow. It's what you do."

While Hermione loved to get compliments for her intellect, there was no way she could take credit for something she hadn't done.

"Actually, sir it was Luna who found out about it." Hermione admitted.

Kingsley creased his forehead in worry.

"Really? Does anyone else know?"

"Not that I'm aware sir, no."

"Send a patronus and ask her to come here right away. It is of utmost importance that this be kept secret for the time being and I would prefer to talk to her about that. Please take a seat while we wait."

Hermione sent her otter and sat down on a chair next to Williamson.

"As you probably understand what me and Mr. Williamson was discussing was exactly this, the dementor problem. They are back and at the moment we feel it is best to keep this a secret lest we cause widespread panic in the community. While we are certain that it is only dementors, some people would no doubt assume the worst and think that Voldemort will rise again. At the moment the dementors have only attacked muggles and we can't inform them of course. The prime minister is informed, but there really isn't anything he can do about it. We have arranged patrolling by the aurors and they have encountered some dementors, but as you probably understand there are several people who they have not managed to save." Kingsley explained.

"I understand completely, sir."

Just as Hermione had spoken Luna entered the room. She was more pale than usual and looked shaken. Hermione immediately got up and welcomed Luna with a hug, before they both sat down.

"Welcome Ms. Lovegood. This is Head Auror Williamson. He will present during this meeting."

Luna nodded solemnly in response.

"So, please tell me Ms. Lovegood how you found out about the dementors."

"I had discovered a few weeks ago about these suffering people. Someone or something did this and I intended to find out who. Yesterday Hermione got involved when we found another one. While she was here researching, I took to the streets to see what I could find out. It was very difficult finding any clues, but luckily I ran into a dementor and immediately understood that they are behind this." Luna concisely explained.

"Luna! You shouldn't have been out all alone. Don't you see how dangerous it is?" Hermione admonished.

"Yes, it is indeed dangerous, but some times danger must be confronted."

"Did he try to attack you?" Williamson interfered before Hermione had a chance to reply to Luna.

"No, he was in the process of attacking a muggle so I conjured up my patronus and he quickly disappeared. Fortunately the muggle was saved."

A beaming smile of pride spread across Hermione's face. While she certainly didn't like that Luna put herself in danger, she had to admit that it was worth it with a life saved.

"That was very brave of you Ms. Lovegood." Williamson complemented.

"Indeed, very brave." Kingsley said before taking a deep breath and speaking again

"Now the fact that the dementors are back is only half the story I'm afraid. It seems like they actually want their old job back. Their communication skills are somewhat limited of course, but they have been able to get that message through. Apparently Azkaban provide them with a level of suffering they cannot create anywhere else."

Hermione's thoughts immediately went to a certain Dolores Umbridge, one of Azkaban's most prominent prisoners. To increase her suffering was something that Hermione would gladly approve, but not at the prize of satisfying the needs of the dementors.

"The dementors have been targeting humans so far, due to the fact that most witches and wizards know how to make a patronus these days. It is all an effort to extort us into letting them back in Azkaban. So far we have said no, but if the situation gets worse we might have to cave in to their demands." Kingsley went on with a deep a sigh.

"The problem, of course is that we do not know how to kill them. We have established a group who are working on that problem, but so far they have not been successful." Williamson said.

It was a lot to take in at once, but in a strange way it filled Hermione with a clear sense of purpose. There was a clearly defined problem, how to get rid of the dementors, and Hermione felt more than ready to tackle that problem.

"Sir, I would like to join the research group. I have as you know a significant amount of experience and I feel that I can bring a new perspective." Hermione proudly declared.

"Actually, that was exactly my thought." Kingsley said.

"I will do my utmost to solve this, sir." Hermione answered.

"The group is working 24/7 so I can take you to them right away." Williamson said, then turning to Kingsley.

"I assume that we are done here minister."

"Yes, Mr Williamson, I think we are. Keep me up to date on the progress."

"Luna, I need to do this. I don't know when I'll come home." Hermione told her girlfriend

"That is quite alright. It is very important that you find a solution. I know that you will be very helpful." Luna said with a warm smile.

The girlfriends shared a quick hug, before Hermione followed Williamson to the research group.

Five minutes later, Luna was walking in very familiar surroundings. It was the grounds of Hogwarts and she was heading towards the castle itself. Heavy rain was poring down, making her wet all the way through, but Luna hardly noticed. She had other things on her mind. With the threat of dementors, Luna had decided to consult one of the finest experts on defence against the dark arts, even if he was reduced to a portrait. Not only was he an expert on this important subject, he was also one of Luna's closest friends. Luna entered the castle and said a quick hello to Professor Flitwick before heading down in the dungeons.

"Good evening Luna." Severus said as Luna entered the potions chamber.

"Good evening Severus. How are you?"

"I'm forced to sit here and watch as an endless parade of lazy and incompetent students fail even the simplest potions. It is lucky that I can't smell anything." Severus complained.

"Same as always then." Luna retorted with a cheeky smile.

"Yes, but never mind my life. How are you?"

"I'm just fine, me and Hermione are very happy together."

"Yes, I must admit that while unexpected it does make sense that the two of you are together. Hermione is a talented witch and it is pleasing to see that she isn't wasting her life with that lousy Weasly boy."

Luna couldn't help but giggle as Snape condemned Ron. While she would never express it quite like that, she did agree with the sentiment of what Severus was saying.

"Actually I have something important to ask you about. It is quite serious I'm afraid. It seems the dementors are back."

"Dementors? That is troubling."

Luna went on to explain all that she had found out herself and all that she had been told at the ministry.

"So, the first thing you do, when you have been told to keep a government secret is to go and tell someone?" Severus asked.

"Ohh, yes." Luna confirmed.

A small smile curled Severus lips.

"I wish I could help you, but what you said is true. There is no known way of killing them."

"Maybe you can come up with something?" Luna asked hopefully

"Luna, I'm afraid it isn't that easy. As a portrait I'm not quite the man I used to be. Or to be more precise I am the man I used to be with no real way of developing new things or creative thinking. No matter how brilliant you are as a wizard or witch you can't keep it up as a portrait. New ideas have to come from the living."

"It is easy to forget that you aren't really alive. I am sorry you know, that you had to die."

"I know you are Luna, but don't worry about that. I can help you with one thing however. A general principle and that is to start with what you already know. It's not much, I know, but it's all I can do."

"And dementors only fear patronuses."

"Yes, that's a good start."

"But the problem is that they always get away."

"Yes, they do. I can tell you something else as well. While I never said it to her face, Hermione is the most brilliant witch of her generation, and with Grindelwald, Dumbledore, Voldemort and not to mention me gone, she might very well the brightest witch alive. If anyone can solve this, it is her."

"I hope so." Luna answered thoughtfully.

It was a beautiful, sunny morning and people everywhere seemed to be heading for work. Not Hermione however, she was on her way home to get some sleep. It had been a long night spent with the research group, but nothing had come out of it. It was a group of seven people from different departments within the ministry and they had spent the night trying to come up with a new spell that would vanquish the dementors. It was a hard thing to do however, coming up with a new spell from scratch. As Hermione entered the apartment, she found Luna in the kitchen in the process of making breakfast.

"Good morning Hermione. You really look tired."

"A good girlfriend is supposed to say that I'm beautiful." Hermione answered grumpily.

"You are beautiful, even though you look tired."

"A good compromise I suppose." Hermione said as she sat down on a chair and started to drink orange juice.

"I discussed our dementor problem with Severus. He said that we should start with what we know about the problem, and what we do know is that they are scared of patronuses, but that they always get away."

Despite her tired state, Hermione felt how things started to click in her in brain. Luna had formulated the problem in a different way and slowly a solution started to emerge. Hermione needed her brain at its best right now and with a quick flick of her wand she suddenly had all the energy she needed. It would mean that she would sleep twice as long the next time she slept, but that was a small price to pay. It was a daring plan and she had no idea if it would work, but if it did, then it would solve the problem for good.

It was late in the evening and Hermione was waiting alone in a dark alley quite close to the ministry. It had been the sight of no less than two of the earlier attacks, so there was a good chance that the dementors would come here again. It was a nervous wait and the coming confrontation would very likely be dangerous, but Hermione had no intention of backing out. Someone had to stop the dementors, anything else was completely unacceptable. A small part of Hermione wished that Luna was here with her, but that would have been too dangerous.

Then it came, the feeling of complete and utter despair. Hermione saw a dark shape block the little light that came into the alley from the street. Hermione clutched the wand in her hand and once again went through the incantation she would use. When the dementor was about twenty meters away Hermione fired off a slivery sparkle from her wand. It had been aimed right at the dementor, but it avoided the sparkle with a quick move to the left.

"I missed that one, but when I hit you'll feel pain like you never have before." Hermione taunted in a shaky voice.

It was meant to sound confident, but it was very hard to feel confident with all the despair welling up inside. Hermione fired off again, and again the dementor had to swerve aside to avoid the sparkle.

"Come on then. Come and get me." Hermione said.

The dementor moved in a little closer, but when Hermione fired off again it moved back to avoid getting hit. The situation was deadlocked, with the dementor not being able to move closer and Hermione not being able to hit it. Then suddenly the sky darkened with other dementors. There were so many of them that Hermione couldn't count them. Hermione fired a few sparks up into the air, but the dementors saw them coming and easily avoided them. They all started to close in; avoiding the sparks Hermione was shooting. Thanks to wordless magic Hermione was able to constantly fire, but so far she had not even hit one of the dementors.

"So, you're all here to finally feast on a witch are you? Tired of the muggles?" Hermione said, but of course got no answer.

Instead the dementors slowly closed in on her and now had her surrounded on all sides, including the air above her. Hermione didn't know if she imagined it, but she felt as if the dementors were starving and desperate to finally feed on a witch. It was so dark now; that the only light Hermione had was the sparks from her wand. The despair and depression she had felt when she had been close to dementors before was nothing like being completely surrounded by them. Hermione felt her magical energy quickly eroding. The sparks from her wand were smaller and slower, making it easy for the dementors to avoid them. Hermione was cold and she felt the how her knees started to weaken. She slumped down on the ground. One of the dementors was only a meter way by now and he seemingly took a deep breath, preparing to give Hermione the kiss.

Then what sounded like a huge explosion was heard, even though it in fact was hundreds of smaller sounds. This was quickly followed by a choir all uttering the same phrase.

"Expecto Patronum!"

The sky lit up in a silvery light from the hundreds of patronuses. Never had such a display been seen; cats, lizards, boars, snakes, rhinos, kangaroos, mice, dogs, parrots, porcupines, dolphins and hundreds of other glowing creatures filled the air. Among them was the lynx of Kingsley, the Jack Russel Terrier of Ron, the stag of Harry and of course the hare of Luna Lovegood. There was also a fair amount of shapeless slivery wisps. They all converged on the dementors, providing an almost solid wall of light. The first dementor to die was one who tried escape in a small opening between the horse of Ginny and the owl of Ollivander. Ginny's horse, quickly moved to close the opening however and the dementor crashed into it. The dementor exploded in an agonized shriek, while a jubilant squeak was heard from the horse. ´The rest of the patronuses closed in on the remaining dementors and no one could make out exactly what happened; the end result was clear however. Hundreds of patronuses filled the alley and not a dementor was left.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she looked around. She was in a bed in a sun drenched room that she didn't recognise. However that didn't matter, because next to the bed was someone Hermione knew very well. It was of course Luna.

"Hello. You have slept for almost two days, but I wasn't worried. I knew that you were going to be alright. The healers said it was over exhaustion" Luna cheerfully said.

"I dreamt about you. We did all kinds of things. We were back on that beach and we went to France and we had Christmas together." Hermione answered weakly.

"Ohh, I know. I was there. Those were nice dreams. I think I need to get some people. I promised I would tell them when you were awake."

With that Luna sent her hare away and soon enough a group of people filed into the room, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Padma, Ernie and Kingsley all entered.

"Hey, everyone! Did it work? Did you get them all?" Hermione greeted and waved her hand.

"Yeah, we got all of them. Your plan was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.

"Thanks, but I would never have done it without Luna and also Severus"

"Snape?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Yeah, or at least his portrait. He helped me look clearly on this. He pointed out that we knew two things; that the dementors fear patronuses, but that they can get away. With that in mind I thought about how we could stop them from getting away. Making the patronuses faster was one idea, but that could take time. So I thought why not just encircle them and close off all their ways of escaping. It really is quite basic, as long as you have enough people."

"I still can't believe you let yourself be the bait, you know I would have done it." Harry admonished.

"Well, it was my plan and it was not risk-free. I couldn't possible let anyone else do it."

"Now, you all need to leave. Hermione needs to rest." Luna declared.

The group seemed to be satisfied with knowing Hermione was alright, and obediently filed out of the room. Kingsley was the last one, but just as he stepped out of the door Hermione called after him.

"Yes, Hermione what can I do for you?" Kingsley asked.

"I'm afraid that I have decided to quit."

"Is this about the dementors? I promise that you will never have to face anything like that again."

"No, no. I have been thinking about it for some time. Ever since getting together with Luna, I've been starting to feel bad about spending so much time at work. I've realized that there are more important things in life than work."

"If this is about the hours, you don't have to work as much as you do. I can give you much better hours." Kingsley offered.

"You need someone who is fully dedicated to doing a good job. I'm afraid I can't give you that anymore. Instead I'm going to write about my involvement in defeating Voldemort. I'm afraid that my decision is final."

"Well, I'd hate to see you leave, but I'm not going to try to stop you. You know that you're welcome back into the ministry whenever you want."

"Thank you for this time. It has been very enjoyable working with you and it has been a great experience." Hermione said and gave Kingsley a smile.

"Just come by the office and sort things out, whenever you're back to normal." Kingsley said and with that he left.

Hermione then turned to Luna.

"From now, my dear, we've got all the time in the world."

"Yes, I was thinking we could go to France." Luna answered with a cheerful smile.


	24. An unwelcome guest

It was a dark and rainy evening. It was one hell of a late fall thunderstorm outside with frequent lightning and thunder. Hermione's mood however was very sunny. She was curled up on the couch under a blanket with Luna wrapped in her arms. They were watching a somewhat interesting documentary on the animal life in the Galapagos Islands on TV. More importantly however was just relaxing and enjoying each other's company.

It had been a week since Hermione had left her job at the Ministry of Magic. For the first time, in what felt like an eternity, had Hermione been completely relaxed and at ease. There was literally nothing that she had to worry about now that she no longer had any responsibilities. She had managed to start on her book, but that didn't feel like work at all. While it did bring back some unpleasant memories, Hermione could comfort herself with the fact that it was all in the past.

"I think we should get an animal." Luna suddenly said.

"Well, we already have Crookshanks."

"Yes, but he's out all the time. We barely see him."

"Yes, he is very self sufficient. I was very neglectful too him and he started roam freely. He does bring me the occasional dead rat though, so I guess he still likes me."

One of the first things Hermione had done when she moved in with Luna was to install a special cat door for Crookshanks. It allowed him to come and go as he pleased and that he did. Neither Hermione nor Luna knew what he was doing all the time, but seeing as he was no ordinary cat they didn't have to worry about him.

"About other animals, what did you have in mind?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know that. I can't know that until I meet the animal in question." Luna answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, I suppose we can do that as long as it isn't dangerous."

"All animals are dangerous if you don't know how to handle them properly."

"Really?" Hermione asked sceptically.

"Yes, when I was in Africa I heard a story about an Aardvark that was trained to kill lions."

"Aren't aardvarks like this big?" Hermione asked and held out her hands

"Yes, but they can be very fierce. I heard that an aardvark once saved an entire village from a group of lions."

"And exactly how did that happen?"

"It roared and scared the lions away".

To illustrate her point Luna roared and scrunched her face together in what was supposed to be a scary look. Hermione couldn't help but think that Luna was being incredibly cute and gave Luna a quick kiss.

"So, do you really think that happened?" Hermione asked.

"Well, perhaps not, but if magic was involved anything is possible."

"I guess so. So to sum up, we should get ourselves a magical aardvark to scare off lions?" Hermione jokingly asked.

"Yes, but only if it is a nice aardvark." Luna retorted.

"A nice aardvark it is." Hermione confirmed and gave Luna a kiss.

The kissing was just about to heat up when they could suddenly hear screaming from Diagon Alley below. Listening more closely Hermione realized that it was not in fact screaming, but singing. Drunken singing to be more precise. Normally Hermione wouldn't have cared, but there was something familiar about the voice. Luna had also heard it and they both went to investigate. A few weeks ago they had added a balcony to the apartment and now they went out on it and looked down at the street.

"But I would walk 500 miiiiles  
And I would walk 500 moooore  
Just to be the man who walked 1000 miiiiles  
To fall down at your doooooor"

The singing was quite awful and it was quite obvious that the person singing was drunk, very drunk. Another thing that gave the drunkenness away was the very unstable walk. The person in question was ever so slowly walking away from where they were standing, so they couldn't see who it was. The rain was still pouring down and Hermione couldn't understand why someone would be out walking in this kind of weather.

"If I get drunk yes I know I'm gonna beee  
I'm gonna beeeee the man who gets druuunk next to youuuuuu  
And if I haaaaaver yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's haaaavering to you"

Hermione was frantically searching her memory, trying to remember who that voice was belonging to. It was Luna however who got it right.

"Draaaco!" Luna shouted."

The person looked around in drunken confusion before he saw the two young women on the balcony. As he looked up Hermione could now see that Luna had indeed been right. It was none other than Draco Malfoy. Before Hermione had a chance to react to this highly surprising development, Luna grabbed her broom and flew down to Draco.

"Luna, what are you doing?" Hermione screamed.

Luna didn't answer, but she did send the broom back to Hermione. Getting on a broom all on her own was not a thing Hermione liked to do, but there was no way she was going let Draco be alone with Luna. She mounted the broom and made the short trip down, albeit not as gracefully as Luna. The very first thing she did after dismounting was to draw her wand and point it at Draco.

"One wrong move Malfoy and show you pain that will make Cruciato seem like a walk in the park." Hermione threatened.

It wasn't just residual hatred of Draco that caused Hermione to act in such a way. More importantly it was about protecting Luna who had not drawn her wand. Draco was very slow in reacting, but once he finally managed to focus his eyes and see the wand he started to laugh. It wasn't an evil sneering laugh, merely a drunken giggle.

"I don't even have wand anymore." Draco said with a drunken slur.

"What the hell are you doing here? You should be in Azkaban."

"Got out for good behaviour. I was the nicest little model prisoner. No wand though. I can apply to an appeals court in about ten years and following due process I may get my wand back." Draco regurgitated.

Draco didn't seem to be in a state were lying was possible, but Hermione of course didn't trust him one bit. She sent a patronus to find out, and still kept her wand firmly directed at Draco.

"I think he's telling the truth." Luna said.

"Yes, but I sure as hell am not gonna take his word for it." Hermione answered between clenched teeth.

Hermione was worried for a brief moment that Luna had thought Hermione's anger was directed at her, but with their mental connection Luna could conform that she wasn't offended. Luna understood that Hermione was just being protective, and thanked her for it. Hermione gave a Luna a brief smile, but made sure that she kept an eye on Draco. Just then a familiar silvery weasel emerged.

"Draco was released from Azkaban due to good behaviour last week. His wand is still confiscated and he will not be able to get it back in the next ten years." The weasel said with Arthur Weasley's voice.

Hermione lowered her wand somewhat, but still kept it in her hand. Draco looked mightily unsteady and was just about to topple over when Luna grabbed him and prevented him from falling.

"Ok, listen up Draco. We're gonna help you home, Ok?" Hermione reluctantly said.

As far as Hermione was concerned they would be better off just leaving Draco in the gutter, but Luna would never accept that.

"Draco, where do you live?" Hermione asked.

"Borgin and Burkes." Draco muttered in response.

"Ohh, great. We're neighbours." Hermione uttered in disgust.

"I can water the flowers when you're gone." Draco answered with a drunken smile.

"Whatever, let's just get you home." Hermione said with a sigh.

It didn't take long until they reached Borgin and Burkes. Or rather what had used to be Borgin and Burkes. The sign was gone and the building was showing clear signs of neglect.

"It's gone?" Hermione said in surprise.

"Yeah, it's not exactly good for business having pretty much all of the customers and the owner locked up in Azkaban." Draco answered.

Hermione looked around and saw that a similar fate seemed to have befallen all the stores in Knockturn alley. It was the first time she had been here in years, despite the fact that she now lived so close. Meanwhile Draco clumsily tried to open the door. He twisted the keys around in the keyhole, but had no luck getting the door to open. Hermione rather brusquely pushed him aside and easily opened the door. The shelves in the front room were empty, except for a layer of dust, some old boxes and plenty of cobwebs. Draco led them through the store and into the back. It was a small and dank space with a bed, a table and a small kitchen. The walls seemed to be in a state of severe decay and pools of water had gathered in the floor.

"This is horrible." Luna exclaimed.

"Yeah, it isn't exactly Malfoy Manor." Draco slurred.

Draco suddenly put his hand over his mouth and started to stumble towards the sink. Hermione quickly calculated that he wouldn't make it and that there soon would be a very nasty spill on the floor.

"Expellio Alcoholi!" Hermione shouted and pointed her wand at Draco.

Draco fell to the floor clutching his head in agony.

"Ohhhh, fuuck that hurts. Why the hell are you torturing a defenceless man?" Draco screamed.

"Torture? Really? You want to bring up torture with us two?" Hermione angrily shouted in response and pointed her wand at Draco.

Hermione was going through some really nasty spells in her heads, but Luna put her hand on Hermione's arm and instantly made her calm down. Hermione took a deep breath before she spoke.

"I wasn't torturing you. I just expelled all the alcohol from your body. That pain you're feeling is just a bit of a hangover, it should be over in a few minutes."

"I don't suppose you know a spell for hangover?" Draco asked irritably.

"No, I don't. I really don't think there is one. My guess is that hangover is around to balance the fun of drinking." Hermione theorized.

"Fun, yeah obviously I've had tons of fun tonight. No friends, no family, and next to no money." Draco replied.

He sat down by the table and rested his head in his hand. For the first time Hermione had the chance to study Draco more closely. His clothes were in pretty much the same state as the room they were in, dirty and tattered. He looked much older than he should have, with lines in his face and thinner hair. If Hermione hadn't known, she would have guessed that he was in his late 30's not early 20's.

"Why do you live here?" Luna asked.

"Malfoy Manor was confiscated and sold in order to pay compensation to those who lost family members in the war." Hermione explained.

"A marketing executive lives there now." Draco said in a neutral tone.

"I'm surprised you even know what that is. Must be hard, having a muggle in old, glorious Malfoy Manor. " Hermione gleefully said.

Again, Luna put her hand on Hermione's arm, stopping her from inflicting more pain on Draco. While Hermione still felt a fervent hatred for Draco, she didn't want to be so nasty in front of Luna.

"What's the deal with you two by the way? I wouldn't think you two would keep in touch after Hogwarts." Draco asked.

"We are girlfriends. As being in love with each other. Do you have a problem with that?" Hermione challenged and drew her wand.

"No, no. Whatever floats your boat. I don't care." Draco said and defensively threw his hands up in the air.

"Good." Hermione said and lowered her wand.

"Anything's better than that git Weasly." Draco said and gave Hermione a weak smile.

"Well he might be a git, but he's still a hundred times the man you'll ever be."

"Whatever." Draco said with a deep sigh and buried his face in his hands again

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Hermione was just about to suggest that she and Luna would leave, but Luna had other plans. She sat down on a chair opposite Draco and spoke.

"I don't think you should sleep here tonight, you might get a cold."

"Yeah, probably. But what else can I do?"

Hermione didn't like where this was going and sent these thoughts to Luna. Unfortunately Luna promptly ignored Hermione.

"You can stay with us, we have a spare room."

Hermione were sending daggers with her eyes towards Luna. She had never been so furious with her girlfriend. She could tolerate almost anything when it came to Luna, but she could tolerate nothing about Draco. Luna however had made up her mind.

"You are going to stay in our apartment and then tomorrow me and Hermione are going to help you fix up this place. I'm sure Hermione can look up some helpful magic, can't you Hermione?"

Hermione was seething with silent anger and couldn't think of anything to say. Draco looked up and saw the look on Hermione's face and it filled him with fear.

"No, really. It's ok. I'll stay here."

"No you're not. Technically it is my apartment and you will be there as my guest. I will make sure that Hermione doesn't hurt you in any way."

Being talked about while she was in the room made Hermione even more furious, but she managed to control it. She realized that Luna indeed could bring anyone she wanted to the apartment, but that didn't mean she had to be happy about it.

"Ok, you go and pick up whatever you need and we'll wait here." Luna said and Draco quickly obeyed.

Hermione tried to communicate her feelings to Luna, but realized that it wasn't working at the moment. There was too much anger in the way. Instead she erected a bubble of silence around them so that they could have a discussion without Draco hearing it.

"Of all the fucking lowlife scum in the world, you managed to find scummiest bloody scumbag and invite him to our apartment. Short of resurrecting Voldemort there is nothing worse you could do." Hermione screamed.

"Draco has not been a very nice person, but even he deserves a second chance." Luna answered with complete calm.

"Ok, I'll give you that, but why should we get involved?"

"Right now he doesn't have anyone else. I'm not going to let him sleep in these unhealthy conditions when we have a nice and warm spare room."

Hermione took a few deep breaths. The mere act of screaming had had a cathartic effect and she felt a bit calmer.

"Luna, one of the many, many things I love about you is that you have so much compassion. However I really do wish your compassion wouldn't include him. I don't trust him, I don't like him, I can't stand him. The mere sight of him makes me sick"

"I promise it will be just one night and then at least I will help him fix this place. After that you'll never have to see him again."

"Except for the fact that he's our neighbour."

"Well, I can't do anything about that."

"I know." Hermione said with a sigh.

Hermione was starting to feel really bad about screaming at Luna. Their mental connection started to come back and they both send out thoughts about a need for contact. They embraced in a hug and all the harsh words slowly washed away. Hermione realized that having Draco in her apartment one night was a small price to pay for being with such a wonderful girl as Luna.


	25. New and improved

"Sgrmf, I'll never understand how you could get me to agree to this." Draco muttered.

"I get what I want whenever I really want something." Luna answered happily.

"Just keep your promise of never ever telling anyone about this." Draco pleaded.

"Ohh, calm down. What's wrong with picking flowers?" Luna laughed.

Hermione watched the exchange with a certain degree of amusement. Seeing Draco flustered and completely subjugated by Luna was something Hermione wowed to never forget. Just as had been decided yesterday they had spent the day fixing up Draco's living quarters. Thanks to a combination of magic and Luna's surprisingly skilled carpentry it now looked pretty decent. Both Hermione and Draco had worked in tense silence while Luna kept chattering about everything that crossed her mind. Luna's good mood made it impossible for Hermione to remain sulky as she had planned and she had actually enjoyed the day. Still, not a word had been exchanged between her and Draco.

When everything was done it was late in the afternoon and Hermione had really wanted to go home and spend some alone time with Luna. Luna however had other plans. She wanted to finish their work by decorating Draco's place with flowers. Through sheer enthusiasm for the idea she had convinced both Draco and Hermione to join her in picking flowers. Of course London in November didn't provide much in the way of flowers, so instead they had opted for a meadow in Australia. Draco, strapped of his power to apparate on his own, had to travel by holding on to Luna. Hermione had to really restrain herself not to mention how pathetic he was strapped of even this power.

"Don't you think we've got all we need by now?" Hermione asked, tentatively looking down into her basket.

The basket was filled with all sorts of flowers, most of whom Hermione had no idea what they were called. She wasn't too familiar with the Australian flora, but made a mental note to herself that this would be something she could discuss with her mum later on. She had after all lived a year in Australia.

"Hmmm, I think we will need just a few more to make this perfect." Luna answered.

She started to gaze out over the meadow and then she suddenly saw something she liked in the distance. She set off, leaving Draco and Hermione far behind her. For the first time they were alone, without Luna acting as a buffer. Hermione didn't quite know how to react and Draco more than anything tried to avoid her gaze. With him looking away it was quite surprising to hear him speak.

"I'm sorry you know." Draco said barely above a whisper.

"What?"

Hermione had heard him, but she couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. Draco slowly turned around, finally daring to look Hermione in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, for well….everything."

Hermione simply stared at him. She didn't quite know how to deal with this. It was not something she had expected.

"Not that it matters, you have no reason to ever forgive or trust me." Draco went on.

"Draco, for once you're right. I cannot forgive you, nor can I ever trust you. Luna has a bigger heart than me; you should ask her forgiveness instead, she might be able to give it." Hermione answered coldly.

"Yes, I really should." Draco mused.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air. It was early morning local time and there a beautiful sunrise in the horizon, but between Hermione and Draco there was only coldness. While she did appreciate the gesture, Hermione still felt an intense dislike for Draco and she knew that it would not go away for a long time. Despite this Hermione's curiosity overwhelmed her and she just had to ask a question that had been on her mind since the day before.

"The Proclaimers? Why?"

Hermione was referring to the group behind the song Draco had butchered last evening in the street.

"Do you really care?" Draco asked tentatively.

"This I gotta know." Hermione answered and actually managed a very weak smile.

"Aww, I didn't I'd ever tell anyone, but it's not like I can sink any lower." Draco sighed.

"Come on, spill it." Hermione demanded.

"Ok, this whole situation, me, you and Luna picking flowers, me being completely broke and pathetic, me almost throwing up in front of you, none of these things are remotely as embarrassing as what I'm about to tell you. Just promise not to laugh ok?"

"Ok, I promise." Hermione agreed.

"It was back when I was 12 or something like that; I was out walking in the village near Malfoy Mansion. I wasn't supposed to, but I felt like having some fun. Well anyway I walked past a house and this song was blaring out through an open window on the first floor. Now, I really couldn't have cared less if it wasn't for the fact that I saw these incredibly cute girls in the garden. They were perhaps a few years older than me and well they were dancing and miming like crazy. I kinda think they were high or something, but I didn't understand that back then. And they were both so gorgeous that I just couldn't help myself. I just stood there and stared at them like an idiot."

A small giggle escaped Hermione.

"You promised not to laugh." Draco muttered.

"I'm sorry, please go on."

"Ok, then. Well, while I stood there of course they eventually saw me. I wasn't even hiding, I just stood there on the street. So, these girls dragged me into the garden and made me dance around with them. I really felt ridiculous, but they were so hot I just couldn't do anything else. I hate to admit it, but I really liked it, even though they were muggles. I was just a mess of hormones. After that I never saw them again, but the song kinda stuck. I couldn't get it out of my head even if I wanted too."

"That is so cute." Luna said as she suddenly appeared with a whole bunch of flowers in her hand.

"Yeah, whatever, just don't tell anyone." Draco muttered his cheeks red with embarrassment.

"So are we done here?" Hermione asked Luna.

"Yes, I think we are." Luna answered.

They all apparated and landed in Diagon Alley. There eyes were not adjusted to the darkness and they had no time to react when something suddenly emerged out of the darkness. With an angry scream Ron knocked Malfoy to the ground and started to viciously pound on him.

"Stay the fuck away from them you filthy little ferret!" Ron screamed in anger.

Luna was the first to react. She grabbed hold of Ron from behind and tried to pull him off. At first Ron just kept hitting Draco, but then he stopped and turned to Luna.

"Why are you trying to stop me?" Ron asked in confusion.

"He hasn't done anything? We've just been picking flowers."

"You weren't supposed to tell anyone!" Draco complained in a high pitched voice.

"Ohh, shut up. She's trying to help you!" Hermione admonished.

Ron slowly got up with a very confused look on his face. Draco was bleeding from his nose and while Luna tended to that Hermione dragged Ron to the side.

"Look, we found him drunk here in the Alley yesterday. He's out of Azkaban, but with no wand or any magic powers. I would have been perfectly happy ignoring him, but Luna really wanted to help him. So, we fixed his apartment and then Luna wanted to pick flowers for his place so we went and did that." Hermione summarized.

"Wow, Luna has really got you whipped hasn't she?" Ron said with a smirk on his face.

"Yep, she sure has. I don't think there is anything she couldn't convince me to do." Hermione admitted and looked lovingly at Luna.

"Well, I'm sorry about the misunderstanding then." Ron said.

"What?" Hermione uttered in surprise.

"I said I'm sorry." Ron clarified.

"That is actually…well very mature and level-headed of you."

"Yeah, I guess I've kinda matured since we spilt up. I mean don't get me wrong, beating the crap out of Malfoy was very fun, but it really isn't needed if he isn't dangerous."

"Ron, I gotta tell you I'm impressed. And the fact that you wanted to protect me from Malfoy was very noble."

Ron shrugged and turned just little bit red from receiving praise.

"Wait, this isn't some scheme to win me back is it?" Hermione asked.

"No, no, no. I'm just trying to be a good friend here. Honestly you were completely right. We weren't meant to be."

"Well, I'm glad you say that, because there is nothing that can tear me away from Luna."

"I can see how happy the two of you are. I mean look at you. That silly happy smile on your face says it all."

Just then a newly recuperated Draco and Luna came over.

"Hermione, I'm going to help Draco with the flowers. I'll be home as soon as we're done. You two should do something fun and become friends again." Luna suggested.

"Yeah, we were just working on that." Hermione answered.

"Good, well see you later then." Luna said and gave Hermione a quick kiss before leaving with Draco.

"Hey, Hermione, I want to show you something!" Ron said with an eager smile on his face.

"Ok, what?"

"It's in the shop." Ron said and enthusiastically dragged Hermione along to the joke shop.

Like every shop it was closed by now, but Ron of course had keys and led Hermione through the empty shop and back to the storage room.

"Ok, ready for this? I've made my very first own invention. I've been studying up on how all the things in here work and now I've finally invented my own thing. "

"That's great. I knew you had it in you."

"No you didn't, not even I did, but anyway here it is now. I give you Living Cereal!" Ron said and held up a box with what looked like perfectly ordinary cereal.

Ron took out a bowl and poured some cereal into it. Then he went over to a refrigerator and took out some milk.

"Observe this." Ron said as he poured milk over the cereal.

At first nothing happened, but then suddenly a frog appeared in the bowl and then another one. Every little piece of cereal turned into a frog and they all started to jump around, trying to find a way to the nearest lake. Hermione wasn't scared of frogs, but she wasn't exactly fond of them either.

"Wow, that is really……well disgusting."

"Yeah, I know. Exactly what I was going for." Ron said with a happy grin.

"One problem though, how are you going to get rid of all these frogs?"

"Uhhh, didn't really think about that." Ron admitted.

"Well, you could implant in them the knowledge of where to find the nearest lake. That way they will leave all on their own." Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, that's perfect. Let's send them to the nearest park."

Ron waved his wand and then opened a window. All the frogs dutifully jumped out of it.

"I'll have to give all the frogs we send out that kind of information, otherwise we might get complaints from customers about houses infested with frogs."

"Yeah, I think so." Hermione said with a laugh.

From there on the discussion veered into old times. During their time as a couple there had almost always been tension and irritation in their interaction. It was always a struggle to find something they were both interested in and they could never jus relax and just enjoy each other's company. Now however that was all changed. Ron was relaxed and easygoing and that mood quickly spread to Hermione. For the first time they could simply spend time together as friends without any drama or any looming threat on the horizon. Hermione filled Ron in on her life with Luna, while Ron enthusiastically explained all the ins and outs of the shop. Still, it was getting late and Hermione eventually had to leave, but not without a promise to Ron that she would come into the shop more often. As she left the shop she found Luna waiting outside.

"Ohh, hi. How long have you been out here?" Hermione asked.

"Not long."

"Why didn't you come in?"

"I thought you needed some time together. I really don't want to be responsible for breaking up your friendship."

"That's so sweet of you Luna, but don't worry about that. For the first time I feel like Ron really is my friend again."

"I'm glad."

"Me too, but what I'm really happy about is that I have you." Hermione said sincerely.

"I know." Luna said with a smile and closed the distance between their lips, starting a kiss that became the beginning of a very long and satisfying night.

.


	26. All in the bedroom

"Do you think there's life out there?" Hermione asked.

"Hmmmmmm." Luna murmured.

The two were in bed looking straight up into the ceiling. Now this would have been a rather boring endeavour in a normal home, but not in this apartment. Thanks to Luna's magic they could see the stars just as clearly as if they had been outside.

"I think there is at least." Hermione stated.

"You do?" Luna asked in surprise.

"Yes, considering the number of stars in the galaxy and the number of galaxies in the universe, there's got to be at least a few of them with life. However that does not necessarily mean intelligent life."

"Too bad."

"Well, I don't know about that. We'd probably just be invaded by the Daleks all the time."

"What are Daleks? Are they dangerous?" Luna said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Ohh, yes. They want to EXTEEERMINATE everything in the universe." Hermione said, barely containing her own laughter.

"We must stop them!" Luna said with a determined look on her face.

"It's a good thing they only exist on TV."

"Well, that's a relief."

"Then we've gotta find a way for you to see Doctor Who. It was pretty much the only thing I saw on TV when I grew up."

"Doctor Who?"

"Yes, I just loved that show. You've never heard of it?"

"No, I never watched TV growing up. My father had a theory about TV being a tool for brainwashing. I did listen to a lot of music though. My mother had a quite a record collection."

"Really? Muggle music? Well, I guess it shouldn't surprise me. I do remember that you were very cute when you sang and danced 99 red balloons. "

"Ohh, yes. Honestly I think muggles make much better music than us. Or at least more music."

"Do you still have those records?"

"Of course" Luna answered.

Before Hermione had the chance to say anything else, Luna got out of bed and went into the magically enhanced wardrobe. Luna rummaged around in there for a while and then came out with an old LP-player. She then went back in and came out with a huge box of records.

"How come your mother has so much muggle music? I mean she was pureblood, wasn't she?"

"Yes, she was, but she wasn't really proud of that. She ran away from Hogwarts in her sixth year and moved in with a few students here in London. Her parents didn't like that at all, but she didn't care. This was the late sixties and she felt like joining the revolution." Luna said, while browsing through the records.

"Really? She just left?"

"Yes, she thought the rules of Hogwarts were terribly oppressive. Instead she lived in London and did all kinds of protesting and such. She completely ignored the wizard world and only cared about the muggle world."

Hermione was just about to speak, but Luna had found a record and put it on.

_Poor old Johnny Ray  
Sounded sad upon the radio, he moved a million hearts in mono.  
Our mothers cried and sang along and who'd blame them.  
Now you're grown, so grown, now I must say more than ever.  
Go Toora Loora Toora Loo-Rye-Aye  
and we can sing just like our fathers._

As the song started Luna started to mime with the words and dance around randomly. Luna was quite good at miming and it almost gave the impression that she was the one singing. Several manly voices coming from a thin and waiflike young woman like Luna was something Hermione couldn't help but find hilarious.

_Come on Eileen,  
I swear (well he means) At this moment you mean everything,  
With you in that dress my thoughts I confess verge on dirty  
Ah come on Eileen._

As the song moved into the chorus Luna started to jump around wildly and motion for Hermione to join her. Hermione had never been one for spontaneous wild dancing, but when Luna beckoned Hermione knew that she was powerless to resist.

_These people round here wear beaten down eyes  
Sunk in smoke dried faces they're so resigned to what their fate is,  
But not us, no not us we are far too young and clever.  
Remember Toora Loora Toora Loo-Rye-Aye  
Eileen I'll hum this tune forever._

Luna held on to Hermione's hands as they danced around together. Hermione briefly thought about how ridiculous she must look at the moment, but she quickly pushed those thoughts away when she saw the pure joy in Luna's face. That joy was highly contagious and soon Hermione danced around without a thought of embarrassment.

_Come on Eileen, I swear, well he means  
Ah come on let's take off everything,  
That pretty red dress Eileen (Tell him yes)  
Ah come on let's, ah come on Eileen, please._

As the song ended they both fell into the bed, laughing. Another song started but Luna didn't care. Instead she started to rain kisses down on Hermione's throat. Again Hermione was completely powerless to resist. Not that she wanted to resist of course. As the months had passed their lovemaking had only became better. By now they knew every inch of each others bodies and knew exactly what it took to bring each pleasure. Luna had quickly learned that Hermione loved having her throat and neck kissed and Luna now used this knowledge to great effect.

An hour later Luna and Hermione lay naked together in bed, enjoying their post-orgasmic bliss. Normally they made love at least once every day, but this was the first time in two days.

Due to a series of unfortunate events, involving Ron, three lemons, a lizard and George's sense of humour they had spent the previous night helping out with rebuilding and cleaning in the joke shop. While that hadn't been very funny, it was good in a way because it helped Hermione and Ron on their way back to friendship. There was still some awkwardness when Ron and Luna were in the same room, but the important thing was that things were slowly getting better.

"I think we should help Ron get a girlfriend." Hermione suddenly blurted out.

"What? Why?" Luna asked in surprise.

"I think he needs it." Hermione answered.

Luna squinted and studied Hermione intently.

"No, you're feeling bad because you're happy and he isn't."

Luna hadn't read her mind this time, but she had come to the correct conclusion. Hermione knew that she might just as well admit it. Here she was, happier than she'd ever been before, naked in the arms of her equally naked girlfriend. A young woman she deeply loved and who loved her back with the same passion and intensity. Meanwhile Ron was all alone.

"You're right of course, as always." Hermione conceded.

"Of course." Luna answered with a confident smile.

"Young lady, if you don't cut out that attitude I might very well have to give you a spanking." Hermione said in a mock stern tone.

"Ohh. I like the sound of that." Luna retorted.

A quick flash of what it would be like to spank Luna's bare bottom went through Hermione's mind, causing her to immediately turn beet red and flustered. While Hermione certainly had started to become quite open to new ideas, she still found it embarrassing to actually discuss those ideas. Mercifully Luna changed the subject.

"We'll explore that later, but now back to Ron."

"Yes, Ron, let's only discuss Ron." Hermione quickly agreed.

Not surprisingly this purged all unclean thoughts from Hermione's mind.

"So, what kind of girl would suit him?" Hermione asked.

"She would certainly have to be into Quidditch. It seems to me like Ron can't keep from discussing quidditch for very long." Luna thoughtfully observed.

"Oh, yes." Hermione sighed.

"And then she can't be too stubborn…..but on the other hand she must be able to stand up for herself. I suppose it is a question of balance. Balance is very important in a person you know." Luna mused

"Am I balanced?"

"Certainly not, but neither am I so we balance each other out."

"Hmmm. I don't know if I should be offended or think that was incredibly romantic."

"Well, if you think it was romantic there's a kiss in it for you." Luna said with a mischievous smile on her lips.

Faced with a choice like that there was only one thing Hermione could do. She closed the very short distance between them and met Luna's soft lips. As they gently explored each other's mouths Hermione could only think about how completely she had fallen for this strange and wonderful girl. If anyone else had called her unbalanced she would immediately have lashed out with some suiting insult.

There was a great deal of truth in what Luna had said. Or at least there had been before Hermione got together with Luna. Not only had she been very stubborn, but she had also lacked any kind of balance between work and fun. Hermione thought back to the kind of person she had been only a few short months ago and realized that there were significant differences. It sounded silly and naïve, but Luna had truly completed her.

"That was a lot of thinking for one short kiss." Luna commented on Hermione's thoughts.

"It's your fault. You keep saying all these true things."

"Yesss. I'm the truth fairy." Luna said in a spooky voice and rolled her head.

"Why is truth fairy scary?"

"The truth is often scary."

"I guess…..not in this case though….we really do need each other for balance, don't we?"

"Yes, we do, but that is scary. Hermione, I don't know what I'd do without you."

The playful and sexy tone of the conversation had quickly changed. There was fear in Luna's voice. Hermione pulled Luna in even closer in order to reassure her and whispered in her ear.

"I'll never leave you Luna. I love you with all my heart, more than I've ever loved anyone before."

"I know." Luna answered.

"Then there's nothing to fear."

"But there is. Two times. I've put you in mortal danger two times since we got together."

"No, you didn't. I did that. I made the choice Luna."

"Yes, but it was because of me."

Hermione didn't quite know what to say. What Luna was saying was true. If it hadn't been for Luna she would never have got involved in the dangerous things they had done. After a moment of silence Hermione ended the embrace so that she could look Luna in her eyes.

"Here's the thing. There are things so horrible in the world that we must do something about it if we can. We both know that. We couldn't live any other way, because if we saw something bad and just walked away we wouldn't be who we are. We would die inside. We are blessed and……or cursed with a conscience and with a will to fight all that is wrong in this world. Luna, I'm not going to make any promises I can't keep, but I will say this. Even if I did die in some dangerous mission it would have all been worth it, because I did the right things in my life and I did find love. That's what it's all about. I wouldn't trade a million years in safe solitude for the time I've spent with you, even if it has been dangerous."

Hermione took a deep breath as she ended her speech. She could probably have been more reassuring, but she knew that Luna would see through anything that wasn't completely honest. Luna rolled over her back and stared up into the ceiling, pondering what Hermione had said. Both girls had tears forming in their eyes by now, but Hermione didn't regret what she said. Some truths just had to be dealt with.

"You know I'm right, don't you?" Hermione said.

"Yes… yes I do….But I will never, never stop fearing losing you Hermione. It is the price one must pay for love."

"Yes, I suppose it is." Hermione answered thoughtfully.

"It is a high price, because nothing can ever hurt like losing someone you love." Luna went on.

Luna suddenly turned over to face Hermione, now with a happy smile on her face.

"It is all worth it though." Luna said and moved in to kiss Hermione.


	27. Good and bad Christmas

"Do we really have to

"Do we really have to?" Hermione complained in a whiny voice.

"Yes, I promised Ginny that we would show up and I'm sure that both she and Harry really wants to see you." Luna answered.

"I guess I do want to meet them, but I'm not to sure about Molly. George actually warned me against coming."

"Why?"

"She's been really furious ever since I broke up with Ron. She had her big plans for the family and now they are somehow ruined."

"I'm sure everything will be fine."

"This time, Luna I know that you're wrong."

"We'll see about that." Luna said with a soft smile.

"Can't we just go home instead? I just want to take a hot bath with you." Hermione said in her most seductive voice.

"Mmmm, I really like that idea, but Ginny is my friend and I promised her to come. You can't break promises you make to friends."

"Fine, let's just get this over with as soon as possible."

The girls were on their way to the Burrow from Luna's house. They could have ridden Luna's broom or simply apparated, but Hermione was in no hurry to get there and had suggested a walk through the village. The time was 8 pm. and it was Christmas Day. It had been quite a long and busy day for the girls.

It had started quietly in the morning when they had exchanged their gifts with each other in bed. Hermione had bought Luna a CD-player while Luna had given Hermione a painting she had painted herself. It featured the two of them sitting high up on a cliff holding hands and looking into each other's eyes. Beneath them was a sun drenched valley filled with all kinds of creatures, real and imagined. Also featured were all their friends. It really was an amazing painting and Luna revealed that she had been working on it in secret since the first day of their relationship. Needless to say both of them were very happy about their presents, even though Hermione felt a little bad about not giving anything as personal as the painting.

Next they were off to Hermione's parents. It would have been a rather dull event if it wasn't for the fact that Luna kept enthusiastically explaining various things about the magical world to Hermione's parents. Hermione had done it herself at times, but she rarely managed to be as entertaining as Luna. The quirky blonde told her tales with great passion and animated motions, keeping her audience on their feet with her lectures. Hermione's father especially was starting to become very fond of Luna. It really was a very pleasant and relaxed Christmas at the Grangers.

Unfortunately things didn't go so well at Luna's house. Xeno was a complete mess. He hardly dared to look Hermione in her eyes. Despite Hermione's reassurances he kept apologizing for what had happened. Hermione had started to get irritable and Luna had felt completely helpless watching the two people she loved the most having in such an awkward position. Things had become a little better when Xeno drank some magic potion to help him relax, although Hermione strongly suspected that the potion wasn't so much magical as it was alcoholic. It did work though and in the end things got a little better, even though it was hardly a pleasant experience..

As they approached the Burrow they could hear the noise from quite a distance. The house was obviously filled with people and they seemed pretty happy. Luna enthusiastically skipped ahead and rang the doorbell. The door was opened by a slightly inebriated Bill who welcomed to the two girlfriends into a house of merriment as he put it. Being a real gentleman he took their coats and showed them into the house with an elaborate gesture.

"We're all in the living room." Bill said and led the girls there.

As they entered the living room they were greeted by the various Weasleys gathered there. Ginny was especially happy about seeing them. She had been the only female in the room except for Penelope Clearwater who she didn't really get along with. After a long exchange of Merry Christmases Luna and Hermione settled down next to each other in the couch squeezed between Harry with Ginny in his lap on the left side and Penelope on the right. The presents had all been opened and the food had been eaten so now the Weasleys were in the process of eating cookies, nuts, candy and various leftovers from dinner.

"So what did you give each other?" Ginny asked.

"Well, Luna gave me this amazing painting she had made. You really have to come over and see it some time. It was the most amazing thing ever." Hermione answered.

Hermione had studied the painting closely and she now told Ginny about every little detail.

"That is just sooo romantic." Ginny said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Ohh yeah, I've got the best girlfriend in the world."

Ginny remained quiet and looked expectantly at Harry. When he didn't answer she elbowed him in his chest.

"What?" Harry shot back.

"You're supposed to say, no, I've got the best girlfriend in the world." Ginny said and rolled her eyes.

"Ohh, yeah, sorry. I've got the best girlfriend in the world." Harry answered.

"Well from my perspective it seems rather obvious that I in fact have the best girlfriend in the world." Luna declared.

Hermione felt her heart melt and rewarded Luna with a kiss for that sweet comment. They were interrupted however with something that sounded like a cross between a cough and a grunt. Whatever it was it was clearly of a disapproving nature. This was, of course, how Molly announced her presence in the room. Hermione felt fury starting to boil up inside of hear, but remained silent in order not to disrupt the happy atmosphere. Arthur stepped in to smooth things over.

"Hermione, Luna I just want you to know that it is always nice to have you as guests here. Especially now that it is Christmas. How about some gingerbread cookies?"

Molly had in fact been carrying a plate of gingerbread cookies, but Arthur now took those and offered them to Hermione and Luna. Molly gave him an evil glare, but he ignored it.

"Thank you Mr. Weasly." Luna said and took one cookie for herself and one for Hermione.

Luna started to happily munch on her cookie, but Hermione was more nervous. She had a strong feeling that this was heading for disaster. En eerie silence had spread in the room and everyone kept glancing nervously at Molly. She still stood in the door and now she was staring at Hermione and Luna with barely hidden contempt and anger.

"These cookies are really good." Luna said with a happy smile on her face.

"Would you like another?" Arthur asked and again held the plate out for Luna.

By any reasonable standard this was perfectly polite and acceptable behaviour. Not in the mind of Molly Weasley however.

"How dare you come here and eat OUR cookies? You are certainly not a part of this family, you with your disgusting filthy ways. You put a spell on her didn't you?. You put a spell on her to take her away from MY family?"

Hermione had come here with the intention of being nice and friendly. This however was more than she could take. No one could say things like that to Luna. Hermione was just about to give Molly a piece of her mind, when Ron spoke up. He had been chatting with Charlie and hadn't really talked to Hermione during the evening, but now he rose up to her defence.

"Oh, come off it, mum. Can't you see they're in love for real?" Ron said with an exasperated sigh.

"She's hexed you as well, hasn't she? Of course. She'd have to find a way to keep you away."

With this Molly drew her wand and pointed it at Luna. Hermione was prepared for this and reacted quickly by drawing her own wand, but again someone else stepped in to defend Luna. Two successive burst of light filled the room and Molly suddenly stood completely frozen without her wand. Hermione looked around the room and saw Arthur stand there with his wand drawn and a very determined look on his face.

"I am so sorry for this girls." Arthur said and nodded in their general direction..

Without waiting for any reaction he walked out of the room, with Molly floating in the air before him. He took her outside and closed the door. Only a few seconds later the shouting started. Hermione couldn't hear exactly what was being said, but it was clear that both Arthur and Molly were shouting. Other than that there was complete silence. The silence seemed to last forever, but it might very well have been less than a minute. Bill was the first to break the silence.

"We really are very sorry, all of us."

This was quickly followed by a chorus of sorry from the other Weasleys as well.

"Maybe we should go." Hermione said.

"Well, maybe. But I certainly wouldn't suggest you go through the front door." Bill suggested with a nervous laugh.

Before anyone could think of Hermione and Luna using the back door or some other way of transportation Arthur came back in. He looked surprisingly calm and together.

"Well, the fact that this is Christmas might make this a bad time, but on the other hand it might also be good that you are all gathered here. Children, your mother and I are getting divorced."

"Ohh, no no no no no. I am so sorry. We should never have come here." Hermione sputtered.

"No, it wasn't your fault. This was just the straw that broke the camel's back. Me and Molly have been unhappy for quite some time. It would have happened sooner or later anyway."

Hermione however was still wracked with guilt. She simply couldn't take it anymore and broke down in sobs. Luna quickly wrapped her arms around Hermione and Ginny did the same from the other direction. This was followed by a rather awkward pat on the shoulder from Harry. Being comforted by girlfriend and friends made things a little better, but Hermione still couldn't get herself together. The room was now filled with chattering but Hermione didn't listen. She did notice that Luna led her towards the fireplace and heard Luna mention her house. Hermione brought herself together for the floo ride, but as soon as she stumbled out of the fireplace in Luna's old house she broke down again.

"Let's sit over here." Luna said and led Hermione over to a couch.

Being alone with Luna and feeling her embrace finally brought Hermione back to a state where she was able to process information.

"Now you must listen. You were right that we shouldn't have come, so if anyone is to blame it is me. Now with this in mind do you really think it is my fault that this happened?" Luna said.

Hermione pondered this for a moment. Could Luna, who was such a loving, caring and warm person, really be to blame for a failed marriage? Hermione knew the answer to that, both in her heart and mind.

"No, of course it isn't your fault."

"Good. Seeing as it isn't my fault it certainly can't be your fault." Luna summarized.

Hermione let out a small chuckle. Luna sure knew how to make her feel better.

"How come you're so good at logical thinking?" Hermione asked.

"I've learned from someone who is very intelligent and who I admire very much."

"Who?" Hermione blurted out before realizing the answer to her own question.

Luna rolled her eyes, and poked Hermione in the chest. This brought a small smile to Hermione's lips, before she went back into guilt mode.

"I should have stood up for you, Luna. I shouldn't have let her say that to you and I certainly shouldn't have let her point her wand at you."

"I know that you will always stand up for me. This time others came first, but that certainly isn't your fault."

Hermione thought about this. Luna was right of course, but still Hermione felt bad. She really couldn't allow herself to feel good after something this bad. Luna quickly caught up with Hermione's train of thought and stepped in.

"I certainly don't feel good about this either, seeing as Christmas is destroyed. However in the long run this certainly is for the best. They were unhappy together and they will both be happier apart." Luna said in a reassuring voice.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"Ohh no I don't. I only tell you the truth and the truth is what makes you happy. For instance I love you very, very much and if that makes you happy it is only because it happens to be the truth." Luna explained.

"It does make me happy." Hermione admitted, now with a full blown smile on her lips.

"And?" Luna demanded

"And it is the truth."

"Good, now that we have dealt with that. How about we take that bubble bath you suggested earlier?" Luna suggested and gave Hermione a sexy wink.

Just like that all bad thoughts vanished from Hermione's mind and all she could think about was getting down in a warm bubble bath together with the person she loved more than anything in this world. It was going to be a pretty good Christmas after all.


End file.
